


Fallen

by ZanaZoola14



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Darkness, Emotional Manipulation, Episode: s04e15 Deception, F/M, Fire, Fire red eyes, Fix-It, Force Manipulation (Star Wars), Gen, Ice, M/M, Mandalorian, Mando'a, Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Nearly Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi, One Shot Collection, One-Shot, One-Shot Collection, One-Shots, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi, Sith Training, Snow, Snow and Ice, Stewjon, Stewjoni, The Force, The Force Ships It, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Twisted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 56,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZanaZoola14/pseuds/ZanaZoola14
Summary: A Jedi should never be forced to fall, but instead guided to ignite them to slander vaguely downwards.Let their anger boil beneath their skin. Leave revenge snapping in their brain. Show them their birthright.Display power and watch them steal and fight.But when theirs bonds between Grandmasters, masters and padawans? Who needs for there to be a call at all?
Relationships: 212th Attack Battalion & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Comments: 13
Kudos: 76





	1. Fire, fire burning bright, won't you fill his eyes tonight?

"Kenobi!"

Obi-Wan knew that voice; it's hard to forget the man - no beast - that killed his master.

"Maul, what a pleasant surprise," Obi-Wan smiled, turning to face the Sith. "I see you've got your head done, new horn gel?"

"Of course," Maul hissed as the two circled each other with their sabre's drawn, "all the better to kill you with."

The two's blades clashed, blinding white with each touch. Any watching would almost think the two lightsabers were dancing together.

"Had any upgrades to your legs?" Obi-Wan questioned as the two started to circle again.

"No, apparently Sith Lord's don't need leg upgrades that often," Maul sneered, licking his lips. A smirk crossed over his face, grim yellow teeth peaking through as he asked, almost innocently, "how's your master doing these days? I heard he had an unfortunate run-in with a blade."

Obi-Wan's hands tightened around the hilt of his lightsaber, the leather gloves squeaking and creaking. Shaking his head slightly, Obi-Wan cooled himself, pushing his emotions away - ready to release them to the force when he got back to his ship.

Maul watched with interest as Obi-Wan's eyes flashed briefly. For a moment, Maul thought he saw the flame of anger lick in those blue eyes, just like after he'd killed the man's master in front of him.

"He's with peace," Obi-Wan stated calmly through gritted teeth.

"Yet his killer lives, standing before you?" Maul grinned. He watched as the eyes flashed again, burning brighter than any Jedi should ever feel.

"Good thing that won't be for long," Obi-Wan almost growled as he flung himself forwards again, triggering the next clashing of blades.

The room was filled with the noise of clashing blades, furniture being thrown to walls, being cut in half - the sounds of metal on metal ringing loudly in their ears.

"How nice would it be to see the Dutchess sit at my feet, die by my blade as the force has shown," Maul grinned, seeing whether this was another trigger for the Jedi Master.

It was, form three faded away as defensive became offensive. Maul felt a scream rise from his throat as a reflected hit from the blue blade sliced through one of his horns.

Obi-Wan used this distraction to spin, the heel of his foot landing a solid blow on the man's red jaw. His senses felt alive; his vision focused on the monster before him. He wouldn't get enter the same galactic system as Satine if he had anything to say.

Maul felt like cackling with glee, the Jedi Master's eyes were burning with the force of ten thousand supernovas. He could feel the flame pouring of the man in harsh waves. If it wasn't for the onslaught, he was under he would have stopped just to watch and feel everything.

Obi-Wan felt a grin cover his face as he saw Maul lose concentration for just a second; the trap was set, the opportunity in his fingertips. Blocking a hit, he deactivated the blade before igniting it again, lodged deep into the throat of the horned monster.

Maul froze, his body paralysed within a second, blood frothing in his throat.

Obi-Wan glared down at Maul, hissing a growl straight into the beasts face, " _you shall go nowhere near her._ "

"My death is so much more than you realise," Maul hissed before his fire died behind his eyes and he collapsed onto the Jedi Master.

Obi-Wan pushed Maul's body off him before walking away, grabbing his robe - the hood up so no one could see him. "Arfour, take me back to the Jedi Temple," he hissed as he entered his Jedi Starfighter.

\-----

Obi-Wan strode through the temple, his hood up as he went back to his room.

"Master, your back!"

Obi-Wan didn't even look over his shoulder as he sneered, "not now, Anakin," before speeding up and finally entering his room.

Locking the door with a wave of his hand, Obi-Wan approached the mirror. The blue that used to stare back at him was gone, in their place was a fiery red.


	2. My name is Darth Tyranus, Kenobi, the master of your beloved master

Dooku's eyes glanced around the room, his hands cuffed in front of him. He could recognise the Jedi Council room a mile away - nothing had changed after all.

But he wasn't glancing around to look at the scenery - he would have been hugely disappointed if he was - but looking for one Jedi in particular. Someone strong, powerful. Someone of his lineage. The padawan of his deceased padawan.

He fought back a grin, his lips twitching slightly as he saw the man. He was sitting in his old seat, none-the-less. Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Master, padawan to his padawan, master to the chosen one.

It was almost strange, a man oathed to the code, yet broken his oath with so many attachments.

He took no notice as everyone stood, only focusing on the blue-eyed master standing by his old seat.

Obi-Wan would be lying if he said he wasn't unnerved by the unblinking stare the Count was throwing his way. He felt like he was a misbehaving padawan being stared down by their master.

At first, it was so soft; it was like the wind. He paid it no attention, figuring that a window was open or something. It was only when it felt like things were being thrown at his brain did he realise one thing - there was no open windows and no open doors, he was the only one feeling what he felt.

Without meaning to, his eyes snapped to stare the Count in the eye.

Every Jedi in the Temple heard the scream and subsequent wave of force come crashing off Obi-Wan as he clutched at his head.

Anakin lept forwards grabbing Obi-Wan by the shoulders as he started to stumble, clutching at his head. He yelled in exclamation as he felt himself be thrown-off Obi-Wan using the force with a single hit of a flat palm to his side, powering him straight into the wall.

"It hurts..." Obi-Wan groaned as he stumbled to his knees and his side.

The room slowly filled with gasping Jedi flooding through the door, joining the gasps filling the room with the Jedi council.

"That's it, grandpadawn, feel its claws," Dooku said, breaking the silence the man had entered the moment the cuffs had clasped onto his hands.

Obi-Wan couldn't answer as another scream tore from his throat. The force was almost manifesting around him, slapping at all the Jedi around him.

"Do you hear its calls? The growls of power?" Dooku asked Obi-Wan his eyes shining down as the man almost kneeled before his feet, "can you hear the call, my call?"

It clicked, both Dooku and Obi-Wan are strong force-users, only separated by one force-user in their lineage. There must be some weak link that their power allows to live. Did that mean Anakin was going to become a threat?

A chuckle broke through their thoughts. "That's it let it in, feel its power course through your veins."

Obi-Wan staggered back to his feet before another scream tore from his throat, any Jedi Knight trying to approach him was instantly pushed away, groaning as they hit the walls. As another wave ripped free, his eyes watered as walls crumbled around him. His body felt like an object falling the moment gravity kicks in, his knees screaming along with him as he fell.

The room went silent as Obi-Wan collapsed to his hands and knees before the Count.

"My name is Darth Tyranus, Kenobi, the master of your beloved master," Count Dooku spoke, "you listen to me now."

A low rumbling sound shocked the surrounding Jedi, "yes... Master..."

Anakin's hand flew to his side, reaching for his lightsaber. Only to find himself clutching at air.

A deep chuckle filled the room, "you need to keep a better eye on this, my padawan," Obi-Wan chuckled, a hand coming out to each side an ignited blade in each one, "after all, it's your life."

Dooku's eyebrow flew up; the only chance Kenobi would have got to grab the hilt would be when he first pushed Skywalker away. "Ever ontop of your game," Dooku congratulated the still kneeling figure, "now, release my bindings and get us out of here."

"Yes, master."

Like lightning, Obi-Wan struck, slicing the bindings straight off Dooku midrise to his feet. The brown and yellow flame was replacing the once blue glow showing the control the Sith had over the Jedi.

There was a pregnant silence as all Jedi's ignited their blades, staring at the Count and the enslaved Jedi Master.

"Do not make me repeat myself," Dooku growled, "I thought my padawan would have trained you better. How disappointed must he be to see you so torn from the code?"

Obi-Wan froze, guilt flooding through him before his grip tightened and he all but flew forward, both blades slicing quick and efficiently through the rudimentary shield the Jedi made.

The moves were quick and highly efficient against the group attacks the Jedi kept throwing at him. Form three was not the only fighting style the Jedi Master had mastered.

Soon the group was thinned to the Jedi council and the rest of their lineage facing the two. It was at that moment that Anakin's blade flew out the enslaved Jedi into the Chosen One's hand.

Obi-Wan's now free hand swept to the side, all the Jedi council members finding themselves thrown into their chairs, unable to move against their invisible restraints.

"You can fight this, master," Anakin stated, his blade deactivated against his side.

"Stand aside, padawan," Obi-Wan growled, taking his signature form.

"No," Anakin stated firmly. His eyes widened as he found himself unable to take in any oxygen, his hands scrambling to release the grip around his neck. He scratched at the air and his own throat as he felt himself be raised from the ground. His lightsaber was falling from his hand in his panic.

"You never listened! Time and time again, you disobeyed any order given!" Obi-Wan roared, "you'd think a boy taken from slavery would know how to obey an order from his master!"

Anakin felt everything break within himself, tears brimming both from lack of oxygen and from every insecurity he's ever felt bubbling with renewed velocity.

"You'd think your mother would have been enough of an example," Obi-Wan hissed.

It was like something snapped in Anakin, his hand flew up, sending Obi-Wan flying backwards.

Passers-by stared in horror as they watched a figure go flying out a window. Fear ran through them as they realised just what window the figure had gone flying through. It was the Jedi Council's room window, that figure was most likely a Jedi that went flying through the window.

The bindings on the other Council members disintegrated as Obi-Wan screamed as he crashed through the window. They lept their feet; hands stretched out before they even reached the broken glass.

To the awe of the watchers, the falling figure froze in his plummet, shakily staying in one place. And if they looked closer and higher, then they would have seen thirteen shapes with their arms splayed out in front of them, perfect mirrors of each other as they all focused on the falling person.

"Clear the area!" Clones shouted as they started to fill the area, creating what looked to be a holding pen beneath the floating shape.

The Jedi Council, Anakin and Dooku all shook at the effort to keep the enslaved Jedi Master from falling, instead, focusing on making sure he was slowly lowered into the arms of the troopers beneath the man.

_"We have him, sir."_

With that crackle over the comms, all the shapes collapsed, their aching bodies screaming at them. Some felt their bodies start to leave the land of the awake, dropping like stones into the sea of the unconscious.

Windu only just caught Anakin as the boy's eyes rolled back up in his head, placing his shaking hands against his neck, Mace breathed a sigh of relief as he felt a weak but stable heartbeat against his flesh.

"Long been since, work alongside your presence," Yoda stated, getting to his shaky legs.

"Not long enough," Dooku stated as he knew what came next.

"Sleep, you'll be awake soon enough." Dooku heard as his eyes fluttered closed.

\-----

Obi-Wan's body ached, felt stretched in such a way he hasn't felt since he was hung as a slave. With a simple flick of his wrists, his worst fears were proven right; his wrists were suspended above him by chains. His feet were equally shackled to the wall, leaving him no chance to use his legs to break his bonds.

As a last resort, he opened his mind slightly to feel the lock of the bonds to release himself. He cried out in shock as a collar around his neck, buzzed to life, causing black to fill his eyesight briefly.

Obi-Wan bit his lip to stop any other scream from leaving his body; he didn't want the captures to know that he was awake. Now that he knew about the collar, he could tell that the world was blank with his lost connection to the force.

Anakin had just managed to prise free the information on where Obi-Wan was being kept when he realised he felt a black hole where he would typically feel their bond.

"Let me in," Anakin growled to the clone in front of the door that Obi-Wan was being kept behind.

"Sorry, sir, unless given an order by the Chancellor, this door stays closed," the clone replied, only glancing a look at the annoyed Jedi Knight.

Anakin huffed as he stomped off to where the Jedi Council was currently residing. He knew they knew of his approach; the emotions pouring off him would be enough for even the simplest of younglings to know of his approach.

"Why is Obi-Wan been locked in the room that only the Chancellor allows entrance?" Anakin almost growled as he stormed into the room, "why can't I feel him in the force?"

What Anakin had not noticed was the fact that this was Dooku's next attempt at sentencing.

"The only reason you would not feel him even though he's alive would be if he has a force suppressant collar on," Dooku spoke, his words bitter to the tongue.

"Please tell me he isn't telling the truth," Anakin begged.

"Sad to say, young one, truth, he speaks," Yoda sighed.

As one, the thirteen - after Dooku threw what was ever going to be the mans closest to a hissy fit - strode back to the cell.

"You will open this door," Dooku spoke to the guard.

The Jedi watched, knowing that the sith had no code to prevent such control while they did. They'll let it slip this time.

"I will open the door," the clone replied as he opened the door in a trance.

"You will release any bindings on the one within," Dooku stated.

"I will release the bindings on the prisoner," the clone stated, the wording worrying those around him.

"You will leave us alone."

"I will leave you all alone," the clone replied as he turned to walk away.

Dooku seemed to think for a moment before he called out again, "and you will drop your weapon."

The blaster dropped to the floor with a loud bang, "and I will drop my weapon."

"Your clones are weak-minded fools," Dooku stated.

"The reason they are within these walls is that they are weaker minded than the others," Anakin stated before he went charging into the room.

Obi-Wan bit his lip again from crying out when he felt himself drop to the floor. He hurried away from the restraints as quick as he could, while trying to hide. He rolled underneath the suspended bed, only just big enough for him to squeeze through on his front.

From his position under the bed, he could see that there was another set of floating beds on the other side. A few other containers around the room suggested that this was not always designed to hold someone, but had been a storage area that became a barracks then becoming a cell. Obi-Wan couldn't hold back his flinch as he closed his eyes to a loud banging noise.

Anakin charged into the room, his heart dropping when he saw the restraints against the wall. Other than that, he could have thought it was a temporary barracks.

All the others walked in, their hearts sinking when they saw the restraints and no Obi-Wan insight.

Dooku watched curiously as Anakin walked up to the restraints before dropping onto his chest to check underneath one of the beds.

"Shh, I got you, Obi-Wan," Anakin cooed, as he slowly reached his hand beneath the bed.

After a few moments of talking on Anakin's side that they slowly saw moment come from underneath the bed as Obi-Wan emerged, visibly shaken.

"How did he know he'd be there?" Dooku heard one of the Council members ask.

During his brief call of Obi-Wan's mind, he was able to look through the man's memories, and he could not help it when he softly answered, "because only another slave would know where a scared slave would hide."

"We'd best leave the two, too many people will throw Master Kenobi more," Mace stated as he led the others out the room to continue with the sentencing.

"Cut to the crinking end, we know I'll have a life sentence," Dooku snapped, already wanting it to end again. "Yes, I've been around pirates too much not to pick up some words here and there."

"Say anything; I was not," Yoda smiled.

\-----

"You better?" Anakin asked as Obi-Wan finally stopped shaking and leaned more into his grip.

"My head feels violated, pulled apart," Obi-Wan whispered, "it feels dark, like its not my own, tainted by another's presence. Like I was only a slave to what the darkness wanted, like..." Obi-Wan fought back the sob that echoed through him as his throat closed at every attempt to mention that previous time.

"You don't need to speak, just let in all-out," Anakin whispered as Obi-Wan continued to sob into his old padawan's chest.

"I-I need to go," Obi-Wan stated, choking as he pushed away from Anakin.

Anakin smiled, knowing the man's desperation for his own space, "go, I'll deal with everything until you are ready."

Obi-Wan only just managed to release a garbled thank you before he fled from the room, making a break for his quarters. Once there, he only just managed to lock the door as he crashed to his knees, the force flying out around him wild, uncontrollable, thick with panic and fear.

Anakin only sank to his knees, distantly feeling Dooku do the same through the force, as he felt the break down of his master.


	3. The three of us, again?

The three were at a stare-off. They'd sworn never to have to work as a trio again.

Yet here stood Obi-Wan, Anakin and Dooku chained together. Furthermore, the guards were force-users. They were lucky enough to have been able not to have force suppressant collars on.

They waited for what seemed like hours for a rescue, but they realised that yet again, it fell back down to the three of them.

Dooku and Anakin shared a glance at each other as they watched Obi-Wan turn to face the door as he got to his feet.

Obi-Wan beckoned the guard over, not caring as the man held up a rudimentary lightsaber to his neck. "See, I'm wondering whether you could do us a favour."

"Like I would do anything for you, Jedi scum," the guard hissed.

"Tut-tut," Obi-Wan stated, "you see, that man there is no Jedi, and I'm not feeling much like one at the moment."

The guard's eyebrows scrunched together, trying to work out what the man was saying.

"Drop your weapon," Obi-Wan commanded. He watched as the man's eyes started to glaze over, twitching in a visible sign of an internal struggle. Obi-Wan's hand flew up, raw power flooding off him, "are you dead in the brain, I ordered you to drop your weapon!"

Anakin's and Dooku's jaws snapped open simultaneously as the weapon dropped to the floor.

"That's it," Obi-Wan cooed, "if you wouldn't mind, would you be able to open this door for us, these bindings were incorrectly placed on me."

Dooku and Anakin almost felt like their eyes were out their sockets as the door slid open, and the force-user walked in to unclip the cuffs around the Jedi Master's hands and waist.

"Anything else?" The force-user asked an almost dreamy feeling flooding through his tone.

Obi-Wan patted the man's cheek softly as he cooed to him again, "no, you've done everything you were meant to. You deserve a break." In an instant, the calmness of Obi-Wan's voice faded into an almost growl as he ordered harshly to the force-user, "sleep!"

The man crumpled to the floor, Obi-Wan stepping over the body with no care in the galaxy as he grabbed the rudimentary lightsaber.

Anakin and Dooku had no break from their shock as Obi-Wan swung the lightsaber and broke all their bonds.

"What are you waiting for? An invitation?" Obi-Wan snapped to the shocked two, "we have only a small period before the guards have a shift switch."

Dooku and Anakin followed after Obi-Wan like obedient dogs and their master as the man quickly flew through the base.

Obi-Wan called on many more force-users to his assistance only a handful of times, but soon they were all heading back to the Jedi Temple - the Sith in too much shock to think about making a break for it.

As a group of Jedi's surrounded the ship and the adjacent Sith, Anakin blurted out, "when could a Jedi Mind Trick be used against a force-user?"

The Jedi felt the shared confusion of all of them; where had this come from?

"I'll think you'll find what Kenobi did was more towards mind control than a Jedi Mind Trick," Dooku butted in, "the man asked him whether that was all. Even then, they don't work on force-users in the same way as non-force-users. At least I didn't think so until Kenobi proved us wrong."

All the Jedi were silent as they led the Sith away, unable to process what both the Count and the young Jedi Knight were suggesting of the well-known Jedi Master.

_'Wasn't mind-control the power of the Darkside?'_


	4. The three of us, again? But what happens when the trio is broken?

_ 'Wasn't mind-control the power of the Darkside?' _

\-----

The Jedi Council room was on blades point. The darkness seemed to have finally broken through its sacred walls. If they didn't know what they know, they would have called it out for being Dooku up to his typical plots.

But the Count was still in shock, and the only words he spoke were rattling their brains. Mind-control? From a Jedi Master? The same Jedi Master sitting with them?

If it weren't for the darkness around the room, they would have shrugged it off as a plot to get in their heads. It took all their willpower not to shuffle in their seats, not to look over at the Jedi Master on everyone's thoughts.

"A test," Yoda stated, bringing all attention to the task at hand.

"I agree, we need to test this ability brought forwards," Mace stated, "but a force-user will need to be used."

"Perhaps young Skywalker," Plo offered, "a padawan should not have information to hide from their master."

Obi-Wan's eyes sprung wide; they were doing a test of a skill he's always had. And they were getting him to do it on Anakin.

Didn't they fear this was a power of the Dark Side? They were actively getting him to use it!

\-----

"You wanted to see me, Masters?" Anakin asked as he stood central in the room.

Obi-Wan felt the other Master's eyes on him. "Padawan, step forward," Obi-Wan instructed, keeping his eyes purely on Anakin.

The Jedi Council watched with morbid curiosity as Anakin's eyes glossed over.

"I said, step forward, Padawan," Obi-Wan growled.

The Jedi Masters watched as the Jedi Knight stepped forward until Obi-Wan raised his hand.

"That's it, you've been perfect, Padawan," Obi-Wan cooed before turning to face Yoda.

Yoda did not like the look Obi-Wan was giving him, "I have a bad feeling about this," and when Yoda talks normally, you panic.

"I've always wanted to see what Master Yoda's walking stick was made off," Obi-Wan mused.

"I can get it!" Anakin chirped.

"You can?" Obi-Wan asked, "that would be nice of you; I would not want to put you out of your way."

"It's no worries, Master, I'd love to do something to help you," Anakin smiled dreamily.

"Very well," Obi-Wan smiled before ordering sharply, "get the walking stick."

Yoda had to restrain himself from lashing out as Anakin charged at him. He clutched onto the stick for all his worth.

"I would not keep me waiting, Padawan," Obi-Wan growled, his arms raising, flooding the rumble with power.

Jaws dropped around the room as the growl echoed through them, they too felt the tug at their mind, compelling them to get the walking stick to the Jedi Master.

Yoda yelped as he felt himself lifted from his seat as he hung off the end of the walking stick. We watched with grudged respect as he was carried along with his walking stick to Obi-Wan.

"Release him," Mace stated, his muscles clenching as the call continued to beckon him.

"Very well," Obi-Wan nodded before cooing to Anakin, "you did very well there, although I don't appreciate the fact you brought the Jedi Grandmaster along with the walking stick," Obi-Wan slowly ran his hand across Anakin's cheek as he sharply ordered, "sleep!"

Anakin collapsed to the floor, fast asleep as Yoda debated whether Obi-Wan and Anakin should be smacked with the stick for their actions.

"Mighty show you put on, Obi-Wan," Mace stated.

Obi-Wan could not help but flinch at the lack of title. He was in trouble, and he knew it.

"How long have you been able to do this?" Mace asked.

"All my life," Obi-Wan answered quietly.

There was a wave of sharp intakes of breath around the room.

Obi-Wan had almost forgotten what it felt to be smacked with the Grandmaster's walking stick, how the pain seems to echo through you.

"Taught you nothing, have I?" Yoda asked, "absolutes, Sith deal with. Jedi, not."

"It wasn't an absolute, Anakin still had control over his mind, its a call as such," Obi-Wan stated quietly, "why force-users are more prone to its control. I could have taken all power over him, but I did not."

"You just clearly stated that you can deal with it in absolutes," Mace snapped, "this is not fitting of a Jedi Master, let alone a respected Jedi Council member."

Obi-Wan felt his world fall apart as he was unanimously kicked from the Jedi Council and code. He didn't feel the cuffs as they were snapped on; he didn't see the look on his Padawan face as he was led out towards the cells.

He missed how all attention was focused on him as he was almost paraded around before finally being placed in the cell.

"Look how the mighty have fallen," Dooku stated as he stared at Obi-Wan from the other side of the cell.

Obi-Wan's gaze drifted over to Dooku; the man seemed relaxed. He had no cuffs on, different to the cuffs left on his hands.

Without meaning to, he felt his temper rising, bubbling over his walls. It was overwhelming, and with the constraints, he had no way to break free of his anger.

Dooku almost shot to his feet, scrambling back against the wall at the onslaught coming off the Jedi Master.

The sound of metal creaking filled the cell. The place went eerily quiet before a wave of raw power flooded off the Jedi Master, throwing the doors off the battery and cracking Dooku and the other prisoners against the walls.

Obi-Wan chuckled as he felt the cuffs fell to the floor, "I don't know why they hold themselves back," Obi-Wan smiled, stretching his fingers experimentally, "it thrums around them, but they run and hide."

Dooku knew any mask he held snapped the moment Obi-Wan turned to look at him. His jaw was on the floor as powerful red flames danced around the blue of the Jedi Master, almost blocking the blue from view.

The lightest Jedi Master had fallen.

Obi-Wan strode forwards, using the force to pull the Count along until he finally caught up and walked behind him. Each guard he passed by, he grabbed their weapons, throwing some of the knives and blasters at the other escaping prisoners. "The Jedi will be here soon," Obi-Wan spoke, "they will be shocked so we must act instantly."

Dooku nearly had a heart attack the moment Obi-Wan turned and handed a lightsaber towards him, "it's not your colour, but it'll do for now."

"I thought you were a Jedi?" A prisoner asked, "why should we not attack you?"

"Yes, I was a Jedi until they decided to lock me up for escaping, and rescuing a Jedi," Obi-Wan sneered, making sure that they all saw his eyes. Suddenly his eyes snapped towards the stairs, "they've arrived, take defensive positions. Work together," Obi-Wan ordered as the lightsaber buzzed to life in his hand.

"Stop!" The Jedi shouted as they charged in, lightsabers' drawn. Their eyes widened when they saw just who was leading the escape, their defences falling slightly.

"Now," Obi-Wan growled as he charged forwards, slashing at the Jedi quickly followed by everyone else.

For trained Jedi, the defence they put up was pathetic and useless against the ruthlessness of the escapees. Soon they were all fallen and de-armed.

"Building a collection?" Dooku asked as he saw Obi-Wan collect all the lightsabers up.

Sending Dooku a Chester grin, replying, "something like that."

\-----

"You've changed, Obi-Wan!" Anakin shouted just as the escapees reached the aircraft.

"What gave you that idea, my Padawan?" Obi-Wan grinned, turning to stare at Anakin.

Anakin gulped at the flames lapping at Obi-Wan's eyes. "The chorus of prisoners following you around was a clue; the dead Jedi was another," Anakin stated.

"They couldn't see the bigger picture, not like we do, not as I can," Obi-Wan sneered.

"The bigger picture?" Anakin questioned, feeling like there was more behind what Obi-Wan was saying.

"Who has control over the Jedi?" Obi-Wan asked.

"The Jedi Council," Anakin stated.

"The Jedi Council don't have finance control; they too are controlled," Obi-Wan grinned. "What one man has the complete power over it all?"

Anakin felt his mouth drop, it had been in front of their faces the whole time, "the Chancellor..." He whispered before turning on his heels and charging off.

"Did you mind trick him into leaving?" Someone asked in the background.

"No, he did it himself after he saw the bigger picture," Obi-Wan smirked before boarding the craft and watching the temple fade from view.

\-----

**_'CHANCELLOR PALPATINE REVEALED TO BE SITH LORD!'_ **

**_'CLONE WARS ENDED! ONE MAN CONTROLLING BOTH SIDES!'_ **

**_'Chip removed from Clones for freedom found to have a trigger to kill Jedi at a single command.'_ **

**_'JEDI MASSACRE PREVENTED!'_ **

**_'_ ** _**JEDI MASTER OBI-WAN KENOBI TURNS DARK AND SAVES GALAXY!'** _

_**'PALPATINE CLONES KILLED!** _ **_'_ **

_**'Anakin Skywalker, the hero with no fear, announced Jedi Master, youngest ever.'** _

_**'Anakin Skywalker becomes Jedi Council member, youngest again.'** _

_**'List of Jedi Master Skywalker's achievements.'** _

_**'Jedi allowed attachments?'** _

_**'ANAKIN SKYWALKER REVEALS MARRIAGE WITH PADME SKYWALKER!'** _

_**'OBI-WAN KRYZE ANNOUNCES FIFTEEN-YEAR MARRIAGE WITH SATINE KRYZE!'** _

_**'DUKE AND DUTCHESS OF MANDALOR REVEAL SECRET CHILD OF AGE TWO!'** _

_**'SKYWALKER FAMILY GROWN BY TWO! TWINS BORN INTO POWERFUL LEGACY!'** _

_**'AHSOKA TANO AND NEWLY APPOINTED COMMANDER REX ANNOUNCE MATING!'** _

_**'TANO-FETT FAMILY TO GROW!'** _

**_'Peace between the light and dark, Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kryze leading forefront.'_ **

"See what happens when you see the bigger picture?" Obi-Wan smirked, "Ben Kryze! Drop Arfour right now!" Obi-Wan shouted at his child as he watched him lift the droid with the force.

"Luke Skywalker you too!" Anakin shouted, watching Artwo float in the air beside his son. "Besides misbehaving sons, lots of good."

"Fine!" Luke snapped before almost jumping on Ben, "you want to prank Leia?"

"Yes!" Ben shouted as the two went charging out of the room. Soon to come charging back out screaming followed by an exclamation of;

" **Boys! If I find you, both of you will be missing your arms!** "

While Anakin didn't think his daughter would do as she warned, he quickly used the force to pull the training lightsaber from the child's hands. 


	5. Magik causes problems

Everyone felt their world freeze as green covered Obi-Wan. Nightsister magic covering the Jedi Master.

"This is not going to end well," Cody whispered. When the green cleared, Cody could not bite back the laughter as Dooku let out a shriek of terror. Obi-Wan had been transformed back to a Youngling again.

They didn't realise why Dooku had shrieked like that until little Obi-Wan let out a loud shout of, "Master Dooku! Where are we?" Before charging up to him, grabbing him around the leg.

Dooku tried to pry Youngling Obi-Wan off him. He was almost shaking as much as the small boy. "Go to Cody, he was asked to look after you along with the rest of them by your masters," he almost begged.

Obi-Wan glanced around before his eyes landed on Cody, "are you a Mandalorian?" He asked, seeing the armour as he came charging over in curiosity.

Cody, at a loss of what to do, removed his helmet and crouched down so that he was at the same level as his General, "I'm made of Mandalorian blood, but I am not a Mandalorian, I'm a clone, like the rest of the boys."

"You have a lot of vode then," Obi-Wan mused.

"Why did you send him back? Why isn't he angry and attacking everyone?!" Maul exclaimed.

"Because I'm not putting myself through that torture again!" Dooku exclaimed wearily, "and young Obi-Wan Kenobi was filled with hidden anger that kept building each time a master refused him. He nearly didn't get a master, so he's angry at Jedi yet attached to them at the same time. He hasn't got a master yet by his age. He's a walking time bomb!"

"Can I try your helmet, Mr Cody, sir?" Obi-Wan asked, holding his hands out sightly.

Glancing at the arguing and panicking Sith, Cody slowly lowered his helmet over the tiny General's head, supporting it in place with his hands.

"This is so cool!" Obi-Wan squealed, making Cody's mouth drop open. "I wonder..." He mused before speaking again, " _flying Pheonix count_ ," he spoke in Mando'a. Watching as information suddenly flooded across the screen.

It turns out; the clones helmets also had the hidden information pocket that Mandalorian's have, only those who know the key can get into it - from there, it was next to unlimited what you could find.

Cody slowly lifted his helmet off the General and placed it on his head. He nearly choked on his breath as he saw all the information fluttering around. "How did you get all this? How did you know this existed? None of us knows," he asked.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi was always obsessed with Mandalorians," Dooku sighed, before turning on his heels and running as quickly as he could.

"Master Dooku! Don't leave!" Obi-Wan shouted as his hands shot out, using the force to pull the man back towards himself. "Don't leave me again!" He almost roared as Dooku tried to break out of the force hold.

Cody's eyes widened as he heard the anger behind the small boy's voice. "Hey, I'm sure we have a couple of jetpacks," he stated to Obi-Wan dragging the boy's attention away from the Count.

"Really?!" Obi-Wan asked, "can I have a ride; I've always wanted to know what it's like!"

"I," Cody started, looking around at the men, they seemed to shrug, pointing to the fact that the Sith had already got to their ship and taken into the air. "I don't see why not before he head back to the temple."

"Why do we have to head back to the temple?" Obi-Wan whinged, "they're so stuck on their dusty old rules!"

It was a fact that half the 212th were in tears with laughter.

"Grandmaster Yoda will need to see you," Cody tried.

"Great, he's going to get me with his stick again," Obi-Wan grumbled. "You copy his voice and speech once, and suddenly you're the bad guy!"

Cody didn't know whether it was the fact that Yoda hits Obi-Wan with his walking stick or the fact that Obi-Wan seemed to be a trouble maker when he was younger that caused his jaw to try to dislocate.

"Can we go flying now!" Obi-Wan chirped, pulling at Cody's hand. "Please!" He shouted, jumping to hug him.

Cody yelled out as he was shoved to the floor by the hyperactive Youngling. He was thankful for his armour as the small boy fell on top of him.

"I'll be good!" Obi-Wan nodded excitedly ontop of the clone's chest.

"Alright, but you'll need to get off me first," Cody sighed, thinking up ways to make sure he somehow got a medal or something for this. "Boy's, start collecting everything and packing away, I'll look after the... Er. Obi-Wan."

The boys nodded off and set to do as instructed while Cody almost had to hold the Youngling back from running. Finally, Cody was set up with a jetpack and a very impatient Youngling.

"If you act like that in the air, you could cause us to crash. That would be very bad, so I need you to hold tight and not move," Cody instructed. Cody's mind was reeling that he was telling his General turned Youngling what to do. What rank does a Youngling have anyway?

"I promised I'd be good," Obi-Wan stated like it was apparent.

Cody slowly picked up Obi-Wan, resting the little one on his hip so that the boy's hands clutched around his shoulders. "Ready, hold tight," Cody warned as he crouched before launching into the air.

All the boys could hear the high pitched scream that ran around; half the planet must have heard it at the volume it reached. Soon, it was replaced by a whoop of joy and giggles.

Cody was sure he was now deaf in one ear as he launched into the air. But once the jetpack broke through the trees and settled down, the scream was replaced by one of pure unbridled happiness and giggles. "Are you enjoying yourself there, young one?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" Obi-Wan exclaimed his eyes wide as he took in everything, "can you fly around? I want to know what it's like to fly with a Mandalorian!"

"I'm not a Mandalorian, only a clone of one," Cody stated softly.

"Hence, having the blood of a Mandalorian, making you Mandalorian until you do something that proves otherwise!" Obi-Wan smiled.

"I didn't know that," Cody stated, shocked, "now, let's see what we can do about flying." Cody slowly started to move around, soon morphing into more of the easy tricks, enjoying the pure excitement the ad in his hand let off at each skill.

Slowly, they came down again and started to walk towards the ship. Cody placed Obi-Wan on the floor before removing his Jetpack. Obi-Wan started to panic; they were going to fly!

"No, no, no!" He shouted, back peddling away from the ship.

Cody quickly scooped the Youngling up into his hand, checking him over to see whether he was hurt. "What's wrong?"

"I don't like flying," Obi-Wan whimpered, pressing his face into Cody's neck. "It's scary," he cried again, his body almost shaking from fear.

"But you just loved flying," Cody asked, confused.

"But, its a jetpack and a Mandalorian," Obi-Wan sniffed, "that's a ship."

"How about this, I let you wear my helmet, and I keep my jetpack on, does that seem acceptable?" Cody offered.

Obi-Wan thought it over before slowly nodding his head, biting his lip nervously. " _Carry me, please,_ " he whispered, " _that way if I fall, you've already caught me._ "

"Alright," Cody said as he lowered the shaking child to the floor and slowly removed his helmet to give to Obi-Wan. He crouched down to pick up his jetpack from where he'd thrown it in his hurry and clipped it on again before picking up the helmeted Youngling.

"Ready to go Commander?" Waxer asked as Cody finally got his hold on both Obi-Wan and the standing hold.

"Yes," Cody nodded, feeling Obi-Wan stiffen as the engines started. "I got you; you're not going to fall."

Watching the Youngling shake, Waxer finally asked, "is the General, ok?"

"He's terrified of flying," Cody sighed.

" _But he wanted to have a go with a jetpack,_ " Waxer whispered, shocked.

A smirked tugged in the corners of Cody's lips, "but that was with a jetpack and a 'Mandalorian'."

"But we're not Mandalorian," Waxed stated.

"We are. He says about how we are of Mandalorian Blood, and therefore unless we do something to stop us from being Mandalorian, we are still Mandalorian," Cody explained. "And that fact is the only reason that I got him into this ship so I'll go with it."

"He's gone still and floppy," Boil stated, worry evident in his voice.

"He's asleep," Cody stated, "my helmet would have alerted us if it was anything but sleep."

"Why?"

"The General added it as a joke a couple of years ago called Baby Sleep Monitor," Cody smirked. "He got annoyed at finding me unconscious in a battle and on ships."

"You take after the General too much for your own good."

\-----

" _Obi-Wan._ "

Obi-Wan shifted slightly, trying to block out the light that threatened his sleep.

" _Obi-Wan, you need to wake up_ ," he heard whispered again.

"No," he whined; he was warm and comfortable. He was not going to wake up.

"Obi-Wan, we can get you some tea if you wake up," the voice said.

"Blech, nasty," Obi-Wan stated, shaking his head slightly before falling back asleep.

His sleep was interrupted as whoever was holding him burst into laughter.

"Wha' I do?" He asked sleepily, lifting his head to look around.

"Nothing," Cody laughed, "one of the boys said something funny."

"'right," Obi-Wan yawned as he started to nod off again.

"Nope, you're not falling asleep again," Cody said, jolting Obi-Wan slightly to wake him.

"Why?"

"Because," Cody started pausing before coming up with something that would keep the Younglings attention, "my closest Vod from another group just so happens to lead a group of 'flying Phoenix' as you called them. And they love to perform tricks."

The 212th shared a look, knowing that Cody had just thrown Rex of the deep end now. They kept their sniggering between them as they watched Obi-Wan almost vibrate with excitement.

"Really?!" He shouted, suddenly awake.

"I'm sure if you ask him nicely he and his team might take you out for a spin," Cody smiled, hiding back his smirk.

"But what if he drops me," Obi-Wan suddenly threatened.

"He has a harness that you could wear that would strap you to his chest; he can't drop you then," Cody stated, before grunting as Obi-Wan started to move around. "Might need to calm down."

"Sorry," Obi-Wan stated, his smile never fading.

"We've arrived at the temple, sirs," a clone stated, "we've parked in the main hanger. There are a few Jedi waiting for us and Captain Rex."

"Alright," Cody nodded as the doors opened.

"Cody, whos that and where's Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked when he saw the door open.

"Who said my name?" Obi-Wan asked as he was set on the floor.

"That would be General Skywalker, Obi-Wan," Cody said as he removed the helmet and pointed to Anakin.

Anakin's jaw was on the floor as he stared at Youngling Obi-Wan Kenobi who wasn't any older than eleven - the age where most we're already with a master.

"Where are we?" Obi-Wan asked, pulling at Cody's arm again.

"The temple," Cody answered, nearly stumbling as Obi-Wan clutched his leg, looking around the room.

"Who's he looking for?" Anakin asked.

"Grandmaster Yoda," Plo smirked.

"You see the one in blue and white?" Cody asked, pointing to Rex, who removed his helmet to show that he too was flesh to Obi-Wan.

"Yes?"

"He's the one I was talking about earlier," Cody said, making sure that everyone but Obi-Wan could see his smirk.

Obi-Wan shot off, barrelling Rex off his feet. "Can you can you?!" He shouted, almost bouncing on Rex's chest.

"He means can you and some of the 501st take him out with some jetpacks," Cody sniggered, "although, he's afraid you'll drop him so you'll have to use a harness."

"Aruetyc!" Rex hissed only to find himself with a lapful of very angry Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"That's not a very nice thing to say, gar besom osik!" Obi-Wan exclaimed. "And I thought you'd be good, jai'galaar eye!"

Rex felt his jaw drop open.

"Kandosii!" Cody cheered, knowing that only the clones would understand, he then went on to explain, "kaysh mirsh solus."

"Makes sense," Obi-Wan nodded. "Mir'osik," he then giggled, pointing at Rex.

Cody could not stop the laughs that time, he was bent double almost in tears as Rex just stared.

"Did you teach him that?" Rex growled.

"No. He seems to have learnt early into his life, judging by his accent," Cody shrugged.

"Ori'buyce, kih'kovid?" Obi-Wan asked Cody, pointing to Rex. At the growl and glare that came from Rex, he turned and snarled back at him, "moir'osik, ne shab'rud'ni..."

Rex's jaw was permanently open, while Cody seemed to have lost the fight and was now rolling around on the floor in tears with his laughter.

Cody eventually got to his feet and picked up the still glaring Obi-Wan depositing him on his hip automatically as he reached down to held Rex up.

"You owe me, big time," Rex growled as he started to organise the jetpack group.

"What was that about?" Anakin asked jolting everyone else from their shock.

"He seems to know Mando'a," Cody smirked, "and knows how to use it well."

Plo eyes seemed to dance slightly, "how insulting?" He knew very well what Obi-Wan could be like when he was young.

"Scale of one to ten, sir?" Cody asked, at the nod, he answered, "six through to nine."

"What did Rex do?" Anakin sighed.

"Mir'osik called Mr Cody a traitor," Obi-Wan hissed.

"And what is he calling Rex?"

"Dung for brains!" Obi-Wan smiled.

Anakin's jaw dropped.

"I hope you know about his obsession with all things Mandalorian, Commander," Plo stated.

"Count Dooku was very informative between his screams," Cody chuckled, "it was the only way that I managed to get him to fly here, sir."

"Yeah, I almost forgot he was terrified of flying as a youngling," Plo mused.

"He decided that if a Mandalorian were to hold him with a jetpack on while he wears the helmet, then he would be ok, sir," Cody explained, "he eventually fell asleep and refused to wake up until I used Rex and his jetpacks to bribe him."

"Why did you not use tea?"

"Blech, nasty stuff," Obi-Wan stated, sticking out his tongue in disgust, "why does everyone think I like it."

Anakin's mouth was on the floor.

"We will be doing a meeting over this, so you and Rex have a couple of hours to distract him," Plo stated, "we wish you well, Commander."

"No mean green bean?" Obi-Wan's asked, his eyes wide.

"No 'mean green bean'," Plo confirmed.

"Mar'e!" Obi-Wan whooped, throwing his hands in the air.

Cody slowly placed Obi-Wan on the floor, almost tripping as the youngling dragged him along towards where Rex had stormed off.

"Who's green mean bean?" Anakin whispered.

"Grandmaster Yoda," Plo stated, "your master misbehaved more than you, Grandmaster Yoda took to using his walking stick to keep him in line."

"That..." Anakin started, "explains a few things."

\-----

"Are you sure this will hold?" Obi-Wan asked again, wiggling.

"As said the last twenty times, it's designed to carry something twice your weight, you're fine," Rex sighed. "Boys, this isn't standard training, but instead putting on a show as such."

"Who's that your holding?" Echo asked.

"General Kenobi," Rex smirked.

"I thought he didn't like flying?" Echo asked.

"He's obsessed with Mandalorian's, so he's fascinated with us and the jetpacks," Cody asked, "he already got me to give him a ride, now we need to distract for a couple of hours."

"I can't believe he managed to drag you into this," Fives sniggered.

"No, Mr Cody stays!" Obi-Wan snapped, "don't trust mir'osik fully."

The clones burst into laughter.

"He's got it out for you, Rex!" Fives laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up," Rex growled. "Anyway, out you go!"

Cody was the first one to jump off the gunship diving down before igniting the jetpack. As he came back into view, he twirled slightly, putting on the show so that the others know what to do.

Fives whooped before jumping off the gunship in a flip and rocketing up. Echo saluted Obi-Wan as he tumbled backwards of the gunship.

"Ready?" Rex asked Obi-Wan before taking walking off the gunship when Obi-Wan nodded.

_\- Rex would swear later in life that moment is why his hearing got worse before the others. -_

Cody saw what happened but was too late to act, by the time Cody got to the duo, Obi-Wan was a blubbering mess. "Di'kut!" Cody whispered to Rex as the two landed in the gunship again. "He fears flying because he fears to fall!"

Obi-Wan was clinging to Cody, shaking like a leaf. "No, no, no," he cried.

" _Hey I got you,_ " Cody whispered as Rex quickly clipped the harness around him. " _See, I've got the harness now,_ " he whispered, slowly bringing Obi-Wan's eyes to look at him. "He doesn't always think before acting," Cosy stated, glaring over at Rex slightly with the rest of the group hovering near the door. 

"I didn't mean it, ad," Rex whispered, stretching a hand out to touch Obi-Wan. 

Obi-Wan flinched, pulling away from Rex and further into Cody, "stay away," he whimpered. 

Rex's hand faltered slightly before pulling away. He too was distraught; he'd made a child cry and could do nothing about it. 

"How about I float out there with you and the others perform a show?" Cody offered, he then bent his head to whisper at Obi-Wan, making sure the comm was on so that the others could hear him, " _Rex screams high pitched if he's pushed or flung off something high._ "

Rex was very suddenly stiff, every instinct telling him to get away as quick as he can, but a small part of him telling him that it would make the ad happy again. 

Obi-Wan giggled before a smirk covered his face. He twisted and shoved out with the force, throwing Rex over the side of the gunship. 

Rex yelled out, knowing that his scream was what the Youngling was after before igniting the jetpack and joining the rest of his sniggering group. 

"Ready?" Cody asked. He slowly ignited the jetpack, lifting himself from the floor before angling himself to float out. "You can land again, we'll bring ourselves back," Cody said to the gunship over the comms. 

Obi-Wan's grip on Cody's arm tightened as the gunship turned around, watching it disappear. 

"Hey, it's alright, I got you," Cody soothed, rubbing the Younglings arm until he was calm. 

"We got a show ready!" Fives shouted over the comms on Cody's arm. "I present you, the Blue Pheonix!" 

Obi-Wan's eyes went straight to the sky in front of them. 

The three flew by in perfect synchronisation, Rex leading the group in an arrow shape. The curved up, splitting off so that Fives went left, Rex went up, and Echo went right. 

They continued to fly around, sometimes having Cody join in so that they could do rolls around him. Soon, Cody got a message on his comm telling them to come back. 

The four landed in a kite pattern, almost looking like they were guarding Obi-Wan. 

"I thought Obi-Wan was meant to be with you, Rex?" Anakin asked when he saw who Obi-Wan was strapped to. 

Rex shuffled his feet, looking down while all the clones and Obi-Wan glared at him. 

"Your Captain took a page out your book and walked off the gunship without starting his jetpack," Cody growled. 

"I didn't realise he was afraid of falling," Rex mumbled. 

"You didn't realise until he was crying and flinching when you moved near him," Cody hissed, subconsciously moving his arms around the child almost like he was protecting him from Rex. 

  
"And why isn't he distraught anymore? If it was as bad as you say," Plo asked.

Cody looked down expectantly at Obi-Wan, and he was not disappointed as Obi-Wan promptly shouted, "I threw him off a gunship! He screamed high pitched!"

"I knew I got that from you!" Anakin shouted.

"You got that from me?!" Obi-Wan shouted.

"What Skywalker means is you've hung around him before, and he's picked up a few habits," Plo stated.

"Who are you, Skywalker?" Obi-Wan asked as Cody unclipped him from the harness.

"A Jedi Knight," Anakin replied, "are you a Padawan?"

The room grew icy silent.

Obi-Wan shuffled slightly. "I'm just a Youngling. They say that I can't release my emotions, they say I need to learn not to be an angry time bomb," Obi-Wan stated, his fists clenching.

Anakin felt his words dry out. His master kept being refused a master because of anger issues? Anger issues?!

Were they talking about the same Obi-Wan Kenobi? Right?!

"You are a trouble maker, young Kenobi," Plo said as he beckoned the odd group to follow him. He turned a blind eye to the Youngling clutching onto the Clone Commander - he knew more than many, why some Younglings grow fearful in these walls.

"Where are we going, Master Koon?" Obi-Wan asked.

"To get you kitted up for a mission of high importance," Plo stated.

"Get me kitted up? Mission?" Obi-Wan asked, confused.

"An armour - I know you've always wanted to wear some. And something to give you some experience," Plo soothed. "You'll be joining Commander Cody and General Skywalker on this mission."

"A mission to gain experience?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Something new we're trying," Plo stated, "and your armour is just through there for you to get into. I think you'll find the design familiar."

"Mr Cody, I," Obi-Wan started, his feet shuffling slightly, "I don't know how to get into armour."

"I'm sure you'll find it straight forwards," Cody reassured.

"Mr Cody," now it was Obi-Wan's turn at puppy-eyes, "I'd need help."

" _What has my life got to_?" Cody whispered under his breath before allowing Obi-Wan to drag him away.

\-----

"They won't laugh," Cody stated, "General Skywalker has always wanted to wear full armour."

The others watched as a small head peeked around the corner, before slowly walking out came Obi-Wan.

He was dressed in a small white armour set with yellow stripes running through the seems. He looked like a mixture between Mandalorian and the 212th battalion.

"See, they are not laughing," Cody said.

"I rather think it's impressive and that it suits you well," Anakin reassured.

That seemed to do the trick as Obi-Wan was almost danced around them, showing off. Just as he turned his back towards them, they saw what looked to be a small yet powerful jetpack across his back.

"This armour is based on a drawing young Obi-Wan did when he was eight," Plo explained. "But come, your mission awaits."

\-----

Cody could not figure out what was shaking more, the gunship, or the Youngling in his arms. Even with all this armour, the child refused to stand on his own two feet and needed Cody to carry him instead.

Cody knew what the target was, Maul and that they had to bring Obi-Wan so that the cure could be dealt as quick as possible to avoid problems.

Obi-Wan didn't know that they were going against the Sith, just like he didn't know about his history with the red man. Cody didn't know whether to take this as a blessing or a curse.

\-----

It was both, Cody decided. Maul had found them and was now holding him at blade point. The heat radiating off was almost unbearable.

But was unbearable was the fact that Obi-Wan had been knocked unconscious into a tree.

He could not decide whether his judgement needed reevaluating again or not. But he decided against it, Obi-Wan wasn't a General currently, but a child that Cody felt the strong need to protect from all harm.

"Now, the clone guardian dies," Maul hissed as he approached Cody, using the force to rip the man's helmet off.

Just as the blade came down, there was a shrilly shout that grew deeper and deeper, just as Maul went flying away and off the edge of the cliff. "Stay away from him!"

Cody flung around, turning to face a man dressed in beskar.

The man was dressed in a shiny cream armour, yellow lines in the seams. There was a jetpack on his back, and a helmet on his head. The mask, other than the cream and yellow colour like the rest of the suit, showed the man had power, yet gave nothing away.

"Don't you recognise me anymore, Cody?" The man rumbled.

Cody scrunched his eyebrows until he finally put together the similarities. "General Kenobi?"

The man chuckled as he removed his mask, revealing an adult Obi-Wan beneath. The blue eyes seemed to dance with streaks of lightning for a breath moment before fading, "you thought I wouldn't have an actual set of armour the moment I had the chance?"

Cody, words stuck in his throat, shook his head as he stared at Obi-Wan.

"Come, we need to check on Maul," Obi-Wan stated as he pulled the clone up and passed over the white helmet.

\-----

 _"Good to have you back, Obi-Wan,"_ Anakin smiled.

"It's good to be back," Obi-Wan nodded. "Now I need to write up the report for Maul's death."

 _"Finally got Maul?"_ Anakin asked.

"Turns out you can't survive being thrown off a cliff," Obi-Wan said, his lips twitching.

Anakin's form faded from the holocall as the Jedi Knight roared with laughter.

\-----

"Cody, catch."

Cody turned around just in time to catch the object the General had thrown at him. Looking down, it was sealed with the Mandalorian wax crest.

"Go on, open it," Obi-Wan nodded.

By now, a small crowd had formed of 212th and the 501st. Cody turned the letter over in his hands a few times before carefully opening it.

_Dear Cody Fett,_

_We are pleased to present you with a Mandalorian birth right certificate. As your hatch date is unclear, there is no valid birth certificate. Please let this suffice._

_Ni kar'tayl gai sa'ad._

_Manda'yaim._

Cody felt his mouth drop as no words escaped, his eyes looking up to stare at Obi-Wan. All around him, he could hear the whispers and gasps of the surrounding clones, but he was only focused on the writing and the General.

"Figured as I said it so much, I should prove it correct," Obi-Wan shrugged, "and Fett is the last name of the man you were cloned from, so I thought it would work well."

"How is this allowed?" Cody gulped, "I'm just a clone."

"Not by that writing and the records on Mandalore," Obi-Wan smiled, "you're a Mandalorian, not owned by the Republic."

Cody wanted to say more, but his words fell short as he watched the General walk away.

"Guess he remembers being a Youngling with us then," Waxer stated.

" _Oh kriff_ ," Rex muttered going sickly white. " _I'm going to have to avoid him all the time._ "

Cody laughed along with everyone else, but he was still focused on the letter between his hands, and a memory of a small boy with bright blue eyes.


	6. It was all for her

It was a very well kept secret that Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi was in love with the Dutchess Satine of Mandalore. Well, it's very well kept if you don't count the thousands of Mandalorians, half the younglings in the Jedi Temple and the whole planet of Shili.

\-----

_He was running; he could not tell why, or where, or what from. But he was running. Suddenly, the pace changed, like he was being weighed down. Glancing down, he saw why. Red beskar covered him, helmet in one hand, blaster in the other._

_There was a scream, and everything changed around him. Satine was there, lying dead by a two-sided red lightsaber._

Obi-Wan woke up with a scream; he could vaguely feel a pain in his fist and another scream in the background.

"Force, Obi-Wan! I won't wake you in a nightmare again!" Anakin shouted the words mumbled by the hand cupping his nose.

Obi-Wan's eyes landed on Anakin's crouched form on the floor. Just as he watched, he could see the blood start to drip down the man's arm. "Let's get you to Kix," he sighed as he heaved the fallen Jedi off the floor.

\-----

If the walk there was awkward with Anakin dripping blood down himself, then explaining it to the medics was another form of torture.

"So you're telling me, General Kenobi broke your nose, a General that avoids conflict if possible?" Kix asked. You could just see the raised eyebrow behind the helmet. "And you, Mr I don't fight, don't remember socking him around the face?" Kix questioned, turning on Obi-Wan.

"I only remember a nightmare and myself screaming," Obi-Wan shrugged.

"Your bruises should fade, General Kenobi. Your nose should be healed by tomorrow, General Skywalker, but no training until I give the clearance," Kix instructed, glaring slightly at the young Knight.

"Great," Anakin grumbled under his breath before turning on his heels and leaving the room, ignoring the looks he got for having bacta plastered all over his nose.

"I recommend you find something calming to do, General," Kix nodded to Obi-Wan before leaving to attend to another patient.

\-----

That's how Obi-Wan found himself meditating in his room. But no matter how hard he tried, he could not get the image out of his head of Satine dying, over and over he watched her die. Sometimes reaching out to him, others so far away that she didn't know he was there.

But the worst was when Maul used his lightsaber to chop the Dutchess the same way he'd cut Maul's legs off then thrown her into his arms, smiling as Obi-Wan held the dying Satine in his hands.

Finally, a different vision filed his mind.

He knew where Maul was.

Picking up his lightsaber, he stood out of his room.

The Jedi Council can wait, Maul needed to go. And he needed to go NOW.

\-----

Maul just finished his meal when all the alarms went off around him. "What droid set off an explosion this time," he growled, grabbing his lightsaber.

"I think you'll find I am no droid," he heard snarled behind him.

"Kenobi," Maul grinned as he turned to face the man. His jaw dropped when he saw the Jedi Master.

The man was stood before him, lightsaber blaring next to his side. The standard cream armour and robes the Jedi wore was replaced with a dark grey almost black suit of armour highlighting Obi-Wan's emotion-filled eyes.

The crucial part of the eyes wasn't that they were emotion-filled, but that they weren't blue - at least not entirely. The blue was almost covered in a transparent fiery red, flickering with anger and protectiveness.

But protectiveness for what?

"Surprised?" Obi-Wan smirked, "surely this has been what you've been waiting for?"

"This certainly is a change in the foretold events," Maul smirked back. "I thought I'd have to ram my blade through more people."

Obi-Wan's eyes hardened instantly, filled with the fiery red. "I will not let you kill her!" He snarled.

Maul choked on his breath, "her?!" As much as he thought, he could not think of someone that would ignite this reaction from the otherwise stoic Jedi Master, "who is her?"

"Doesn't matter," Obi-Wan snarled, "all that matters is that you are not going to leave this room alive!"

"Who's caught your eye that I shall kill?" Maul asked as he brought his blade up to block Obi-Wan's swing.

"You don't deserve to know her name," Obi-Wan snarled with a hiss, "you're just a beast waiting for slaughter."

Maul had little to no time to process the words as an onslaught of blows rained down on him. He quickly worked up a sweat on the never-ending rain, being forced further and further into a corner. Finally, when Maul was cornered, Obi-Wan preparing the final blow, he exclaimed in desperation, "what would she think of this?"

A grin-like smirk crossed Obi-Wan's face, "she doesn't have to know, no one does. Only the two of us will know," he purred out before his blade swung down and cleanly sliced the man's head from the body. "Guess only I'll know," he added as a second thought, a laugh bubbling to the surface.

Obi-Wan laughed and laughed until tears streamed down his face, hands holding the floor on shaky knees—until the laughs turned to sobs as the wall finally broke in the beaten man's body, mind and soul.

\-----

_**'Anakin, please, please, come. Stop me!'** _

Anakin awoke with a start at his master beg. He could not shake the echoing sobs bouncing through the bond.

_'I'm coming master; I'll help you!'_

_**'Bring help; I don't want to hurt you! Please.'** _

Anakin felt his heartache at the desperation flowing through those words.

_'You won't hurt me, master.'_

_**'You don't know that. I don't know that.'** _

The harshness threw Anakin; those words were spoken with a tone he'd rarely heard from Obi-Wan. Something significant had happened, something so drastic, Obi-Wan was almost fearful.

\-----

The rescue team was scrambled together in record time. The moment the 501st had seen the state their General was in, they set to work. The moment the 212th knew it was their General, then they joined in.

Anakin was tapping his feet as he held onto the straps on the gunship, his whole body was filled with worry - but he could not tell whether it was his, or his master's as it flowed from their force bond.

\-----

"01822, we have two battalions approaching," one droid stated. "What do we do? Shot at them?"

"The horned guys dead," 01822 stated, "the previous republic ship nearly killed us all, 22379. I don't think we can stop that many."

"01822, we still have that human with a circuit malfunction," 22379 stated, "could he be a hostage?"

"His eyes were red," 01822 stated, "programming says don't kill humans with red eyes, they are on our side, they are the ones in command."

"Are their eyes red?" 22379 asked.

"I can not see that from here!" 01822 stated, slapping 22379 with his blaster.

"Do we wait to check?" 22379 asked.

"We could call them to ask?" 33451 offered.

"That'd work," 01822 hummed, before pressing the comms, "identified battalions, state your eye colours."

\-----

_"Identified battalions, state your eye colours."_

"What the kriff do you mean state your eye colour?" Anakin spluttered.

 _"State your eye colour,"_ the droid started again before muttering, _"and I thought you were bad, 22379."_

"Eh, we have a range of blue, brown and amber," Anakin answered, shrugging to everyone around him.

There seemed to be some talking in the background before the droid spoke up again, _"what is amber?"_

"Erm..." Anakin started before whispering, " _how do you describe your eyes, Rex?_ "

"A yellowish/gold and brown," Rex shrugged, "that is how people describe them to me sometimes."

Anakin shrugged before answering to the droid, "yellowish/gold and brown colour."

There seemed to be more muttering in the background and something that sound like a gun hitting a droid in the head before the droid answered, _"you are cleared for landing."_

Everyone's mouths dropped open. Was this droid malfunctioning?

Anakin stuttered back a, "I-er-thank you?"

 _"Roger, roger."_ The droid replied before turning off the comms.

They slowly landed the droid that they were talking with standing on the strip waiting for them, behind him were two other droids. "Where are the amber eyes?" 01822 asked.

They all looked at Rex who shrugged before taking his helmet off.

01822 turned to face him along with 22379 and 33451. "Are you here to collect the malfunctioning human?"

"What malfunctioning human?" Rex asked.

"The one that came earlier," 33451 stated.

"Who came here earlier? How are they malfunctioning?" Rex asked, glancing at the others.

"A human wielding a lightsaber, and their face is leaking," 01822 stated.

22379 then butted in, "horned guy is dead."

"They didn't need to know that!" 01822 hissed, hitting him with his blaster again.

"Roger, roger," 22379 stated.

"No, that was useful to know," Rex stated, trying to keep his amusement off his face - they reminded him of his vod as cadets.

22379 seemed to preen at the Captain's words.

"Can you take us to the malfunctioning human?" Anakin butted in.

"Why, are you going to kill him?" 33451 hissed.

"We are going to help him," Rex soothed.

"I like him better than the horned guy," 33451 stated.

"I thought we were going to lose a leg," 22379 muttered.

"Follow us," 01822 stated as he started to lead them towards the human.

\-----

Everyone felt their throats dry as they heard the heart-wrenching sobs coming from the shape in the corner.

"Obi-Wan?" Anakin called out softly as he approached.

"What is the malfunction called?" 01822 asked.

"Crying," Rex stated, "an expression of emotion, either sad or happy. For this instance, it's sad."

"What's emotion?" 33451 asked.

"Emotion is individual coding in their brain, the motherboard, that controls what they do in different situations - actions which they often would not do," Rex explained, thinking over what the droids might understand, "for instance, you would trust your fellow droids to assist in taking down the enemy, and you are loyal to your commander. Those are emotions; they make you do things, like how you will just listen to the orders."

"But that is our programming," 22379 stated, confused.

"Exactly, it's in your programming, your coding, just like how it's the humans coding," Rex stated, watching as it suddenly clicked in the three droids.

Ahsoka felt her lips twitch at the struggles Rex was going through. Both at what words to say and an internal battle that these droids were the enemy still. They were acting like Rex's brothers; she could see it, the others could see it. They were acting like shinies wanting to learn - and Rex was starting to fall into the role of Captain and teacher.

"Obi-Wan, it's ok," Anakin whispered.

"What's that other human doing approaching him?" 22379 asked.

"He's helping him," Rex stated.

"Helping him with a malfunction?"

"No, emotions are not malfunctions," Rex stated, "what are your names?"

"01822."

"22379."

"33457."

"Don't you have name names?" Ahsoka asked.

"No, those are our designations," 33457 stated.

"Well, my designation is CT-27-5555 or ARC-5555, but I was also given the name Fives by my brothers and me," Fives stated.

"Can we have names?" 22379 asked.

"I don't see why not," Cody butted in.

"What name would you give me?" 22379 asked.

"How about Ge'tal?" Fives offered, "it means red, like the colour of your stripes."

22379 looked down at his stipes before nodding. "I like that," Ge'tal stated.

Rex looked over the rest of the droids that somehow managed to look waiting with their metal faces, "how about Alor for you, 01822? It means leader."

"That sounds good," Alor stated.

"What about me?" 33457 asked, "I was just used to guard the knowledge centre."

"Well, that's your name then, Cabur, guardian," Ahsoka said, "you got the important job of guarding these two now."

"Guys, I might need your assistance," Anakin called over to them.

Turning to look, they saw that Obi-Wan had shuffled himself away from Anakin, leaving the decapitated body of Maul in plain sight.

"It's ok, master, we're here, we are all here," Ahsoka whispered as they all crouched by Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan sighed, shivering before slowly turning to look them in the eye, flinching at the looks they shot him.

It took all their concentration and effort not to gasp or let their mouths drop. Or even more away or reach for their weapons. The Jedi Master's eyes were dancing with a red flame - almost covering all the blue beneath.

That's when they took in the rest of the man's appearance. Instead of the usual cream robes, he was in a dark grey armour.

"I couldn't let him kill her," Obi-Wan whimpered, tucking his head into his knees as sobs started to shake through his body again.

Anakin wrapped himself around Obi-Wan, nodding as Ahsoka, Cody and Rex did the same. He rested his head on the hair of Obi-Wan's head. "Don't worry, he can not get Satine now," he soothed.

The three droids looked at each other before they also crouched down and tried to wrap themselves around Obi-Wan. They startled when they felt the man chuckle slightly.

"What was that?" Ge'tal asked, jumping slightly. "Was it a malfunction?"

"No," Obi-Wan smiled, "it was a chuckle, an expression of the emotion happiness."

"Happiness," Cabur stated, rolling it around on his voice box, "I like the sound of that."

"So do we," echoed everyone in the room.


	7. No secret worth being kept

It was no secret that Obi-Wan would do anything for the 212th, and they would do anything in return.

But this idea was tested to breaking level.

\-----

Obi-Wan was following a lead when it happened, the distress call from his Commander.

_Two quick beeps - I'm in trouble_ _,_

_Two held out - the others are with me_ _,_

_Two quick - come and rescue._

It repeated before getting cut off.

Obi-Wan changed the plan instantly in his head, body pivoting on the balls of his feet to run through the halls to where Cody and his team were.

Running in, two familiar hums of drawn lightsabers flooded his ears. Quick surveillance of the room showed all the clones were knocked unconscious against the wall, hurt but alive and that Count Dooku and Maul were standing central and staring at him.

"Noble as ever, Master Kenobi," the Count nodded, "rushing in to save your clones."

"Thank you," Obi-Wan snapped sarcastically.

"Bring disturbing news, we do," the Count continued, "we have foreseen the future through visions."

"Skywalker will bring the end to the Republic and the Jedi," Maul hissed.

"And if that is true, then why do you care?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Because he shall start to fall of the Sith, taking his place as my Master's apprentice," Dooku stated.

"And why should I believe you?" Obi-Wan asked through gritted teeth.

"Because you know it's true, you've felt it yourself," Dooku said.

"You've clenched your teeth," Maul stated, "you've always known of the hidden darkness within the 'chosen one'."

"Say I believe you, why do you want me here?" Obi-Wan sighed.

"One of Grandmaster Yoda's lineage has to fall," Dooku stated, "and we can not risk it being Skywalker."

"And that brings it down to me," Obi-Wan growled through gritted teeth.

"We know how close you got to your clones after the Dutchess' death," Maul stated, "so we thought something to, ah, sweeten the deal. My master will make them kill you if you stay a Jedi, not as a dark side user."

"Leave them out of this," Obi-Wan hissed, trying to move to block the others from them.

Maul used the force to snap one of the clone's neck. The noise echoed around them. "Don't move, unless you want them all to die."

Obi-Wan stood his ground, hand clenching around his lightsaber.

"Deactivate the blade," Dooku ordered.

"As fun as that sounds, I'd rather not," Obi-Wan snapped.

Dooku was the one that broke the next neck, "do it. Otherwise, you will lose more than one."

Reluctantly, Obi-Wan deactivated the blade but didn't move from his defensive position.

"So you do listen!" Maul cackled.

"Now, we have a plan," Dooku said, "and we only need one of your clones to do so."

"What is your plan?" Obi-Wan asked, trying to release his feelings away and into the Force.

"After you turn, you stay within the Jedi Order, act like nothing is different," Dooku stated, "but you will answer and rely information to us."

"You want me to be a spy," Obi-Wan stated, "you can forget about that."

It was two clones that were lifted from their necks, briefly choking before their necks also were crushed and dropped to the floor again.

"Shall we try that again?" Dooku asked, before signalling over to Cody, "there is only one clone left after all."

"So what do you say, _Master Jedi_?"

Obi-Wan let off a string of curses and insults towards the two Sith, hoping the two got what he meant from what they could understand.

"Do you kiss your Commander with that mouth?" Dooku teased, watching with smug satisfaction as the Jedi Master went deathly silent.

"Sir?" The three heard groaned from the wall. It seemed like the Clone Martial Commander had started to wake.

"So what is your choice?" Dooku asked as he raised the clone by the neck, his fingers twitching in anticipation.

An image of Cody's body laid prone along the rest of the clones blared brightly in his mind, how it brought bubbling fury to his soul as Maul and Dooku laughed as they carved into him.

Dooku only just had time to see the flash of fiery Sith red in the High General's eyes before Maul and himself around themselves flung through the nearest wall and into the next room.

Obi-Wan didn't glance at the damage he caused as he scrambled over to the coughing Cody. "Cody!" He exclaimed as he tried to pull the Commander closer.

"Sir, what was all that?" Cody coughed, signalling to everything happening around them.

"A force push," Obi-Wan explained as he picked up Cody while getting to his feet.

"I can walk sir," Cody stuttered.

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at the clone, "I know you're not telling the truth."

"Kriffing Force abilities," Cody muttered as he felt himself start slipping between the realms of conscious and unconscious.

"Stay with me, Cody," Obi-Wan shook, picking up his pace as he ran to where the transport was.

\-----

"Well, that went well," Dooku stated.

Maul huffed, signalling to their broken bodies, "before or after the Jedi broke our bones?"

"Obi-Wan Kenobi used the dark side to break our bones," Dooku grinned, "our plan in coming together splendidly."

"He's the master of deception," Maul scoffed.

"His eyes danced with the red flame of a fallen Jedi, of a powerful Sith."

"Only the Force will know if that's true," Maul stated.

"Then we will wait and see," Dooku grinned.

\-----

"Rex, why can't Cody ever answer the comms by himself?" Ahsoka asked.

"Well, sir, ever since that mission three moon rotations ago, General Kenobi has not been allowing the Commander out of his sight," Rex answered.

"Why?"

"They were one of the few that came back alive," Rex sighed, "something on that mission meant that when General Kenobi rescued Cody from Maul and Count Dooku, he became protective of the clone. The medics are saying it is a coping mechanism."

"Does Skyguy know of this, Rex?"

"The General has tried to help," Rex stated, "but he was thrown against the wall, sir."

"Obi-Wan lashed out?" Ahsoka gasped.

"Yes, sir," Rex nodded, "but he seems to be getting better now, the medics say."

"That's good, at least."

\-----

_"Execute order 66."_

Cody's mind shut down as he sent the message out to all the rest of the Commanders. He and his men all raised their blaster to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan chuckled, startling his men, "so this is what they meant," he chuckled. He let his lightsaber fall to the floor before sending out a wave of the Force, knocking all the blasters from his men's hands. "You've been ordered to kill the Jedi, am I correct, Cody?"

Cody's eyes narrowed, his brain starting to kick in again, "that is correct."

"Then why were you aiming at me?" Obi-Wan asked, his back still facing the Commander.

Cody spluttered, "excuse me, sir?"

"I will repeat it only once," Obi-Wan stated, before turning to stare the clone in the eye, a loud growl of words leaving his mouth, "why were you aiming at me?!"

Cody's eyes widened as he took in the dancing flame of Sith red over the once blue eyes. "I'm sorry sir, I don't know what overtook us," Cody apologised.

Obi-Wan smirked, before reaching out with the Force to find the chip in their head, "I knew this would come, but I could not risk removing these until now," Obi-Wan smiled as he slowly disabled the chips in the clones heads.

Cody groaned, clutching his head, "s-sir?" He asked, his eyes clenched in pain.

"I got you, Cody," Obi-Wan whispered as he moved to crouch next to the disoriented clone.

"Wh-what happened?" Cody asked before he finally took in the colour of his General's eyes.

"I knew the day would come where you would be forced to kill the Jedi, I was warned," Obi-Wan whispered, lifting the clones helmet off so he could stroke the man's cheek. " _I_ _chose this, to fall, to save you,_ " he whispered.

"But-but, you loved being a Jedi," Cody stuttered, confused.

" _I don't love it enough to kill you,_ " Obi-Wan whispered again.

"The-the Co-Code?" Cody stuttered, vaguely hearing the rest of his vode coming back to themselves.

"Doesn't matter anymore," Obi-Wan soothed, his thumb brushing away the fallen tear, "the Jedi are gone, and I have you."

"How long?" Cody choked out.

"Ever since _that_ mission," Obi-Wan stated, getting Cody and himself to their feet, "I agreed to fall to protect _you_."

"Why?"

"Tell me, my friend, have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No?"

Obi-Wan smirked as he pulled the confused Clone Commander into him.

The clones of the 212th were confused as they watched the Commander and General dance silently. Well, the General dancing, and a very confused Martial Commander being dragged around in a dance-like way. Some clones sighed as they swapped coins and contraband with each other. Many were sure that they'd somehow woken up in another dimension.

This was added to when they saw the fire-red dancing in the General's eyes.

"Now, I think it is best if we pay a visit to the 501st before Anakin does something stupid," Obi-Wan smiled before quickly barking orders for everyone to set off for Coruscant.

\-----

"Ah, Commander, I was wondering when you would join us," Palpatine stated, "I trust your Jedi went down no problem?"

"There was no Jedi present," Cody replied simply.

It was at that moment, Palpatine realised the second figure to walk through the door, face covered by a cloak, "hello there."

"I thought you said no Jedi were present!" Palpatine hissed, his lightsaber coming to hand.

The red guards all raised their weapons to the hooded Obi-Wan, with the 212th all raising their blasters towards the guards.

There was a tense moment before Obi-Wan stepped between the two groups. He chuckled darkly, "I am no Jedi."

Palpatine could not help his jaw from dropping when he saw what he thought was the Jedi Master's eyes. "It seems we got off on the wrong footing."

"No, I assure you, we didn't," Obi-Wan growled, "your ex-apprentices warned me about what was coming, and we decided that I should fall instead of Anakin."

"That's why I could never get him near me," Palpatine growled.

"Anakin's weakminded and a fool," Obi-Wan scoffed, "anyone could have controlled him."

"You changed how my plan would play out," Palpatine growled.

"Of course," Obi-Wan purred, "after all, there is limited entertainment being a dark side user in the Jedi's side."

Palpatine narrowed his eyes, seeing the two groups still with raised weapons, "stand down!" He ordered, watching as the red guards stood down while the 212th ignored the order. "What did you do to them?" Palpatine hissed.

"I disabled that chip in their heads," Obi-Wan grinned, "I could not go through all this effort just to lose them as they become flesh-covered droids."

"How attached you seemed to have become," Palpatine grinned.

"That's where you're wrong," Obi-Wan growled, he charged forwards, slamming the Sith Lord into the window, "I already was."

Palpatine didn't know what was happening until it hit him in the face, literally. He felt a blow to the face before he fell into the world of black.

"Cody, send a message to Anakin," Obi-Wan ordered, "end it with 'and do tell the Senator I said hello there,' that should be close enough."

"On it, sir."

"You, lead red guard!" Obi-Wan barked, "tell every clone I'm the one with finite control over everyone!"

"Y-yes, sir, right away!" The guard started to stutter before going stiff-lipped.

"Send a message that any Jedi spotted will not be killed," Obi-Wan ordered.

"Sedate them?"

"Only if they get aggressive," Obi-Wan stated, "order 66 is deactivated."

The order went out, a galactic-wide broadcast before all the red guard dropped to the floor, clutching at their heads.

"Fox, are you with me?" Obi-Wan asked, lifting the mask from the leaders head.

"Wh-what happened, sir?" Fox groaned as he watched Cody approach Obi-Wan.

"That aruetii happened," Obi-Wan spat, "ordered the GAR to open fire on any Jedi."

That brought Fox's attention to him fully, the clone gasping at the eye colour of the Jedi Master, "wh-what?" He asked, scrambling away, "Cody, what is going on?"

"The General," Cody started, before correcting himself at Obi-Wan's cough, "Obi-Wan, agreed to fall so that he could save us, stopping General Skywalker from falling and killing the galaxy."

"Killing the galaxy?" Fox gasped.

"Bring the end of the Jedi, the rule of the Republic and bring forth a new Empire powered by enslaved mindless clones," Obi-Wan stated, moving to stand side by side with Cody, using the force to pull the clone gently to his feet.

"How did you know?"

Obi-Wan grinned, glancing over at Cody, "some rather strange meetings happened during that one mission."

"What did happen during that meeting?" Rex asked as he stepped into the room, Anakin not far behind him.

"I was forced and agreed to fall to save Cody's life and that of the galaxy," Obi-Wan stated before turning to face everyone that entered the room, "hello there."

"You traitor!" Anakin growled, seeing the glowing red eyes in who he once thought to be the lightest Jedi. He ignited his lightsaber, holding it towards Obi-Wan on an unsteady arm.

"You do not want to do this," Cody growled, levelling his blaster along with the red guard and 212th on Anakin.

Obi-Wan rested on hand on Cody's shoulder before using the other to push the blaster down, "at ease, Cody, he won't hurt me, not when he realises the bigger picture."

Cody looked up, his face filled with uncertainty before nodding, his finger moving away from the trigger. "Lower your weapons, let General Ken-" Cody started before coughing when he realised he did it again from the look Obi-Wan was giving him, "Obi-Wan talk to General Skywalker."

"Since when does he call you Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked, lowering his still active weapon.

"Since I told him to," Obi-Wan grinned.

"That's rather attached of you," Anakin stated through squinted eyes.

"No code to hold me back, not like it mattered before, anyway," Obi-Wan grinned again.

"How many Jedi are left?" Anakin asked.

"Double digits," Obi-Wan shrugged, "now, we must be going, come along Cody." He stated before guiding Cody out the door.

Rex grumbled as he reached into his pocket to give Anakin his dessert rations.

"Knew it," Anakin grinned, "now, we have a lot of messages to send out to explain all of this."


	8. To hunt

Obi-Wan could still hear the smug voice of the Clone Commander describing what they were going to be doing. Well, that was helped by said clone almost chanting in his ear the whole way.

Looking around, happy that they were on their own, he slammed Cody into the nearest tree. "Do you ever shut up?!" He growled, his hand having an alarming hold on the man's neck.

Cody let out what sounded like a garbled squeak before nodding slowly, feeling the General's hand release pressure from against his neck.

Obi-Wan hid his smirk as he backed away from the clone, watching as Cody subconsciously brought a hand up to rub at his neck.

Cody was thankful his bucket was in place to hide his wide eyes, as for the briefest of moments, he could have sworn he saw flames dance in the Jedi's eyes.

\-----

Rex was counting off the different reprimands the General and Commander were getting - and how many he seemed to be away with - by the Jedi Council when he heard the gasps. He'd only just looked up in time to catch the Commander and watch the General fall to his knees, his hand almost digging into his chest.

"A great disturbance, I felt, in the Force," Yoda mused, "darkness has awoken, I sense."

"Obi-Wan," Anakin gasped, "the disturbance... No..."

"Rex, where is Obi-Wan?" Ahsoka whimpered.

"On a mission with Cody, sir," Rex realised, "a scouting mission. It's only the two of them."

"Contact Commander Cody, find out if Master Kenobi is compromised," Mace ordered, staring at Rex.

"Right away, sir," Rex nodded, unable to prize his hand from Ahsoka's trembling grip yet.

He slowly managed to guide the trembling Padawan onto the equally trembling Jedi Knight; Rex opened a comm with Cody, "Cody, come in."

A message flashed over his comm unit, _'I can not talk, please message.'_

 _'Why is that?'_ Rex typed back, feeling all the stares at the back of his neck.

 _'I don't want to upset the General again,'_ came Cody's reply, _'being throw into a tree by your... It hurts.'_

Rex shared the worried glances with the Jedi, what had happened to cause the Martial Commander to slip up like that? _'Cody, where did he throw you from? I know you will want to protect him, but don't lie._ '

There was a silence that followed, dragging out as no response came from the Commander. Yet no reaction from the Master Padawan duo, so it wasn't Obi-Wan as far as they knew.

 _'Cody...'_ Rex started.

 _'I was held to the tree by my neck,'_ Cody's response came, _'but don't tell, please, I was winding him up, I had it coming.'_

"You are all too loyal sometimes," Anakin muttered seeing the reply.

_'Cody, is this something that happens normally?'_

_'No, vod,'_ somehow the text seemed to portray the sigh, _'it wasn't bad, he wasn't trying to stop me from breathing.'_

 _'Ok, vod,'_ Rex typed back.

"Ask whether there was a change, is a change, in Master Kenobi's eye colour," Mace stated.

 _'One last question before I go,'_ Rex quickly typed. _'Did General Kenobi's eyes change at all?'_

_'Why are you asking so many questions?'_

_'Because I heard that something had happened to General Skywalker and Commander Tano,'_ Rex lied, _'I wanted to check in with you two, and then the tree thing came up.'_

 _'They had no change happen to them,'_ Cody lied, knowing that they would have no way to check as his helmet is going to 'accidentally' malfunction and lose its video storage.

The silence was deafening as everyone read the message. There was no eye colour change, so maybe it wasn't the real dark side? Perhaps it was only slight that was magnified by the planet they were on?

\-----

Cody stared over at the General as he almost stalked through the forest. He hoped he'd done the right thing when he'd lied like that. It didn't sit right with him, lying to a vod, but at least he wasn't lying to a superior officer and breaking his code.

Anyway, it was probably a once-off. Most likely something to do with the planet the two was on. It would never happen again.

\-----

And he was right, for about two rotations.

Soon, Cody found himself spending more and more time by the General's side, pushing others away so that he would be the only shoved around. He could not bear the heart for one of his men to be pinned like that - but he could not tell anyone, because then they would know that he had lied to Rex, his baby brother.

So he was staying put with being thrown into walls, doors, trees, floors and just about anything else with pressure against his neck whenever the General lost control - because Obi-Wan's his superior and because he has too much of an ego to emit when he was wrong. What type of clone does that make him?

He initially took to armouring his neck better, but, that proved counterproductive as his General always found a way around the armour. The armour also restricted his movement, so there was a lot more close calls. So he scrapped that and decided to suck it up to his mistake.

It was only when it happened in a _battalion-_ wide meeting, did he realise that he just might be out of his depth and already sinking alongside his General.

\-----

Cody noticed the split difference in his General's body language a moment too late to try and prevent the troopers from seeing it. He didn't have a suggestion about the shinies, and his General didn't like that.

His ears rang as his head crashed into the wall, no bucket to soften the impact this time. He closed his eyes and did not move to remove the hand that held him off his feet by his throat. He waited until his General had his moment, listening to the shocked gasps and murmurs of the watching troopers. As he heard the distinct sound of a blaster's safety being removed, he raised his hand slightly, signalling for the men to stand down.

"Lost for words, Commander?" Obi-Wan's icy tone rang through the hanger.

"Yes, General," Cody apologised, opening his eyes to see the fire dancing in the Jedi's eyes, "sorry, General."

"Do you have a suggestion for where the 'shinies' could go when out on a mission?" Obi-Wan smirked.

"Central," Cody stated, feeling the pressure start to release against his throat and the water start to break through the fire, "less chance for them to break formation."

"See, that wasn't so hard, Cody," Obi-Wan purred.

Cody felt like he'd swallowed a frog as he continued to be suspended for a moment before his General lowered him to the floor and backed away. He sighed silently, adjusting his blacks before turning to face the men like nothing out of the ordinary had happened - in a way, that was true, that suspension was _ordinary_ now.

"As the Commander has stated, the newest members will be stationed central in formation, the rest placed in their regular positions out from there," Obi-Wan instructed.

By the end of the briefing, Cody could not hold any of the men's looks. Instead, he found himself staring off to the side, avoiding all eye contact.

Soon, everyone had disbursed away, and Cody found himself circled by Boil and Waxer before he could follow his General.

"What was that?" Waxer asked, pulling Cody by the arm to stop him from walking away.

Shaking his arm free, Cody grunted, "nothing, I didn't do what I was meant to do."

"He held you by your neck!" Boil stated.

"He was getting the point across," Cody said, squinting his eyes slightly, "he wasn't trying to cut off my air."

"It's not normal," Waxer stated, pulling Cody back by the arm as the Clone Commander started to walk away.

Cody yanked his arm free, growling at the two clones, " _you don't know what's normal_." Before storming off to find his General, he's already left him alone for too long.

Waxer and Boil gawked as Cody almost made a break for the door towards where the General was heading. This wasn't normal, and they had a feeling this had been happening for way longer than any of them first knew.

"I think we need to call Rex, Waxer, see if he can get through to Cody," Boil stated.

Waxer nodded, sending a priority comm over to Rex, "let's hope he can answer."

\-----

Rex was on a gunship with Anakin and Ahsoka when he received a priority call from Waxer.

"Answer it," Anakin nodded.

"Captain Rex, what is the emergency, Waxer?" Rex answered, allowing Anakin and Ahsoka to hear as he had a feeling about what it might have been around.

 _"Sir, have you heard anything happen between Cody and General Kenobi?"_ Waxer asked.

Rex shared a glance with Anakin and replied after seeing the man nod, "yes, has something happened again?"

 _"The General, he-er,"_ Waxer started.

 _"He lifted Cody by the neck against a wall,"_ Boil's voice came through.

"Did you try and talk to Cody?"

 _"We did, but he seemed to think he deserved it thanks to not having a response for when the General wanted him to have a response,"_ Boil stated.

 _"He was almost reprimanding us for questioning it, as well as stating we don't know what normal was when I stated that wasn't normal,"_ Waxer finished.

"It's not the first time I have heard about this," Rex sighed, "that scout mission is where Cody told me himself."

Waxer sounded vaguely ill as he whispered, _"it has been going on for that long?"_

"Seems to, I've got to go now, sorry," Rex stated, hanging up as they quickly entered the hanger of the Jedi Temple.

"The Jedi Council need to hear of this right away," Anakin instructed, leading the way through the temple straight to the council room.

\-----

"What is the meaning for this intrusion, young Skywalker?" Mace asked as he watched the three of them charge into the room and disrupt their meeting.

"Rex just got a comm from Waxer and Boil stating that Obi-Wan lifted Cody by his neck again," Anakin panted.

"And that Commander Cody suggested that it is a normal occurrence now, sirs," Rex added, "and that he deserves it when it happens."

"Do you think it's manipulation?" Mace asked.

"A possibility, it is," Yoda nodded.

"But why would Obi-Wan do something like that?" Anakin asked.

"Because the wars pushed him too much, he's not enjoying living while so many others are falling," Rex muttered.

"Do you have another idea, Captain Rex?" Plo asked.

"Commander Cody is loyal to a fault, too loyal," Rex stated, "and General Kenobi knows this, they work together the whole time, since that scouting mission, they haven't been spotted apart, I don't know whether this was Commander Cody or the General. But the General seems only to throw Commander Cody when something bad has happened, or Commander Cody has not done something."

"The Commander has become to this being how he knows he did something wrong. Almost expecting it, and becoming accustomed to it," Plo stated, "even if the man has 'Sith eyes' he'll still be General Kenobi to him."

"So if the men have to attack Obi-Wan, Cody will fight by Obi-Wan's side," Ahsoka muttered.

"He'll see the vode as traitors," Rex realised, "to him, the battalion will have turned dark... He will return fire, friendly fire, making him a traitor in the eyes of the boys, and solidifying his place at the Generals side."

"If the High General turns, so will the Martial Commander," Mace stated, "we will arrange to bring in Master Kenobi, with or without Commander Cody."

\-----

"Bring Obi-Wan Kenobi in for questioning when he lands," Plo said over the comm to Wolffe, "suspected use of the dark side and..."

"Yes, General?" Wolffe asked when Plo went silent.

"And the continued abuse of Commander Cody," Plo stated, knowing suddenly the peaceful ask to follow will now be stun and immobilise. "Be warned, if you attack the General, Commander Cody may retaliate, we believe there might be some manipulation involved so bring him as well if he puts up a fight."

Wolffe didn't answer with words, but with a loud growl and nod before shutting the comm down. He turned on the balls of his feet, charging off to where Wolf Pack was, already preparing the strategy to stop the General before he gets through the front doors.

Soon, Wolf Pack was in the position to surround Obi-Wan the moment he landed in the hanger. A message was sent to warn the 212th (except Cody and Obi-Wan) just what would happen when they landed in the temple hanger. This included a warning that Cody might attack back in confusion.

Cody didn't realise the trap until General Kenobi had reached for his blade and the whole of Wolf Pack showed themselves and how they had surrounded their transport.

All around them, everything went silent as everyone looked at the standoff, Jedi all around them prepared to grab for their blades as well.

"General Kenobi, you are under arrest for questioning," Wolffe stated, "for suspected use of the dark side, and of the abuse of a clone."

A collective gasp rang through the room.

"Surrender," Wolffe ordered, "or we will open fire. You have until the count of three to make your choice."

The room was still except for Wolffe counting to three on his hand before it exploded into action. Stun blasts aimed at Obi-Wan exploded into view from around the room. A bright blue blade dancing in defiance, each stun dissipating on the plasma.

Cody's hand shook as he gripped his blaster; his General was under arrest. But at the same time, they were _shooting_ at his General. He felt relief flood through him as he saw the 212th with raised blasters.

Until he saw where they were aiming.

The 104th and 212th were aiming at his General. A small movement caught his attention; Waxer had flicked his blaster before firing a _blot_ , not a stun, a bolt. It grazed the Jedi by surprise, burning the slight of Obi-Wan's back.

The scream that left his General's mouth from pain and shock caused Cody to jump into action. He worked alongside Obi-Wan in the form of sword and shield for when they are surrounded, clones started to drop before the surrounding Jedi jumped into action.

While Obi-Wan was distracted by the Jedi, Cody felt a blast hit his back. "I'm sorry, ner vod," he heard whispered as he fell into darkness.

The Jedi watched the High General when the Martial Commander dropped, watching his eyes turn from water to fire. That's when they realised they could no longer treat him as a Jedi but as a fallen.

\-----

Cody's eyes flew open as pain rushed through his body, building inside his head. He could form no sounds through the onslaught, seeing through crying eyes that General Skywalker and General Windu was using the Force on him.

He fell to his hands and knees gasping for breath as the two Jedi stumbled away from him. He whimpered as his head felt torn apart and violated how his body was screaming at him.

"No," Anakin breathed, his own eyes streaming, "he sees Obi-Wan as his General, not the General, he's under his wing. Even if the Commander doesn't know it."

"With how it happened, it will take nothing short of Kenobi killing him for Commander Cody to realise that Kenobi is not who he used to be," Mace breathed.

"I wouldn't kill him," Obi-Wan growled through his restraints.

"Have we lost them both?" Plo asked.

"I'm afraid we have."

That was the worst fear of the group. Not only have they lost the figurehead of the Jedi side of the war, but the clone side as well.

"We can not be too hasty," Anakin exclaimed, "maybe both can be saved."

"Road to darkness, one way, it is," Yoda stated.

"Commander Cody would need reconditioning," another master spoke up.

Cody's eyes flung wide. They were going to recondition him?! But, but, that's worse than death! He didn't realise he had panicked so much to the point of trying to get away until he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. He tried to fight himself out of the hands, only hearing the echoes of words.

"What's wrong?"

"He's panicking!"

"Panic attack!"

"What triggered it?"

He bit back a whine as he felt a hand cup around his throat softly, another coming around his chest. He could not stop the noise; however, when he felt himself be pulled tight into somebody's chest, legs resting either side of his.

" _I got you, Cody_ ," Obi-Wan whispered, " _focus on my voice, on my grip. I'm not going anywhere_."

Cody felt himself start to centre on the hand, how familiar it had become. How he knew who it was without the need to listen to them.

"Obi-Wan, what's happening?" Anakin asked.

"To a clone, what you just suggested, is worse than death," Obi-Wan said, "they wish for death instead of it."

"Reconditioning?"

"Factory reset," Cody whimpered, "memory goes, number changes, personality is gone."

"One clone goes," Obi-Wan growled, "a different one comes back. It is all their fears and nightmares."

"What would he prefer, death?" Mace asked.

"Anything but reconditioning," Cody whimpered, only just exiting the panic attack properly.

"Well, if reconditioning and death are out of the way," Plo sighed, "what do we have?"

"He could be locked up with Obi-Wan, as I presume he's not going to be killed or set free," Anakin offered.

Yoda glanced at the two, "stay; he does, locked up, he will be. Separated, they will not."

\-----

"He's locked up?"

"That's what the Generals all said."

"They also said he had a panic attack."

"They wouldn't be wrong," Cody grunted, "they were going to recondition me."

"Why would they recondition you, Cody?" Rex asked. "They called it manipulation, can't some Force mind healer person help fix it?"

"He would not manipulate me!"

"He is in his head," Waxer muttered.

"What other type of Force voodoo has he done?" Boil muttered back.

"That's not the way the force works, Waxer, Boil," Obi-Wan chuckled moving out from the shadows.

"We know enough," Rex stated, "you tricked and hurt your Commander, our brother."

"I didn't manipulate him using the Force," Obi-Wan stated, "I would not do that to Cody."

"See."

"That proves nothing, Cody," Rex stated, "he's fallen, he'll lie to keep himself in your head."

"He would not lie to me!"

Rex sighed, glancing over at Waxer and Boil, his head shaking.

\-----

" _Sirs?_ "

"Sketch?" Cody asked after the sharp whisper.

"Here," Sketch said, pushing a package into the cell.

"What are you doing?"

"You didn't hurt us," Sketch said.

"Even if you turned," Punch then spoke.

"Does this run in your group?" Obi-Wan asked as he pulled the package up to him. He could remember they were from Slick's group.

"Seems to, sir," Sketch stated before tapping Punch on the shoulder and leaving.

"What is in the bag?" Cody asked.

"Yeah! Come on!" Other prisoners called. "Don't leave us hanging!"

"What is the fun in that," Obi-Wan drawled as he opened the bag. "Its clone armour."

"Anti-climatic!"

"Boring!"

"Any weapons?!"

"There doesn't need to be," Cody grinned, "that just got us the way out."

\-----

The prisoners watched as the newly dressed and armoured Obi-Wan, and Cody started to hook up their suits to the cell door.

"This should be it," Cody muttered before the wall shut down.

"Alright," Obi-Wan nodded, "we need to be quick. The safety release could be triggered later for a distraction."

"Escapees do tend to demand attention," Cody grinned before heading off.

The pair worked efficiently, getting a distance away before unlocking all the cells. In that distraction and chaos, no one noticed their hasty escape, only that two clones were checking if anyone had gotten to the aircraft already.

\-----

"What's someone like you doing here?" A drunk person snarled, forcing Cody to turn away from the bar

"I was just enjoying a drink," Cody grunted.

The person swung his hand out and smashed the drink, "I don't see no drink. Nor do I see your master." The person growled, gripping onto Cody by the arm.

"I would not have done that, if I were you," Cody growled back, "and my associate can be rather, what's the word, possessive."

The man didn't get the chance to ask what Cody meant as he went flying.

Obi-Wan pressed both his lightsabers to the man's throat, standing over the prone man. "Was he bothering you?" He asked Cody.

"I should not be drinking," Cody shrugged, "and that I should be with a master."

"Is that so?" Obi-Wan asked, clipping his deactivated blades across his armoured back.

"You wear the armour of the slave clone army," the man hissed.

Obi-Wan stuck out his hand as if to help the man up, before starting to constrict the man's neck with the Force. "I wear it, but we are not apart of it," Obi-Wan hissed into the man's ear. "Next rounds on him!" He shouted, a cheer running through the room.

"I told you that you should have found something else to wear," Cody muttered as Obi-Wan sat down next to him.

"I'd say it suits me," Obi-Wan purred.

Cody looked thoughtful for a second as his eyes glanced up and down the armour and material that Obi-Wan was wearing, "it certainly does."

"That keeps being your answer," Obi-Wan said smugly, "I don't know why you keep denying yourself."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Cody grunted, flagging down the barrister for another drink.

\-----

"I still can not believe you knew what Palpatine was," Anakin sighed, looking over at his old master.

"You thought I would fall for no reason?"

"We thought the war had got to you," Anakin stated.

"Oh, that too," Obi-Wan shrugged off.

"Ani!" Padme shouted, "Leia said her first word!"

Anakin shot to his feet, "coming!" He shouted as he almost skidded into the room.

"Say it for daddy," Padme cooed.

"Ooya!"

"I wonder what she is trying to say?" Anakin asked.

"Its Mama," Padme stated, "say, Mama."

"No, say, Dada," Anakin stated.

"We can have this discussion later; all the clones will be getting impatient if you prevent them from seeing the twins again," Obi-Wan stated as he watched Rex pick up both babies and leave.

" _Do they know that Rex has pretty much taken the children from them?_ " Cody whispered.

" _Yes,_ " Obi-Wan whispered back, " _they see him like a 24/7 nanny. He's not complaining except when he has to hand them back over to their parents._ "

"Should we follow?" Cody asked.

"Trust me, you won't want to miss this," Obi-Wan grinned.

\-----

Rex hid his smirk as he walked into the room just behind everyone else, knowing what was about to happen.

"Ooya!" Leia shouted the moment she saw all the clones.

"Oya!" The clones and Obi-Wan shouted back in sync.

"You!" Anakin screeched at Rex.

"Yes, me?" Rex blinked.

"You did this!" He screeched again.

"You expect her to be surrounded by clones and Obi-Wan yet not pick up a word or two?" Cody asked.

"But her first?!"

"What language and what does it mean?" Padme asked.

"Mando'a," Rex explained.

"It means," Obi-Wan stated. "To hunt."

**3958**


	9. Mando'ad

Now, let me tell you something. You'll be the only other person except me to know. Think you're ready? I hope you are.

\-----

Obi-Wan Kenobi. Abandoned at the Jedi Temple as a newborn. He'll tell you he was born from Stewjon.

He'll tell you this, as that is all he's been told.

But its a lie.

\-----

"Are you sure you want me to do this test?" Obi-Wan asked.

"If my suspicions are correct," Jango stated, crossing his arms, "then you've been lied to."

"And why would you expect that?"

"Because you might just be more Mando'ad then you think," Jango Fett stated.

"I take it I will be surrounded the moment that I leave?" Obi-Wan asked, "its a take the test or die situation?"

"I'm a Mandalorian bounty hunter," Jango stated, "you'd expect nothing else."

"What do you need to take the test?"

"Walk with me," Jango stated before walking.

The two walked in silence as they approached the labs. The scientists came to a still silence, watching the Mandalorian and Jedi walk together without weapons drawn.

"Test this man!" Jango ordered, watching as one of the scientists came forwards and almost pulled the Jedi into a chair.

"And how do I know this test will come back true?" Obi-Wan asked, ignoring what the scientists were doing to him.

"Because they solidified my place of birth using this system," Jango stated, "I was correct with Concord Dawn."

"The tests are done, results will be sent to your room," the scientist nodded to Jango before they all set back to work.

"If the tests are conclusive, you'll have the rest," Jango nodded before pulling Obi-Wan out of the room.

\-----

Obi-Wan grunted as he was pinned against the wall the moment Jango skimmed through the test results. "Hello there?"

"Did you know?!" Jango growled.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Obi-Wan said, struggling to breathe in the Mandalorian's hold.

"Concord Dawn!" Jango growled, before backing up and handing Obi-Wan the test results.

Obi-Wan skimmed through the results, his mouth dropping open.

\-----

"Rako Hardeen, thank you, for killing me," Obi-Wan smirked.

"You'll never get away with being me; they'll lineage you and see your not," Rako stated.

"Sniper of Concord Dawn, are you not?"

"Yes," Rako stated, "they'll test for Concord Dawn and find nothing."

Mace felt his eyes widen; they had not realised they could test for that.

"There's no need to worry; they can not test how much, only that it is present," Obi-Wan stated.

"You'd have to do a massive amount of blood transfusion to trick them. It will kill you," Rako hissed, "and it's unlawful to fake your place."

" _ **Good thing I won't be faking it,**_ " Obi-Wan purred in Mando'a, " _ **mother a Stewjoni, father, a True Mandalorian Warrior. Born on Concord Dawn.**_ "

"You lie!" Rako stated.

"I could get tested here, and it will show up with Concord Dawn," Obi-Wan stated, knowing that Mace's jaw would have just dropped, "unless you don't trust Mand'alor Jango Fett?"

"What do you mean, Obi-Wan?" Mace asked.

"Only my mother was born at Stewjon, I was born on Concord Dawn of Mandalorian Warrior blood," Obi-Wan explained, "one of the few people left sworn to the Resol'nare at birth."

"And that means?" Mace asked.

"His oath to the Jedi Order is negligible," Rako grinned.

"Well done for publicly killing a True Mandalorian Jedi, agreed by Mand'alor Fett," Ovi-Wan purred, "you just made yourself a target for all other bounty hunters."

Rako paled as he realised just how deep he got.

"So here's what you're going to do," Oni-Wan grinned, "you're going to give me your clothing and talk into this bot. And in return, I'll tell the Mand'alor not to kill you on sight."

"And if I don't?"

"Guess the True Mandalorians are going to get a tip-off."

"Are you threatening me?"

Obi-Wan smirked, leaning in close enough to whisper into the man's ear, " _if that is how you see it, I'm not going to stop you_."

"Enough, that is, Obi-Wan," Yoda stated. "Matter not, your past. Matters, your present."

"Sheb," Rako cursed, watching Obi-Wan tense up.

"Grandmaster Yoda," Mace stated, noticing the change in Obi-Wan, "that might not have been the best thing to say at the moment."

"Need to be said, it does. Stopped, before it spreads," Yoda stated.

"Know your past, is allowed, is it not?" Obi-Wan asked, "belief? Seek knowledge?"

"Knowledge yes, acting, no," Yoda stated, "sworn to Jedi, you are."

"But sworn to the Mandalorians before that," Obj-Wan growled, "sworn at birth overrides the later."

"Trained, of Mandalorian, you are not."

"Try again," Obi-Wan purred, "did you think it took that long to get the clones ready?"

Rako was enjoying this. It was possibly the only time he has enjoyed being captured. He wasn't regretting it. _That did feel weird to think_ , he thought.

"Don't get any big ideas," Obi-Wan growled, "we are not done with you."

"Let's leave this until later," Mace said, "finish this mission, then we talk."

\-----

"You're alive," Cody stated through gritted teeth.

"Yes."

"You faked your death."

"Yes."

"You made everyone think you're dead," Cody growled, "your funeral only had few in attendance. Left all of us thinking we failed you, both by not protecting you and by not being by your side at the funeral."

"Cody," Obi-Wan started, "I didn't mean..."

"But you did," Cody hissed, "many of us thought the best option would be to put a blaster to our mouth, we didn't want a different General, we wanted you."

"It was an order from the order," Obi-Wan sighed, "I didn't want to leave you all in the dark like that."

" _So it could happen again?_ " Cody whispered.

"No."

"No?"

"If they ask," Obi-Wan explained, "then I will tell them no. That I won't do it."

"But you swore yourself to the Jedi Order," Cody asked, "you can't disobey any order."

"Good thing I was sworn to something else first," Obi-Wan grinned, "sworn at birth. Didn't know until I first found you guys."

Cody looked warily at Obi-Wan. He was sure that he was getting his leg pulled.

"My mother, a Stewjoni, my father, a True Mandalorian Warrior," Obi-Wan stated, watching Cody's reactions closely, "turns out with some digging by Mand'alor Jango Fett, your prime and template, I was sworn to the Resol'nare at birth. And I am now trained towards it, the Jedi Code being close enough that I wasn't kicked from it."

"Does that mean?"

"The Jedi Code can be ignored, yes," Obi-Wan smirked, "order can be ignored in favour of the Mandalorians."

"Why, though?" Cody asked, "you love being a Jedi."

"Yes, because that was how I was raised. But I've always had an interest in Mandalorians," Obi-Wan stated, "and I don't want to put you or the 212th in that situation again."

"There's something else," Cody said, crossing his arms, knowing when the General was hiding something.

Obi-Wan shrugged, "the council has got on my nerves."

"What did they do, sir?" Cody asked, wanting to know what they would have done to push the man's buttons.

"They told me to ignore my past, ignore the teachings. How I should leave all that in the past when others are allowed to seak after it if they learn about it later into life," Obi-Wan growled, "and it was Grandmaster Yoda, my Great Grandmaster from my lineage, that decided that I should ignore it."

"Essentially, your great grandfather told you to ignore your only link to your buir?" Cody asked, his eyebrows scrunching.

"He's not my... You know what?" Obi-Wan sighed, knowing that Cody wasn't going to see Yoda any other way - it wasn't the first time Obi-Wan had tried to explain it - "yes. He was."

Cody looked like someone had thoroughly ruffled his feathers. He even seemed to be puffing up slightly.

"You alright, Cody?"

Obi-Wan didn't expect Cody not to answer as the clone swung around on his heels and marched out the door. He watched the Martial Commander push past the rest of the clones waiting for their turn with the not-so-dead dead General.

\-----

 _"Obi-Wan,"_ Anakin buzzed through Obi-Wan's comm unit, _"come collect your Commander before he gets shot by the temple guards."_

Obi-Wan's eyes widened as he realised why Cody had stormed out of the room, "on my way," he stated as he ran out the place, using the Force to get into his robe.

\-----

Obi-Wan saw what the problem was the moment he pulled up to the entrance of the Jedi temple. A large crowd had gathered, and he could vaguely hear his Commander shouting at the equally shouting temple guards.

He pushed through the crowd, thankful that his reputation meant the group recognised who he was and got out the way, even if they didn't know Cody was his Commander.

"Sir, please step back, this clone is acting out," the temple guard said, "he might pose a threat."

Obi-Wan sighed, still moving forwards, "he's not, he's my Commander, and I might have caused this situation. Please excuse us both." Obi-Wan placed his hand on Cody's shoulder, pulling the clone to face him, " _hello there, Cody_ ," he whispered before slowly lowering his hand over the clones face, " _sleep_ ," he whispered through the force, catching the clone as he fell.

The crowd was silent as they watched the Negotiator pick up the Clone Martial Commander and carried him off. Whispers started as they watched the man place the clone in his speeder.

"I'm taking him to the barracks, no need to worry," Obi-Wan soothed before speeding off again.

\-----

"Why did you stop me?" Cody asked when he woke, not needing to open his eyes to check Obi-Wan was there.

"Because the guards would shoot you," Obi-Wan stated, moving away from his desk and work, "and I can not be having that."

Cody looked around the room, realising just where he was and scrambled to his feet, almost tripping over in his heist.

"Easy, Cody," Obi-Wan stated, grabbing the clone by his shoulders, "I brought you here to keep an eye on you as the Force suggestion wore off."

"There was no need to, sir," Cody stated, "the boys would have contact someone if something went wrong."

"And you would be left to explain why the temple guards nearly shot you and why I carried you into the room while you were unconscious," Obi-Wan stated.

Cody flinched, he could see where that would leave him. "I'm sure it would not be that bad," he tried to offer. Obi-Wan only raised an eyebrow. "That would have been a disaster," Cody eventually shudders, "thank you, sir."

"Best get going before one catch you in my room when not towards briefing or reports; I'm sure that is another conversation you don't want to be having," Obi-Wan stated.

"Right away, sir," Cody stated before hurrying out the door before any clone got near.

\----

"Master Kenobi, explain the actions of your clone and why you said it was your fault?" Mace asked.

"I told Cody about the mission and explained it, including what went on in the room with the bounty hunter," Obi-Wan stated.

"And, pray tell, why did you feel the need to explain it to the clone?" A council member asked.

"Because he informed me that most of the 212th and he were ready to put a blaster to their mouth as they did not want to serve a General except me and that they failed me by not protecting me and not being present at my funeral."

The whole room took a collective wince.

"So I thought it would be best to tell Cody the whole story."

"That would have been the best option, yes," Mace agreed, causing Obi-Wan's eyebrow to raise, "but why did he feel the need to storm here and nearly get shot?"

"How would you feel if you knew you had no mother? Your father didn't treat you like children? And you and your brothers are sent to war as children?" Obi-Wan asked, "and then learn that someone has had the chance to learn about their parents after not knowing for decades, and told to ignore it? To learn that they were apart of something their parents were, but that they must leave it behind them. That the past and knowledge towards action does not matter."

"I would be upset; the boys would lash out at that," Plo stated.

"Obi-Wan, be careful, make sure you know what you are doing," Mace warned, "don't rush into this without thinking."

"Oh, I've thought about this for years," Obi-Wan growled, "and the grandmaster's reaction was the reason why I didn't come out with it straight away!"

"Obi-Wan, what do you mean?" Plo asked.

"What I mean is I finally got to learn about my past, my birthplace, my parents, not the lie that I have been told my whole life, and grandmaster Yoda decided it be best for me to ignore it," Obi-Wan stated, "that it is the past and that it does not matter. To stop my actions and thoughts before they spread."

A harsh icy feeling had fallen over all the council members as their eyes flicked from Obi-Wan to Yoda and back again in an endless loop.

"Leaving out important information, you are," Yoda stated.

"That only my mother was Stewjoni? That my birthplace was Concord Dawn. Hence my father being a warrior of the True Mandalorians?"

The room was icy still.

"Not all, that is."

"Oh, and that I was trained while I was collecting the clone."

"Not all, that is."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, not understanding why Yoda wanted to push him towards it so much. "And that at birth I was sworn to the Resol'nare."

"Explain this."

"There is a rhyme ad are taught to help remember and understand. Ba'jur bal beskar'gam, Ara'nov, aliit, Mando'a bal Mand'alor—An vencuyan mhi."

"In basic."

"Educations and armour, Self-defence, our tribe, Our language and our leader—All help us survive," Obi-Wan translated.

"Is there a further explanation?"

"The six actions can be taken down to wearing armour, speaking the language, defending oneself and family, raising your children as Mandalorians, contributing to the clan's welfare, and when called upon by the Mand'alor, rallying to their cause," Obi-Wan explained, "it's not that much different to the Jedi Order in that retrospect."

"Are you still sworn to these _six actions_?" A council member asked.

"Yes, the Mand'alor decided that I should still be allowed even when sworn to another thanks to not knowing," Obi-Wan stated, "he then proceeded to personally train me to a standard he saw fit before allowing me to leave with the clones."

"The Jedi Order, abandon, will you?" Yoda asked the question on everyone's mind.

"I won't abandon my men, not again," Obi-Wan stated.

Most council members felt their lips twitch slightly.

"Very well, Master Kenobi," Mace stated, "try to not send an angry clone on us again. Now, onto the next problem..."

\-----

"How'd it go, sir?" Cody asked, the rest of the 212th that knew about it standing behind him.

"I'm not kicked out of the order if that's what you mean," Obi-Wan stated, a soft smile forming over his face as he watched the Martial Commander relax.

The 212th burst into cheers.

"And we have a few days off," Obi-Wan stated before wondering loudly, "I think '79 has an offer and a few new drinks as well." Obi-Wan could not continue as suddenly he found himself under a pile of very happy clones all bursting with energy that left him wheezing with laughter.

Soon, Obi-Wan managed to pull himself to his feet - the clones already making their way to the roadhouse - leaving him facing Cody.

Cody seemed to tense again, before pulling off his helmet, "sir? Thank you. Thank you for not leaving us again."

"I won't be leaving you, don't worry," Obi-Wan reassured.

"Don't scare us like that, sir," Cody stated, before saying tentatively quiet, "don't do that to me again."

"Hey, I can not be a High General without his Martial Commander," Obi-Wan soothed, placing his hand reassuringly on Cody's shoulder.

"But, what-what if you don't _want_ to be the High General anymore?" Cody stuttered, "but what-"

Obi-Wan realised where Cody was going with that and gripped the man's other shoulder with his free hand, ignoring the bang of the man's helmet hitting the floor. "Just like how the Martial Commander isn't the Martial Commander without his High General," Obi-Wan murmured, pulling the man in close.

Cody's hands shook as he slowly moved to grasp onto the Jedi's tabards. He chose to ignore the warm liquid dripping down his cheeks in favour of burying his head into his General's shoulder.

"I got you, Cody, don't worry," Obi-Wan mumbled. He pulled the Commander in closer, rocking the man between his arms.

"Can we ignore this?" Cody mumbled against the man's neck.

"This moment never happened, security is off anyway," Obi-Wan mumbled back.

\-----

"Obi-Wan, seriously?!" Mace exclaimed as a blue blade, blocked his purple lightsaber.

"Six actions."

"Nows the time you step towards that oath?!" Mace exclaimed as he continued to take down the droids in favour of the Jedi protected Mandalorian.

" _You_ forced my hand," Obi-Wan growled. "I didn't need to block your blade if it was aimed elsewhere."

"Was that meant to sound as bad as it did?" Mace asked, making a sweeping cut through more droids.

"Old habits die hard."

"OBI-WAN!"

\-----

"So you're telling me you made suggestive comments towards the High Council leader?" Cody asked, placing down his drink to avoid choking on the boiling tea.

Obi-Wan hummed around his cup.

"About the Mand'alor?" Cody furthered, biting back a laugh.

Obi-Wan cracked a grin as he lowered his cup to the table, "well, if you put it that way."

Both held each other gaze for a moment before bursting into laughter, the sound echoing around the room.


	10. The Force wants everything to be fixed before it happens

Obi-Wan took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he raised his lightsaber to a salute. He did not feel the burn of the red blade as he joined with the Force.

It felt as if he was floating in moving water, voices echoing around him. It was becoming more and more apparent with each beat of his heart.

Wait, heart? Heartbeat?

Would you have a heartbeat as a Force ghost?

" _General!_ "

His eyes flung open to see an anxious Marshal Commander standing over him, Wrap testing him for some reason.

"Next time you get slashed and stabbed, go to us, General," Wrap scolded him.

Obi-Wan shot up, clutching his now pounding head. "Wait, stabbed and slashed?" He grumbled, seeing the bacta patches beneath his blood-soaked robes.

"You don't remember?" Wrap suddenly asked, seeing the panicked and confused look in the Generals eyes.

"Wha- No," Obi-Wan mumbled, trying to get to his feet but was pushed back down by 212th orange cuffs.

Wrap shared a look with Cody before asking the shifty General, "what do you last remember, General?"

"Being up in a spacecraft," Obi-Wan mumbled, "being struck down with a lightsaber so that others could escape. But before that, I was being shot at by all of you..."

"He's hallucinogenic," Wrap stated to the shocked clones, "probably hit his head when he collapsed along with the blood loss."

"Sir, you're alright," Cody soothed, noticing the increasing panic in the man's eyes, "you are safe now."

"C-Cody, what?" Obi-Wan stuttered, grabbing the clone's hands.

"He's going into shock," Wrap stated before Obi-Wan felt a sharp pinch and fell into calm darkness.

\-----

"He should be waking up," Cody stated to someone before nearly screamed as he felt himself being flung and pushed into a wall by Obi-Wan's arm across his chest. He was quickly set back down on his feet as the General backed away, clutching his head, muttering words as he retreated into the other wall.

"Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked, only just recovering in shock from seeing the panicked Jedi's actions. He did not expect to watch the man flinch at his words.

"Sir?" Cody asked as he slowly approached the shivering man.

"What is the next mission, Cody?" Obi-Wan whispered.

"Sir?" Cody asked, "you've not been medically cleared yet."

"Just say what the next is, please, Cody," Obi-Wan pleaded, "I want to centre my head."

"Umbara, sir," Cody stated, "we are en route as we speak."

Obi-Wan's eyes widened in panic before he slowly let a calm and collected mask fall over him, tricking the two in the room. "Thank you, Cody," he nodded, allowing himself to fall into the Negotiator he was so known for being.

Cody seemed to relax, nodding slightly as he watched the Jedi Master collect himself, "I'll inform Wrap that you have woken."

\-----

"Sir, you are not ready for active duty," Wrap stated, "Waxer and Boil have everything under control."

"Where are they?" Obi-Wan asked.

"En route to the coordinates, General Krell stated the imposters are located," Wrap stated.

Obi-Wan jumped to his feet, "I-I need to go," he skitted out the tent, dodging the medics and grabbed Cody by the arm. "Tell the pilots to get to those coordinates," he grunted as he almost dragged the Clone Marshal Commander.

"I thought they could not land anywhere near?" Cody stated as he commed them to get ready anyway.

"Not unless I lead a path through the Force. Anyway, they don't need land, only enough that I can jump," Obi-Wan stated, grabbing onto the gunship railing as it took to the air.

"Why are you doing this, sir?" Cody asked, "this is a General Skywalker level plan. He didn't set you up to this, right, sir?"

"No, he has no idea what is about to happen," Obi-Wan growled.

"We are above the coordinates," the pilot stated.

"Thank you," Obi-Wan nodded before jumping down and igniting his lightsaber mid-jump, his other arm wrapped around a shocked silent Cody.

_"Sirs?"_

_"General?"_

_"That's a lightsaber!"_

"Remove your helmets! You're all clones!" Obi-Wan shouted, "you have been lied to, all of us!"

Slowly, buckets started to drop to the floor, barefaced men walking forwards, weapons discarded.

Cody felt a pair of arms wrap around him, followed by another, glancing, he saw both Rex and Waxer gripping him tightly. " _I got you,_ " he whispered at his brothers before looking towards the General, "General, how did you know?"

Obi-Wan looked away from the men as they pressed foreheads against one another, frowning at Cody, "something didn't feel right. Darker. Darker than this planet."

"Sir, what should we do? General Krell gave the orders," Rex stated, straightening himself out.

"With me," Obi-Wan stated, clipping his lightsaber away and marching off towards where Krell was. "We are going to bring Krell in for questioning."

"You heard the General!" Rex shouted.

\-----

"You surprise me, you figured it out," Krell hissed, "clone."

"They were men!" Rex growled, said men pouring in around him as Waxer and another 212th came to stand next to him.

"Clones, clones made to die," Krell stated, before laughing, "you can't expect to defeat me, a mighty Jedi, you are just clones."

"Good thing they brought a Jedi of their own," Obi-Wan stated, taking off the clone helmet from his head, letting it roll to the floor as he ignited his sabre.

"How," Krell questioned, "how didn't I sense you?"

"A Force-signature can be masked with practice," Obi-Wan smiled ignoring that it would take another five years for someone to invent that technique, "you are under arrest for questioning for actions against the Republic."

"Doesn't matter," Krell laughed, throwing out his hands, knocking the clones back with the Force. He didn't expect to feel his one blocked and returned by Obi-Wan, sending Krell out the window.

Cody snapped a cuff to the man's arm as he hit the floor, watching as Kix stabbed a sedative into the other arm before passing it over.

"This won't work," Krell slurred.

"They're Force-suppressors, have a nice nap," Cody mono-toned, watching the beast fall unconscious with the last snap of the cuffs.

"Snippy," Obi-Wan noted to Cody as he approached from the building, "I'd say you'd been hanging around Ahsoka too much if I hadn't known otherwise."

"I don't know what you are talking about, sir," Cody stated, politely ignoring all the raised eyebrows.

"We can question your sass later, Commander, first we got a traitor to imprison and a war to win." Obi-Wan ignored the rest of the eyebrows as they lifted.

\----

"Sir, you're keeping the armour," Cody stated, "you are hardly protected otherwise."

"It doesn't fit me," Obi-Wan argued.

"Make it fit."

"That's not how the Force works."

"Di'kut!" Cody growled before grabbing Obi-Wan's sides, much to the surprise of the clones in the gunship with them and that of the General.

"Wh-what?" Obi-Wan asked before grunting as he felt the armour start to tighten around him.

"There are clamps on these for a reason," Cody stated, fiddling with the clasps, "and the plastoid will bend with enough force."

Obi-Wan scrunched his eyebrows together as Cody worked methodically around him, tightening all the clasps until the armour fit him better.

"This is only a temporary fix," Cody stated, straightening out after fixing the legs, "so you'll need to have a set made to fit you. But this will work for now, and put most of us at greater ease."

"It's not as manoeuvrable," Obi-Wan stated, the plastoid clicking together as he shuffled.

"Then get armour weave. It's as flexible as fabric, meaning it is suitable for those that are not familiar with armoured fighting," Cody stated, "the armour weave can dissolve blaster bolts. However, the impact velocity will still knock you from your feet; it can almost help you shrug off glancing blows from a lightsaber, although a full attack will go through the weave."

"You seem well versed with this," Obi-Wan commented.

"We've all been waiting for the moment we could get you into a set of armour so been researching what would be best for you," Cody commented.

"How about a challenge?" Obi-Wan offered, "if you can get the Quartermaster to make the armour weave, I'll wear it for a battle and potentially wear it for me if it suits."

All around the Jedi Master, the clones cracked into grins and started muttering around them.

"Challenge accepted."

\-----

"Are you going to answer that?" Mace asked as Obi-Wan's comm kept going off.

"I might not. Otherwise, I'd be faced with either upset clones or vain feeling clones," Obi-Wan sighed before answering the comm anyway.

 _"Sir, what are your measurements?"_ Cody asked over the comm.

The entire Jedi Council was silent, listening in on their conversation with confusion.

"How did you get her to agree?!" Obi-Wan spluttered.

 _"The clones make wonderful blueberry pie!"_ Came the voice of the Quartermaster.

"Did you bribe her?" Obi-Wan asked.

 _"No, that was too sweeten the deal,"_ Cody stated, _"we mentioned how armour weave would lower the chance of a Jedi Master, member of the Jedi High Council and the High General dying in battle. The Quartermaster asked for blueberry pie from us in return."_

Obi-Wan pinched his brow, "the Quartermaster should already have my measurements from last time."

 _"I wanted to check you'd agreed,"_ came the Quartermaster, _"but I'll need more accurate ones for armour. So I'll need you to come down as soon as possible. Your clones are rather persistent."_

"Go, or the Quartermaster will get no work done," Plo stated, "I know how persistent they can be."

"I'll be right down, Cody," Obi-Wan sighed, much to all the clones whoops and agreements, "I'll be cutting this meeting short, it seems, sorry."

"The meeting was about to end," Mace stated, "why are your men so persistent in getting you in armour?"

"They've always been persistent. But recently I had to borrow clone armour to hide among the boys, and they decided that I would be keeping the plastoid and getting custom made kit. So I challenged Cody that if he could get the Quartermaster to agree, then I would wear it for at least one mission."

"Making a bet with clones with a challenge is a somewhat risky action," Mace pointed out.

"I've been trying to get thicker fabrics into my robes and clothing for ages," Obi-Wan stated, "the clones just did all the hard work and will have their minds put at ease that their General is more protected when they have to guard elsewhere."

Plo shook his head, "you never acted unless there was a reason."

\-----

"I don't think I agreed on these colours," Obi-Wan stated, seeing the sweeping slashes of orange and white across the pale brown armour weave.

"We got to make sure they know what battalion you are, sir," Cody stated, obviously grinning behind his bucket.

"And the pattern is?"

"Lightsaber slashes that you commonly use," Cody stated, "we thought it would be better to show you're a Force-user that way, sir."

"How have you managed to change this from simply getting me into armour to staking a claim of sorts on me?" Obi-Wan asked, watching as the Quartermaster found that to be her time to leave the room hurriedly.

Cody squinted at Obi-Wan, "that is not what is happening. You need to try on the armour weave to make sure it fits," before turning and leaving the room.

Obi-Wan sighed before slowly starting to get into the armour weave, noticing that it did feel like another set of fabric, rather than armour. Giving the armour weave one last look over and how it mimicked Jedi uniform, he walked out the door.

_Bang._

  
Only to go flying backwards as a blaster bolt hit him in the side of the stomach. He didn't feel any pain of the blast hitting him, but instead the impact of the blow and the flare of being knocked to his back.

Cody put down the smoking blaster and hurried over to Obi-Wan watching as the man sat up, rubbing his now sore back, "you alright, sir?"

"You shot me," Obi-Wan grunted, waving off Wrap's worrying touches.

"Needed to check the armour weave worked," Cody stated.

"So you waited until I was wearing it?"

"That's how our armour is checked," Cody shrugged, this time he was the one keeping Wrap's testing away from Obi-Wan, "so, does it work, sir?"

"Well, I don't have any pain from the bolt, only from being thrown onto my back," Obi-Wan stated before patting away Wrap again, "I'm fine, Wrap! It's already fading!"

"If it comes back and you don't tell, I am sedating you," Wrap threatened before getting up and leaving.

"He's kidding, right?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No, sir," Cody stated, "he will sedate you if he feels the need."

"I feel that there is a story behind that."

"Isn't there always?"

\-----

"Are you going to stay covered with the robe?" Mace asked, noticing that Obi-Wan was the only one to stay in his robe during the heatwave they were experiencing.

"Hiding something, are you?" Yoda asked.

"I heard you got the new armour weave," Plo stated, "but the boys got to it first."

"I get the hint," Obi-Wan grumbled as he stood and undid the robe. Underneath the cloak, he was only with the armour weave, not having his normal tabards over the top as not to overheat, "how does it look?"

"Orange."

"The boys were there when it was made and helped design it and keep me out of it until it was made," Obi-Wan stated.

"It doesn't look that strong."

"Cody tested it the moment I stepped out of the room," Obi-Wan sighed, "it stops the bolt from punching through as it is designed to do, and allowed the boys a laugh as I was knocked to my rear."

"Your Commander shot you?" Mace asked.

"He was testing the armour," Obi-Wan explained, "its how all their armour are tested apparently, so he only did what he thought was the correct thing."

"I think it suits you, Obi-Wan," Plo stated, "also shows what battalion you are in charge off."

"I think it was more the boys showing what battalion is protecting me," Obi-Wan stated, "and what battalion I am apart of."

"The Commanders and Captains all do seem to keep a rather possessive streak to them," Mace commented, gaining a few raised eyebrows, "Ponds has decked a cadet that tried to approach me."

"I've been swarmed by the pack when we enter a public area," Plo stated.

"I do think we've all had something happen where our Commanders, Captains or the whole group has acted out to keep us with them," another one stated.

"Are we done commenting on the actions of the clone commanding officers?" Mace asked.

A range of mumbled went around the room before everyone nodded.

\-----

"You can get him, Cody!"

"Come on, Obi-Wan!"

"Giving up yet?" Cody asked, throwing more punches at Obi-Wan.

"You wish," Obi-Wan grinned, catching the punch, twisting the wrist as he threw Cody over his shoulder onto the floor.

"What's the fun in that?" Cody asked as he kicked his feet out and caused the General to come tumbling down next to him. "Want to give up?"

"How long they been at it?" Anakin asked as the duo proceeded to circle each other.

"Twenty minutes, currently, sir," Rex answered.

"New record?"

"No, that's at an hour and twenty," Rex stated, "we were surprised they were still standing."

"What's the betting pool?" Anakin asked, "oh, don't give me that look, everyone knows about it. We allow it unless it disrupts a mission."

"Six on Cody, ten on General Kenobi," Rex listed, even he wasn't oblivious to the betting pool like many thought, "twenty on not beating their record, three on a new record."

"Fives! Put me down for beating their record!" Anakin shouted over to the betting book clone.

"You got it, sir!"

"I chose a new record as well, sir," Rex stated, "come on, Cody!"

"Show them who's best, Obi-Wan!" Anakin shouted before wincing as Obi-wan came crashing to the floor with a grunt, "that looked painful."

"The armour should help."

"Armour?" Anakin asked, "only Cody is in armour."

"No, General Kenobi is also in armour, sir," Rex stated.

"Doesn't look like he is, Rex," Anakin stated, only noticing the oranges and whites different with the mans standard Jedi gear.

"The fabric that you see is called armour weave," Rex stated, "it can take a blaster bolt and a glancing blow from a lightsaber, sir."

"Why does Obi-Wan have armour, even if it is just armour weave?"

"Because the 212th kept trying to get him into armour, sir," Rex stated, "you need to wear armour as well."

"I'll see how Obi-Wan fairs with it in battle," Anakin stated, "then I'll look into it."

"Well, we have a simple mission coming up, sir," Rex stated.

"So something will go wrong," Anakin grinned.

"Waxer, seriously?!"

That shout from Obi-Wan caught the two's attention as they now saw Obi-Wan dodging blows from a lightsaber-wielding Cody.

"Why can't Cody use it, sir? Even it all out," Waxer shouted back as Obi-Wan ducked under another swing of the blade.

"I hardly call this even!" Obi-Wan shouted, hissing as his shoulder got tapped by the blade.

"Well, Cody seems to know how to use it, and he has it enough that you need to learn how to fight one without one," Boil grinned.

"I don't know how to use it, its pot luck I haven't cut a limb off with it yet!" Cody stated, losing concentration enough for Obi-Wan to knock the handle from his hand.

"Then why do you have a lightsaber clip on your belt?" Most of the 212th asked.

" _He has what?_ " Anakin hissed to Rex.

"Because the General keeps dropping it and I keep finding it," Cody grunted, grabbing the punch the General threw and twisting the wrist until the man had almost fallen to his knees.

Obi-Wan internally smirked as he kicked Cody's leg out using the Force so the man would fall towards him and used his free hand to punch upwards to hit the man in the stomach with the joint momentums.

Cody gasped as the solid punch winded him momently, before rolling to the side to dodge the second punch the man tried to throw, staggering to his feet.

"What was the most damage they have done to each other?" Anakin asked.

"Both were needing to go into a bacta tank, but too stubborn to emit it," Kix and Wrap both hissed.

Anakin and Rex both took a step away from the hissing medics.

Cody waited until Obi-Wan was charging to crouch as if he was about to jump upwards before kicking the man in the shin and just below the knee. As planned, the Jedi Master stumbled and nearly fell to his knees, allowing Cody to plant a solid hit to the man's chest, and, jumping off the General's knee, deliver a sharp downwards slanted right hook to the man's nose and jaw.

Obi-Wan stumbled to the side, landing harshly on his right shoulder. When he pulled his hand away from his face, there was a coating of sticky red blood, evidencing a broken nose. Obi-Wan chuckled, "you got me," before going eerily quiet. "My turn," he whispered before springing back up.

Cody was so preoccupied with the rain of punches that he didn't notice the kick until it got him solidly in the nose. Stumbling backwards, he whipped his mouth, the back of his gloves coming back red, "that's petty of you."

Obi-Wan shrugged, "guess I had to pick something up from you."

Anakin and Rex saw Cody's cheeks darken under the stream of laughter from the clones around them.

"Who do you think I got it from?" Cody asked, ducking under the punch from Obi-Wan.

"Low blow, Commander."

"Actually, General," Cody started, ducking under the next punch so that he could see the man's back, "this is," he stated as he sent a hard rear-kick into the Jedi's lower back knocking the man to his stomach.

As Obi-Wan felt the man try and pin him to the floor, he sent out a small wave through the Force to send the man flying backwards, getting to his feet before the clone had groaned that he cheated.

Rex saw the hand signals that Cody started to send to him, so delved into the Commander's discarded belt and pulled out what the man had asked for.

Cody grinned as he allowed himself to be backed up near Rex, feeling the metal object be passed into his hand.

Obi-Wan grinned back when he saw the clone get pinned into the wall of clones, throwing a punch that would have got the clone in the face if he didn't duck beneath the hit, twisting around so that he could clamp the metal item in his hand around Obi-Wan's wrist. Obi-Wan's eyes widened as he recognised the fuzziness of a Force-suppressor, before gasping as a sharp elbow got him between the shoulder blades. He only just managed to pull his arm away before it was clamped to his belt behind his back.

Anakin felt his jaw drop at the sight of the Force-cuff, trying to work out where the object had oriented from while continuing to watch the fight with renewed interest.

"Cheat, cutting me off from the Force," Obi-Wan stated as he got to his feet to circle Cody again.

"I wouldn't say so, just levelled the playing field," Cody stated, shrugging his aching shoulder.

"Then I should cut you off from your vode," Obi-Wan stated, before squinting his eyes, "otherwise its one against one hundred."

"Well, I'm not daft enough to remove your cuff, sir," Cody stated, earning a scoff from Rex, "so I can go by those rules. And you don't get to use General Skywalker or Commander Tano, just one v one."

"Sounds splendid," Obi-Wan purred before charging for Cody again.

\-----

Anakin turned away from the scrapping Obi-Wan and Cody, looking at Rex as he asked, "time?"

Glancing at his comm unit, Rex answered with a smirk, "one-hour twenty-five. They have beaten their record."

"Good," Anakin nodded, before shuffling, "can they hurry up now, I need to use the restroom."

"Then why don't you go, sir?" Fives asked.

"Oh, I am not missing this for the world," Anakin grinned as he turned back to face the sweat shinned Obi-Wan and Cody.

"I don't think they have much left," Rex commented.

"Oh, they don't," Kix stated.

"Five more minutes and we are pulling them out for blood loss," Wrap stated, "Cody, sir, you are both shaking, this can not go on much longer!"

"Why are you allowing them to continue?" Anakin asked, wondering why the notoriously strict medics were giving them so much leeway.

"Because this is a controlled situation," Kix stated.

"And we want to make it clear that it had beaten their record, ten minutes over will make it crystal," Wrap grinned as he readied two sedatives for the stubborn pair.

"You want to make sure you win the bets," Anakin realised with a smirk, "rather bias of you."

"Oh, we would have pulled them out earlier if needed," Kix said, waving them off, before shouting at the fight, "you are starting to lose to much blood now, both of you! Stop breaking the noses more and getting each other's faces!"

"K'atini!" Both Commander and General shouted in return, earning a withering glare from the medics.

"Yes, its pain!" Wrap snapped.

"That's why this fight is ending," Kix finished, jabbing the two sedatives into the fighters before they could argue, much to the disappointment of the watching clones.

"Guess you'll have to wait until next time, sir, to see who wins," Rex stated to the disappointed Anakin, watching as the man grumbled something before hurrying off.

Five winced alongside the rest of his brothers as the two medics set the commanding officers noses back into place, the crack echoing through their bones like the crack of blaster fire.

\-----

"Obi-Wan, are you alright?" Plo asked, cutting off the discussion in the council chamber as they watched their fellow Jedi Council member hobble into the room.

"Cody punches harder than you think," Obi-Wan explained with a grin mostly covered by the bacta patches covering him.

"Your Commander beat you up?" Mace asked.

"He didn't walk away in much the better condition," Obi-Wan reassured.

"If that was meant to make us feel better, it didn't," Plo stated, eyeing the man carefully.

"Cody was merely sparring with me, they all want to make sure I can defend myself without a lightsaber in melee combat if the worst comes to worst," Obi-Wan clarified.

"Won, who did, time, what was?"

"We both got sedated before either won and we got to one and a half hours before the medics stood in," Obi-Wan shrugged as he sat down in his chair.

"How did it last that long?"

"He restricted my use to the Force with suppressors, and I stopped his brothers from helping after they passed the cuffs and my lightsaber to Cody," Obi-Wan explained.

"You don't seem to have a dull day, even on break," Mace sighed, rubbing his forehead to try and stop the approaching headache.

"I find it hard to settle down from all the action," Obi-Wan stated, shuffling slightly in his seat. He did his settling, his waiting, twelve years of it in that Force forsaken desert.

Yoda's ear dropped, this man sitting in the council chair was a different man to the young Padawan that grinned at him when he announced that he was now a part of the great Grandmaster's lineage.

The war has taken its toll on everyone, even Jedi Master Kenobi.

"That's not all, Master Kenobi, something else troubles you," Mace stated.

"I keep getting recurring dreams of darkness in the Jedi Council and the Senate," Obi-Wan sighed, setting of the first of his many trails, "of mindless faceless clones, deep breathing and the Force screaming out in dying pain."

The whole council winced, knowing the man's connection to the Unifying Force, this was worrying that he kept dreaming of this.

"Troubling, this is, look into this, we must," Yoda stated.

"Was the darkness the same? In both instances?" Plo asked.

"The same," Obi-Wan nodded, "same person it seems."

"Someone is affecting both of them," was muttered through the room.

"Someone with control over them both," Mace stated, "or at least a connection to them."

"Might I suggest someone watch over the Chancellor?" Obi-Wan offered, "he has the top control over the clones, finalises the moves of both the Senate and what the Jedi Council do."

"We'll need to use someone that he trusts to watch over him," Plo stated.

"Young Skywalker seems to be friends with him," Mace stated, "he will be able to watch over the Chancellor without raising suspicion."

Obi-Wan snorted gaining a few raised eyebrows; he then clarified "the boy is a secretive and delicate as a Rancor in a glass store. He'll end up lacking trust in us and blurt it out to the man."

"Who else do you suggest, if you say Skywalker is not appropriate?" Mace asked.

"Senator Amidala, she is close friends with the Chancellor but will stop at nothing to protect what she loves and that of the clones," Obi-Wan stated, before holding back a smile, "there is a holo recording of her slapping Count Dooku so that he did not kill the clones in front of him, with the knowledge that they were defenceless and that no backup would be close enough to save any of them."

"She does have the guts to face a potential Force user," the rest of the council agreed.

 _'And no matter what, Anakin will save her instead of the Chancellor,'_ Obi-Wan thought to himself, _'if she says the man must go, he will listen.'_

"It is agreed, we will ask Senator Amidala to watch the Chancellor for us the next time she is present as not to raise suspicion," Mace finalised.

\-----

Under some guidance from the council, Obi-Wan found himself spending more time with the Chancellor, making sure that Anakin could not maintain any time alone with the man.

At first, the man resisted until Obi-Wan made a troubling but well-educated decision to lower his walls slightly, just enough for a skilled Sith Lord to slip in. But he made sure to restrict what he saw as to make sure he didn't find out about the plan or the time travel but could see the so-called 'dreams'.

He didn't expect for the sudden happiness the man felt in his area, how he found himself now being called to the man without Anakin being present. The only reason he did attend was that the Jedi Council agreed that it was an excellent way to keep the Chosen One away during the investigation.

So he found himself almost continually having 'tea meetings' with the Chancellor, the only positive part was the fact he'd somehow managed to convince the man to allow Cody to attend the meetings.

The man didn't seem so opposed to the idea once he watched Cody and Obi-Wan interact, neither was sure how they were meant to react to that.

Obi-Wan had informed Cody that the Chancellor was under investigation currently, that was why he kept having so many meetings with him. And that he might also be at risk, for others and himself. But that no one else must know, not even Fox.

Cody went to argue, but once he took in how urgent Obi-Wan was, he nodded and agreed—even agreeing when Obi-Wan asked him to accompany him.

"I've been meaning to ask, but didn't know whether I would be overstepping my boundaries," the Chancellor stated during the middle of one of their tea sessions, "would Commander Cody like to sit down and join us with tea during these sessions. I'm sure he has points to add to our discussions if he found himself more at an equal level between us all, like how he is with you, Obi-Wan."

Oh, yeah. Allowing the man to use his first name was needed to build trust, even if it sent shivers down his spine each time his name passed those lips.

"Only if Cody wants to," Obi-Wan stated.

Obi-Wan was actively trying not to use the man name, if the Chancellor noticed, then he hadn't commented on it.

"I'm sure it is overstepping my boundaries, sirs," Cody replied stiffly.

"Nonsense, Commander, we'd welcome your unique input," the Chancellor stated, "if it felt better, no one will have to know, and as you've pointed out, I do have the top most command. So if anything happens, I can deal with it."

That- was interesting. Was the Chancellor giving Cody a way to access higher power and command, even though he was the most senior command stand of all the clones?

Glancing uneasily at Obi-Wan, Cody nodded, approaching the table, "if you say so, sir. Then I'd welcome the health discussions."

"Such a charismatic silver tongue on this one, Obi-Wan, I always wondered why you both got on so well," the Chancellor winked.

Both Cody and Obi-Wan were mortified and creeped out, even if their shields and masks didn't show it through the Force or their faces.

"Now, I've always wondered about the different opinions on tree parks and grass meadow parks or just not having parks."

\-----

"Are you sure I need to keep attending these sessions with the Chancellor?" Obi-Wan asked the council again, "they keep getting more and more worrying."

"That's why we need you to keep attending them," Mace sighed, "he's now opening himself up to you."

"He suggested the reason why Commander Cody and myself work alongside each other so well is because of Cody's 'charismatic silver tongue'. Further suggesting that I had a similar tongue."

"Oh, that is so wrong." Was the mumble that went around the room.

"He also seems to be setting Cody up to be able to get higher command and control, even though he is the highest serving clone rank," Obi-Wan added as a second thought.

"See where this leads, we must. Stop him, before he acts out, we must," Yoda stated, "continue attending, you will. Be prepared; you must act when the time comes."

"What do you mean, Grandmaster?" Obi-Wan asked.

"The end, approaches, of the war," Yoda stated, "the force, bubbling with darkness. Ensnared, many are."

"There are people ensnared, in what way?" Mace asked.

"Taken root, darkness has."

\-----

"General Kenobi?" Wrap asked when he saw Obi-Wan start to open his eyes.

"What happened?" Obi-Wan asked, groggily.

"The Chancellor stated that you fell unconscious during one of your visits, but he kindly allowed one of his doctors to take a look over you and Cody," Wrap stated, pointed to the waking Cody, "they said it was down to being too stressed, and the readings here do agree, sir."

"Why is my head aching so much, and got bacta on it?" Obi-Wan asked, wincing as he touched the bacta patch.

"You hit your head when you collapsed, but you caught Cody, and that stopped you from catching yourself," Wrap stated, "now you need to get some rest and both of you are on duty-leave for two weeks. The 212th will be joining you for the second week; the Chancellor suggested it might put you both more at ease and help destress you if you knew we were close. The Chancellor seems to be a nice man, General."

"Wrap?"

"Yes, General?"

"You're blabbering again."

"Sorry, General, I didn't realise," Wrap apologise, "now get some rest, that's an order that the Chancellor told me to tell you so no outranking it!"

Obi-Wan groaned, already hating the feeling of helplessness.

\-----

 _"So you're saying that you and Cody collapsed?"_ Anakin asked over the comms.

"Yes, Anakin," Obi-Wan sighed.

 _"Is this true, Cody,"_ came Rex's worried voice.

"That was what we were informed when we woke," Cody affirmed, "the Chancellor's medics put it down to an overbearing amount of stress."

 _"Stress?"_ Anakin asked Obi-Wan.

"We've had far more meetings and paperwork to do alongside all the times the Chancellor has called for us," Obi-Wan explained, "it must just have caught up with us."

At the looks, both Anakin and Rex were giving, Cody butted in, "we are still human and have weaknesses, even if you don't seem to process that."

In an attempt to change the subject, Anakin stated, _"how helpful of the Chancellor to get you medical attention from his private ones. I kept telling you the man is nice!"_

Obi-Wan cringed internally, "yes, you did, Anakin."

 _"So, how long are the medics keeping you off?"_ Rex asked, moving away from that awkward conversation.

"Two weeks," Cody stated.

 _"Two weeks?!"_ Both Anakin and Rex screeched.

"Second week the whole of the 212th have off as well," Cody then added.

_"What were your levels to ignite that?!"_

"Probably the fact that we did collapse without warning and that the General hit his head," Cody explained.

_"Obi-Wan you hit your head?! Why didn't you tell me this?"_

Obi-Wan grimaced, glaring over at Cody, "did feel the need to inform you of something so minor."

_"Minor?! You hit your head!"_

"And, it's still attached, isn't it?!" Obi-Wan snapped.

All three listening felt their eyes open wide, did Obi-Wan just snap at Anakin. And did his voice drip with _anger_?

Obi-Wan seemed to realise what had happened, rubbing his head painfully, "sorry, I don't know what overcame me, the painkillers for my head must be wearing off."

 _"Of course, you always seem to get edgy when they wear off,"_ Anakin stated, silently asking Cody to watch over him, smiling when the clone nodded, _"you say they start acting like a mild sedative and you almost start slipping."_

"Come on, sir; I think Wrap will want to do a check over," Cody stated, signalling to Rex that he will keep an eye on the General as he reached towards Obi-Wan's back and guided him unsteadily out of the room.

"Thank you, Cody, but I think I can walk unaided now," Obi-Wan stated, stepping away from Cody's guiding hand.

"No worries, sir," Cody stated, "is something troubling you, sir? You seemed overly tense back there."

"Nothing good meditation can't fix," Obi-Wan soothed.

"Alright, sir."

\-----

"Good to see you back up on your feet, both of you," Palpatine stated as he saw Obi-Wan and Cody enter his office, "you gave me quite the scare back there."

"We'll try to make sure it doesn't happen again," Obi-Wan stated.

"Can't be having three people collapse, can we?"

"So you do have Obi-Wan's edge to that silver tongue, after all, Cody!" Palpatine laughed.

"We try," Obi-Wan and Cody both stated.

Palpatine grinned to himself, _'maybe I might get more out of this than I first thought. If you can't get the Padawan, get the Master, the Clone Commander as a bonus.'_

\-----

Obi-Wan was in the Chancellor's office with Cody when the Jedi stormed in, calling for the man's arrest for being the Sith Lord.

"General, Commander, ke narir haar'ke'gyce rol'eta resol!" Sheev ordered, watching as both Obi-Wan and Cody's back went rigid, eyes glassing over as they turned towards the Jedi.

"Obi-Wan, Commander, what are you doing?"


	11. The Force wants everything to be fixed before it happens, you are now

"Obi-Wan, Commander, what are you doing?"

-Two weeks earlier-

"General! You are on duty leave!" Wrap reprimanded, "no paperwork!"

"That wasn't paperwork!" Obi-Wan squeaked, grabbing the 'pad back.

"So, what was it, sir?" Wrap asked, crossing his arms like he telling off a shiny, not his General.

"Holo work," Obi-Wan grinned.

Wrap snatched the holo' back and turned it off, "very funny, sir. You need the rest." He glared down at the Jedi Master again before turning a leaving the room with the holopad clutched tightly in his fist.

Moments later, Cody's head popped out of one of the other doors, "is he gone?"

"That was mean, you knew he was coming," Obi-Wan grumbled.

"Did he-?"

"He only took the decoy 'pad, don't worry," Obi-Wan stated.

"Good," Cody sighed, sliding into the room again, "and that room needs cleaning."

"That's because I haven't opened that door in months, let alone entered the room!" Obi-Wan defended.

"Anyway, I got the planning for the new replacement parts for," Cody started before the door opened again showing an annoyed Wrap.

"No one believes me that you two are as misbehaved as children on the best of days," Wrap muttered before storming up to the stoic pair. "Hand them over, all of them. Including the ones you hid," he ordered.

Both Cody and Obi-Wan grumbled as they handed over all their datapads and holopads.

"And the copies you printed," Wrap stated.

"People don't print them anymore," Cody defended.

Wrap raised an eyebrow at the pair until they handed over the printed copies with a grumble. He smirked as he exited the room, seeing the jaws drop in the clones that were waiting outside. "I think I won that bet, they didn't even make it a day after being released," Wrap smirked, "the two even went to lying, hiding and printing it to get away with doing the paperwork."

"How do we know you didn't plan this?" Boil stated, "that you didn't hide all those in that room? You were very specific in that bet."

"Watch and learn," Wrap smirked before turning on his heels, after depositing the work in the backpack of work he'd collected from them, and marched into the room. Soon after, he emerged with one ear pinched in each hand. The Commander on the left. The General on the right.

Boil and Waxer felt their mouths drop open; Wrap wasn't lying. He was telling the truth when he said he detained all that from the off-duty pair.

"The Chancellor stated that you can go to him at any point and he'll sit down for tea with you and that I can order you over if needed," Wrap stated, "he's a good generous man. Now go take him up on that offer by taking a nice long walk to his office and discussing stars or something over tea!"

Both Obi-Wan and Cody felt their cheeks flush despite their intricate masks, nodding mutely as they turned on the spot and got away as quick as they could without being reprimanded for rushing.

"Believe me now?"

"You have got to be karking kidding me!"

"How?!"

\-----

"It's so nice of you to join me on this walk despite it being your time off," the Chancellor stated.

"It is no worries," Obi-Wan stated.

"We were ordered some fresh air just coincidently when you were out for a fresh walk," Cody stated, channelling his inner Obi-Wan.

_'_ _I heard that!'_

_'_ _Good!'_ Cody thought back at Obi-Wan.

Oh, yes, this was a new thing they found out. Through all their time together, they seemed to have accidentally formed a Force bond between themselves allowing thoughts to be passed between them.

"If it wasn't for this war and those silly codes, I'm sure you'd have woman flocking to your arms by the dozen," Palpatine stated, "both of you simply can not help it, can you?"

"We don't know what you are talking about."

 _'Lie,'_ Cody stated.

"Of course you don't," the Chancellor laughed, "you are much too young for an old man like me. I'm simply overthinking things."

"I'm sure your much younger than the General, Chancellor," Cody grinned, pointedly ignoring the wounded tooka-kit feelings the General purposefully sent his way, "I'm sure of it."

Palpatine laughed as Obi-Wan puffed up with indecency. "He's winding you up, Obi-Wan. You finally know the sting of a sharp tongue, one much like your own, I'm sure your enemies will be pleased to know that," Palpatine said, patting Obi-Wan on the shoulder.

"You will feel that later, I warn you now, Cody," Obi-Wan hissed like the irate mother-tooka.

"Boys, boys," Palpatine chuckled, mentally laughing as his plan came together before his eyes, "no fighting, this was meant to be a relaxing walk."

Both turned to grin at him, "you're laughing, are you not?"

"You two will give me grey hairs by the end of the two weeks!" Palpatine laughed, realising he was releasing his first real laugh since being a child.

\-----

"You know, when we informed Obi-Wan to keep contact with the Chancellor," Mace started, "we did not expect him to end up charming him."

"He can't seem to help it," Plo stated.

Mace sighed, shaking his head. "In other news, the Senator will be arriving next week."

"So we'll be able to crack on with the investigations finally?"

"If all goes to plan, yes, we will be able to," Mace nodded, "and if found guilty, potentially bring an end to this war."

"All this could be over by the end of the month," Plo stated, "but what will happen of the clones?"

"I heard the Senate are finally agreeing on giving the clones basic citizen rights."

"We have Obi-Wan and Commander Cody to thank for that," Mace stated, "the Chancellor keeps seeing how they act together and decided that they deserve the ownership of basic rights."

"This was an unforeseen positive impact."

"Everyone will be pleased," Shaak stated, "they all fear that they will be _sent back_ when the war comes."

"Guess we should inform them before the end so they can celebrate the closure of the war without the dark cloud holding high above their heads."

\-----

Obi-Wan grunted as he went flying onto his rear side, feeling Cody be knocked onto his back, trapping the Jedi Master's arm to the durasteel. Both commanding officers were buried beneath a pile of 212th-all of which looked to be vibrating with happiness and excitement.

"Thank you, thank you!" They all continued to chant at them, almost hugging their lungs out of place.

"What for?" Obi-Wan asked when the clones released their grips slightly after noticing the pairs inability to breathe.

"The Chancellor just released that all clones will get full citizenship after the war!"

"And that links to us how?" Cody asked.

"He directly stated how you interact together shows an essential human requirement needed for each clone and how each clone is individual," Boil explained.

"You two having all those meetings with him got our freedom after the war!" Waxer exclaimed afterwards.

"I'm sure your reading into it too much," Obi-Wan stated

"He directly said it in the official report!"

"And how did you get the official report?" Cody asked, causing everyone to go silent and scramble to their feet and off the commanding officers.

"We hoped you would not pick up on that detail," Boil muttered.

"Ten laps around the whole hanger," Cody ordered, watching as the clones quickly hurried off to do as requested.

Obi-Wan followed the Commander with a chuckle as he left the hanger the moment they were out of the clones sight, "how long until they realise?"

"Five laps, minimum," Cody stated, "then they'll realise it was more of a trick than a punishment."

"Then why did you give the punishment?"

"Can't let them think I'm going soft by slacking off punishments in their rule-breaking," Cody stated, his nose upturning slightly.

"You look like you smelt something terrible when you do that," Obi-Wan pointed out.

"You don't know," Cody sniffed, "maybe I did."

"Want to spar? If I remember you have yet to see what happens when you call me old," Obi-Wan asked.

Cody answered with a wicked grin. "No Force, no brothers?"

"You're on!"

\-----

The boys of the 212th were just finishing their tenth lap when an almighty bang rang through the hanger, orienting from where they last saw the commanding officers enter. With shocked wide eyes, they grabbed their buckets, blasters and other needed kit before charging off towards the centre of this explosion.

They entered the smoking room to see both commanding officers just waking with groaning blackened fronts. Each was thrown into the walls at either side. Central was layers of metal, shattered with thick blooms of black smoke gushing from each piece.

Wrap hurried over to Obi-Wan, watching as Boil and Waxer rushed to check on Cody. "What happened, sir?" He asked, taking in the vivid blue eyes with almost no black seen and the burn marks dancing up the shattered armour weave onto the man's face like vines.

"One moment, we were sparring, the next, we were both thrown against the wall as an explosion went off in front of us," Obi-Wan groaned, "I take it you removed the suppressor then?"

"You didn't have one on, sir," Wrap stated.

"I did, we were sparing on terms of no outside assistance," Obi-Wan stated, looking around the room before zeroing in on the smoking metal in the centre of the room. Dispute the argument of the medic, Obi-Wan stumbled over to the metal, poking it lightly, stating, "this was the Force-cuff. Well, what is left of it."

"Did you know that Force-cuffs could explode, sir?" Cody asked as he too stumbled over to the centre.

"No, as far as we know, they can't be overpowered and are explosion-proof," Obi-Wan mumbled before depositing the metal in his pocket for safekeeping, "I'll need to inform the council of this."

"You are going nowhere until I give the all-clear," Wrap snapped, forcing both commanding officers to sit down again.

"Then I'll do it over holocall," Obi-Wan argued.

"Not until I've done a full medical examination!" Wrap growled, "you were just in the centre of an explosion!"

"Well, I feel fine!" Obi-Wan defended with a short snap, before wincing and sending a wounded look at the medic as he felt the sedatives now running through him.

Cody quickly threw up his hands when he saw Wrap turn towards hum with another sedative, "hold up, no need for sudden actions here."

His plea went on deaf ears.

"Kriffing medics," Cody muttered as the sedative threw him into the darkness.

"Wait, the Commander swears?" One of the shinies asked.

"Oh, not many can outswear him once he's set off," Wrap stated, "medics do seem to be his biggest trigger."

"Who can outswear him?"

"Rex can - we say that's because of Skywalker-, Ponds and Fox can match him, General Kenobi and General Skywalker are a different league altogether," Wrap stated.

"What about Wolffe?" Waxer asked.

"He bites and growls, not swears."

"Seriously?" Boil spluttered.

"Commander Wolffe has left teeth scars on medics many times."

\-----

"Has anyone heard of a Force-suppressing cuff exploding before?" Obi-Wan asked after the council meeting finished.

"No," was the recurring reply.

"Power, enough, explode, it may," Yoda spoke, "why?"

Obi-Wan reached into his pocket and brought out the scrap metal cuff, "because this was one that was around my wrist before it exploded."

"You are off-duty, why did you have a suppressor on?" Plo asked.

"Melee training turned to weaponless, no outside assistance including the Force melee training," Obi-Wan explained.

"You need a hobby," Plo stated.

Cutting in when he saw Obi-Wan about to argue his statement, Mace stated, "that does not include tea meetings or fighting with your Commander."

"Alright, alright," Obi-Wan grumbled, "but can this explosion that caused two people to lose consciousness at least twice-"

"At least?"

"Wrap likes sedatives," Obi-Wan explained before continuing, "really happen?"

"As the Grandmaster previously said," Mace explained, "the cuffs can be hypothetically overpowered, but it has not yet happened, so it was thought improbable. Impossible when Skywalker kept being restrained by them."

"So your suggesting?"

"Will of the Force."

Obi-Wan grumbled. "Of course."

\-----

"So, the council has informed you to get a new hobby?" Palpatine asked.

"They suggested that having tea with you, for instance, doesn't count, that sparring with Cody does not count either," Obi-Wan stated.

"How about you join me for a game of Darts?" Palpatine offered, thinking to himself, _'improve accuracy.'_

"What's Darts?" Obi-Wan asked.

"It's an old game," Palpatine stated, "you throw effectively sharp objects at a dartboard. Different parts of the board represent different points, allowing competitions to happen."

"Like how the boys stick a small circle on a wall and throw knives at it, closest to the centre wins?" Cody asked.

"Effectively, yes, but with darts," Palpatine nodded, "we can play it where most central wins until you learn the game better."

"But it is a hobby?"

"Yes, a lot of people find it highly relaxing."

\-----

Just as Waxer went to collect the knives, three sharp silver darts flew by his ear, pinning his hand in place by his glove.

"Didn't I put you on clean up duty less than five minutes ago?"

Waxer winced, he knew that voice. And the Commander didn't seem as amused as he first would have hoped.

"Where did you get these, sir?" Waxer asked, watching as Cody picked the dart out the glove and wall. At the raised brow, he answered, "a shiny offered to do it in return for double amount of paint."

"So you're cleaning them after showers," Cody answered, much to Waxer despair, "and the Chancellor wanted to know whether throwing darts is like throwing knives so sent me a set to try it out. Must say, they do seem pretty accurate."

"So?"

"First time using them, yes," Cody grinned, "they would not have gone into your hand much more than a graze, designed that way for troubled throwers - or beginners as the Chancellor called them."

"Why is he so curious?" Waxer questioned, rubbing his hand slightly.

"He offered to teach General Kenobi Darts for a new hobby when I realised it was like our knife game," Cody stated, "the Chancellor was fascinated and wanted to know whether those skills would cross over with the darts."

"Why does the General need a new hobby?"

"He got told off for having Force-suppressors on while off-duty and sparing. Causing an explosion while off-duty and peeving off Wrap to a point where he was sedated four times in one day," Cody shrugged, "he was told by the Jedi Council to get a hobby that does not include tea or beating himself or me up."

"So, both are you are going to be playing a game with a Chancellor?" Waxer checked.

"Effectively? Yes."

"Boil is not going to believe this!"

"Welcome to night sanitation for the next week, have fun," Cody stated before leaving the room.

Waxer quickly hurried to where Cody was, hitting the door as it closed, "Cody!"

\-----

"Are you sure you haven't played Darts before, Cody?" Sheev asked, "second central hit in a row."

"I'm sure its a coincidence," Cody stated, throwing his third dart, "or a pattern," he said when he watched it hit centrally.

"Alright, let me see what your General can do," Sheev stated.

"I should warn you, he dislikes blasters so that he might dislike this," Cody muttered as he walked passed Palpatine to collect his darts.

"I still think he hides secrets up his sleeves," Sheev muttered back to Cody as the clone walked by him.

"Let's check this over then," Obi-Wan stated, grabbing the offered darts.

"Well, you just need to-" Palpatine started before his mouth dropped open at the same time that Cody choked on his drink.

Obi-Wan had thrown all three darts in quick succession, each landing central and almost breaking each other at the points. "What?" Obi-Wan asked, turning back to face the other two. He sighed, sticking out his hand to reveal the Force-suppressor already in place, "I knew this was going to happen."

"You knew this was going to happen?" Cody asked.

"You think I could have got through my whole life without at least basic accuracy?"

"Basic?"

"That would have put you into Commando private lessons with the Prime," Cody spluttered.

"So I picked up a few things over the years," Obi-Wan shrugged, brushing off their actions as trying to rile him up to throw him off.

Sheev hid a grin to himself as Cody busied himself with cleaning up the mess he made, and Obi-Wan collected the darts. _'Why did he go after that boy if the master was so efficient that he'd easily make up the difference in power. And he's easier to get on with.'_

\-----

Rex and Anakin felt their words dry up as they watched an amused Obi-Wan be dragged down a corridor by a determined Cody.

"You're a kriffing liar, sir," Cody growled as he almost flung Obi-Wan through the door into the outside range. The extensive crowd pooling through the door after them.

"May I ask why you've dragged me down to the range?" Obi-Wan asked before grunting as Cody grabbed his arm and snapped another Force-suppressor on his wrist, "I should be worried where you keep pulling these from."

"You're the one that told me to have them on me always; you're the one that has one in your robe pocket," Cody growled, looking through one of the blaster cabinets before shoving a sniper blaster into the man's chest, "you're the one that will be able to hit the furthest target, probably within first few shots."

"What are you trying to prove, Cody?" Obi-Wan asked as he turned to face the target, shouldering the weapon.

"That you are trying to kick us up the shebs when you say blasters are 'so uncivilised'," Cody stated watching Obi-Wan bring everything into focus for the target.

"Just because I can say something is uncivilised, doesn't mean that I don't know how to use them," Obi-Wan stated before pausing to fire the blaster, hitting the target before turning to face Cody with the sniper ready to be passed over. "Is that better? You got me to use a blaster."

The place was silent except for the ringing of the distant bell target.

"That is not just knowing how to use them!" Cody stated, pointing at the echoing bell, "that is better than almost every clones aim."

"Ready, aim, fire?"

The audience would never be able to forget the frustrated growl that left the Commander's mouth at the General's sentence.

\-----

"Why are we here, sir?" Cody asked as they walked through the Temple hanger.

"Anakin wants me to pick something up for him."

"He's not even here."

"It's Anakin," Obi-Wan stated.

"Good point, sir," Cody stated, before asking, "what time are the 212th sentence to arrive? I could not understand the mumbles from General Skywalker."

"In a couple of hours," Obi-Wan answered, "but we still are not on-"

\-----

Obi-Wan opened his eyes, taking in the smell of burning flesh. He could see the masked head of Cody leaning over him; he was shaking his shoulders.

Cody took his bucket off, throwing it off to the side. His mouth was opening and closing at Obi-Wan, using his finger to see how Obi-Wan could track them using his eyes.

Smoke was rising around him, people sprinting in the distance. Medics crouched over bodies. Bags being zipped up. The smell of blaster cells filled his nose. The ones on Cody looked to have leaked or exploded, burning through his armour to his skin beneath.

The hanger looked like a war zone.

A war zone of explosions.

Of one, he could not hear.

Silence rang loudly in his ears-no echoing bells accompanying them in forced pressure.

Obi-Wan's eyes opened wide in panic, his hand shot out, grabbing Cody by the forearm. "Cody," he breathed, fear lasing his vocal cords, "I can't hear."

"I can't hear a thing." With that sentence, Cody felt his body grow icy cold. The most he could do was try and keep himself calm alongside Obi-Wan, trying to gather the attention of one of the many medics.

Cody could only think of the despair that filled Obi-Wan's voice and the cold shock that ran through his veins as the words sank in. Warm hands grabbed at him, easing him to his back as the sedative needle rang true in his neck.

\-----

Cody could hear the worried echoes through from Obi-Wan's room. The General was separated when the two had to be rushed into surgery, and now the man was left alone with Anakin.

Walking into the room, Cody saw the worry coming from both Anakin and Obi-Wan.

" _Slow down,_ " Obi-Wan whispered.

Anakin was pacing and shouting so quick that Cody was unable to make out exactly what the Jedi Knight was stating.

"General Skywalker, unless they've corrected it," Cody started, the look Obi-Wan seemed to give him prompted him on, "which they don't seem to have been able to do, he can not hear you."

"What?" Anakin asked, stopping in all movement, "please say that's not true."

"The clone is correct," came the voice of a force healer, "we can not safely save his hearing. If we do, then he has a ninety per cent chance of gaining brain damage beyond our mind healers capabilities of repairing."

"He's deaf?" Anakin asked.

"As far as well can tell, he's lost all his hearing. Some may return over time, but he'll permanently be labelled deaf," the healer nodded, "and you, clone, you are not meant to be in here. The only reason you were not sent away already was your condition. You are up so that you can go back to your battalion."

Behind them, came a loud, determined voice, "he stays."

"We don't have the room for him, we are overflowing with patients, even without the clone."

Obi-Wan sat blinking, unable to keep up.

 _'She is arguing that they have no room, even without me,'_ Cody thought, hoping that he would be able to hear it. He turned to face the General, ignoring the splutter that came from the healer.

"If there is no room, then he'll take my bed, and I'll use the chair," Obi-Wan argued, trying to get up from the bed.

Cody shot forward, pulling Obi-Wan back down onto the bed, sending a pointed glare his way.

"You're the one being kicked out, so you'll need the bed," Obi-Wan answered, "don't give me that look, Commander."

"Clone, out!" The healer ordered, "you are disrupting my patient's healing."

Cody sighed, leaving the room under the healers watchful eye, listening as Anakin was also kicked out.

"Two days," Anakin stated.

"Two hours."

Anakin thought, "that seems about right, Cody."

"The healers got on his bad side, we might not be able to get out of the Temple before he's broken free," Cody stated.

\-----

"I'm sure that you have all heard about the explosion in the Jedi Temple," Obi-Wan stated.

"Were you both caught in it?"

"Yes," Cody butted in, "everyone, remove your helmets, the reason will become clear before you ask."

"The explosion happened in one of the aircraft just off from where we were," Obi-Wan said before pausing and stating, "while the armour protected both of us from anything worse than cracked ribs, the shrapnel and volume of noise the explosion caused further damage."

Wrap gasped, clocking what might have happened. He'd not had the chance to get onto the medical documents after being called in for emergency help for the Force healers.

"I've been left deaf in both ears."

You didn't need to be deaf to have silence fill the room. No one dared even breathe.

"I have a chance of regaining some of my hearing, but I will still be left lacking enough hearing to be seen as deaf still," Obi-Wan stated, "I don't know whether this changes anything for you all, but if you want to move battalions, then I will sign it off for you."

It was a wave of shakes, loud voices carrying out. Their actions made it clear to the High General; no one was going anywhere. It brought tears bubbling in the back of his eyes.

_'Are you alright, sir?'_

"I'm fine, Cody," Obi-Wan stated, "just taking it all in."

\-----

"Can you explain to me why you can answer the questions until Cody leaves the room, Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked, making sure that Cody was present.

"Should we tell him?" Obi-Wan asked.

 _'He is your Padawan,'_ Cody stated.

"Ex-Padawan, but ok. I get your point," Obi-Wan sighed, "Anakin, what do you know about Force bonds?"

"Strong enough and words can be expressed," Anakin stated, "happens between Master and Padawan."

"One week ago, Cody and I found out that we had accidentally formed a Force bond," Obi-Wan explained, "we've been able to communicate to each other using this bond. Its why I can answer the questions when he is near as I am not skilled enough in lip reading."

"I relay the questions to the General, sir," Cody explained.

"Can Force bonds be used to share sense?" Anakin asked, "like, you use Cody's ears like your own."

"I had not thought of that," Obi-Wan mused.

 _'It would be worth a shot,'_ Cody stated.

"How do you impose we do this sense sharing?" Obi-Wan asked, "seems as you suggested it."

Anakin grinned, making sure Obi-Wan would be able to read the word, even if he could not hear it. "Meditate."

\-----

"You won't need to try and clear your mind, not necessarily," Obi-Wan stated, "instead, focus on something and open yourself up only to where you 'hear' me."

Cody nodded, sitting down opposite to Obi-Wan, watching as the Jedi placed his lightsaber in front of him and relaxed his muscles.

"Ok, we'll begin now."

The closest feeling that Cody could have put the initial experience would be of being on the verge of falling asleep, only that when you do, you hit a storm. Raging on like the howlers he'd hear as a cadet.

 _'It's strange, especially for someone with low counts,'_ Obi-Wan's voice came loudly, _'but, if this works, then no need for you to translate anything when you hear it. And afterwards, the bond should form stronger than a Master-Padawan bond. Hence it will be unknown potential and noticeable after this.'_

Focusing in on where the General was speaking, Cody found what he supposed was the bond. It was pulsing, warm, almost like a distant star in space. Reaching out, he found himself hitting an invisible barrier, stopping any touch.

 _'We'll need to rid ourselves of those barriers. It will mean that we will completely be within the others head,'_ Obi-Wan voice came through again, _'our minds may end up being fully bridged, hence the possibility of sharing senses.'_

 _'How do we get rid of the barrier?'_ Cody asked.

 _'This is where I can't help you, its something only you can do,'_ Obi-Wan stated.

Cody snorted, _'helpful as ever, sir,'_ before turning his focus back on the pulsing star and the barrier. The barrier almost shimmered under his touch, bending to his fingers whim.

He could feel the amusement of the star, echoing what must have been Obi-Wan's feelings.

He felt like a young cadet again as he poked and prodded the barrier, shapes rippling out under his fingertips. Slowly pressing his palm further and further, onto the material, he saw it start to wrap around him, allowing his fingertips to grasp it tightly. Doing the same with his other hand, he began to drag them apart.

It stretched beneath his fingertips, unwilling to part from each other until one seam split, and the whole material exploded, rippling along the barrier, a screaming red colour blinding him.

 _'You've got the barrier down; now no doors block the path to each other,'_ Obi-Wan stated, _'think about your hearing, and I'll see what I can do about syncing them.'_

Cody was uncertain by what Obi-Wan meant, but he imagined his ears, how his vode laughing together sounded to those ears.

 _'That's a noise I'd knew I would have missed,'_ Obi-Wan's tentative voice came through, _'but, I might still be able to hear it beyond a memory. I think it's worked, but there is no noise here to hear.'_

 _'The boys would be playing games at this time,'_ Cody stated, _'you'll hear laughter.'_

 _'Then let's go, Commander,_ ' Obi-Wan stated, holding a hand out to help the man to his feet as he stood.

Cody nodded, allowing the General to lead the way and watching as the Jedi Master walked with a small spring in his step.

\-----

Waxer and Boil nearly wet themselves when the General walked in on their not so legal game of knives before almost having osik in their shebs when the General proceeded to burst into tears when Cody walked into the room of laughing clones.

Cody squawked as he was pulled into a tight hug from Obi-Wan, patting the man to inform him he needed air.

"Are you alright, sir?" Boil asked, watching everything with confusion.

"I can hear. I could hear the laughter," Obi-Wan stated, his voice choked with tears, "I'm able to hear, I'm alright."

"How are you able to hear?" Wrap asked, "it's too early for your ears to start to heal enough for hearing."

"I'm not using my ears," Obi-Wan stated, his tears slowly dropping.

"How are you not using your ears and still hearing?" Wrap asked, trying to wrap his head around it.

"I'm using Cody's ears to hear," Obi-Wan stated.

The building turned into a room of confused spluttering clones.

"Using the Force we've created a bridge of sorts that allows me to use his ears and hear what he hears," Obi-Wan stated.

"That's useful sir, so whenever the two of you are together, you are not deaf?" Wrap asked.

"Yes, although I would not keep it up all the time as it could drain power and become rather intrusive," Obi-Wan nodded.

"That's fair, sir." Wrap nodded.

"Carry on, but do try to keep it legal, boys," Cody nodded as he followed the General out the door.

"How?!" Waxer exclaimed.

"He knows every time!" Boil exclaimed afterwards.

Much to the enjoyment of the smirking General and Commander.

\-----

"So pleasant of you to join me, I realise some trouble has occurred," Sheev stated.

"Yes," Obi-Wan nodded, "we've found a temporary solution until a natural one can be found."

"I was beginning to wonder how a deaf man could answer the question of someone who has their back to them," Sheev stated, turning to face them.

"What do you know about the Force?" Obi-Wan asked as they moved to sit down.

"That it is everywhere, in everything," the Chancellor stated. "Binds us all together."

"Yes," Obi-Wan stated, "and if this could be strengthed between two people. Maybe senses could be shared."

"Senses shared, between two people?" Sheev asked.

"Yes, I use Cody's ears to hear," Obi-Wan stated.

"That must have been a remarkable breakthrough when they figured that out before," Sheev stated.

"We only figured it out yesterday," Obi-Wan stated.

"Impressive-" Sheev started before the door flung open.

Five council members walked in, their lightsabers not lit, but to hand.

"Chancellor Palpatine, you are under arrest for being the Sith Lord," Mace stated.

Glancing at the collected group, Palpatine looked over at Obi-Wan and Cody. "General, Commander, ke narir haar'ke'gyce rol'eta resol!" Sheev ordered, watching as both Obi-Wan and Cody's back went rigid, eyes glassing over as they turned towards the Jedi.

"Obi-Wan, Commander, what are you doing?"


	12. The Force wants everything to be fixed before it happens, you are now Darth Kerstas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - lots of death, may seem rushed

"Obi-Wan, Commander, what are you doing?"

"They won't listen to you now," Palpatine stated, "they listen to me, perfect obedient General and Commander."

Mace and the others flooded into the room, their lightsabers buzz echoing around them.

"The Jedi are traitors, turned on their own Chancellor," Palpatine stated, "and two of their own."

"What have you done to them?"

"The two had a Force bond between them, use it to counteract the deafness," Palpatine stated, drawing his lightsaber, "now the two share the chip, just like the rest of the GAR."

Mace nodded before springing into action. Obi-Wan's lightsaber was up, blocking the hit and sending some of his own. The rest of the members that went for the arrest soon felt the feeling of the red blade of a Sith Lord piercing through them.

"Commander, execute order sixty-six," Palpatine ordered, contacting the Commander's comm frequency. He then turned to watch as Cody, Obi-Wan and Mace fight. Reaching towards his core, he grabbed the energy pulsing, directing it out through his fingers.

Mace screamed, stumbling back as lightning flooded through his system. There was the sound of a blaster bolt, the wild wind of the window shattering.

"Unlimited power!" Palpatine shouted, his skin crawling from the deflected lightning.

Mace screamed as a searing blade sliced through his wrist, cutting his lightsaber holding hand from his body. He cried out as another bolt of lightning hit him in the chest, body flying through the shattered window.

"General, Commander, come over," Palpatine stated, minutely using the Force to lessen the control of the chips, "all of us were just attacked, you proudly defended me, us. But they got a final hit on each of us. Some of your memories wiped, and my skin left deformed."

Obi-Wan's head pounded, vague memories of Mace attacking Cody and himself how the Chancellor had been forced to act out and defend, lest he dies under the unruly attack.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, Cody, this new empire thanks you for your help," Palpatine stated, "your names have changed."

"How have they changed?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Obi-Wan, you are now Darth Kerstas. Cody, you are now Aureole," Palpatine stated, "both, lead the 212th down to the Temple, make sure no Jedis escape."

"It will be done," both men nodded before leaving the room, already planning the gathering of the boys.

\-----

His head was telling him that he was doing the correct thing as he walked towards the Younglings in the flaming temple, but his heart was telling him what he was doing was terrible.

It was a raging war. But the code says there is no emotion, so he turned to his head and logic, rather than his heart and emotion. The code, while the Jedi came from the bad, hasn't done him wrong.

But, just to help soothe the war, he chose to lose his focus with the hearing, waving off Cody's looks as he selectively decided to go deaf.

"Master Kenobi, there are too many of them. What are we going to do?"

Gunmetal and flame eyes looked out from under the hood, blue blade's hum filling the space.

\-----

"Tell the boys to take one last look around," Obi-Wan ordered to Cody, "I have a message to send out."

 _'Right away, sir,'_ Cody nodded, waving his hands to single for everyone to take another sweep around the place.

Obi-Wan stationed himself against a wall; his hood still held up as he turned on his comm, only working the audio. "This is Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi," he stated, "I have temporarily secured the Jedi Temple. Help needed in securing it entirely. Calling all available Jedi for assistance in defence."

 _'Scan just came back,'_ Cody stated, _'no traitor life forms located. Temple is secure.'_

Focusing in on the hearing again, Obi-Wan answered, "I want the boys to be out of sight. I've just invited all the surviving Jedi back to the temple. Once within, we'll be able to corner them and take them down."

"Of course, sir," Cody stated, "what about your hearing?"

"It won't have to come up," Obi-Wan stated.

"Solid plan as ever, sir."

\-----

What the returning Jedi did not expect to see was Master vs Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi vs Anakin Skywalker. All it took was an assessment of the situation for them to assume that Anakin was the one that was trying to kill the Jedi and how he was the one working against them. As one, they launched forwards, becoming a barrier of swinging sabres between Anakin and Obi-Wan, systematically taking down the young Jedi Knight.

"Thank you, all," Obi-Wan stated, "for your assistance."

Just when they were about to question why the man hadn't put away his blade, blaster bolts rained down on them from every angle, the 212th revealing themselves as they fired bolt after bolt, rockets being released, taking up precious energy to destroy.

Soon, Obi-Wan was left chuckling as Cody walked up next to him, armour burned black with the ash and cell residue. "I can feel only a few stragglers left out there. They will be challenging to track down, but I don't doubt any of your expertise."

"Thank you, sir," Cody stated, "the Emperor wants to speak with us in person about the progress made."

"Lead the way, Aureole," Obi-Wan stated.

"Of course, Darth Kerstas," Cody replied with a nod.

\-----

"This is excellent news, excellent news indeed," the Emperor stated, "are you sure that the straggling Jedi will be no problem?"

"They are only Padawans left," Darth Kerstas stated, "and I do not have any doubt that the men will be able to deal with the traitors left."

"As we speak, ten of our most efficient groups are storming the hiding places, taking down everything in sight," Aureole stated.

"Excellent, General, Commander," the Emperor stated, "the worlds are safe in your capable hands."

"There will be no threat to the empire," Darth Kerstas stated.

"Do not disappoint me," the Emperor growled, "Dooku and Maul are still out there. End their lives."

"As you wish, my Lord."

\-----

"Look how the mighty have fallen," Dooku stated.

"You're the ones on your knees, Dooku, Maul."

"Kenobi," Maul hissed against his restraints before choking his eyes bulging out.

"Its Darth Kerstas," Kerstas growled, "you'll do good to remember that."

"Of my lineage, you were the one I expected to fall the least," Dooku stated, "I thought that Yoda would go before you."

"I guess you were mistaken," Aureole stated.

"Even more a surprise," Dooku stated, "pleased to be reacquainted, Commander Cody."

"That's Aureole, to you," Aureole hissed.

"A tag team. Didn't know Sidious has it in him," Maul laughed.

"He's ordered for your deaths," Kerstas stated, "but we have an opposition to be stated."

"Join us and fight under our control, leading inquisitors into battle against the few stragglers and hopers," Aureole stated, "and we'll spare you the blade of death."

Maul's only action was to spit blood at the boot of Aureole before Kerstas blade chopped his head clean off.

"Any questions?" Aureole grinned at Dooku.

"When do I meet them?"

\-----

"Ahsoka Tano lives," Kerstas stated.

"Rex betrayed us," Aureole stated afterwards.

Palpatine struck out, a wave of pure darkness flinging the two across the room, their armour creaking ominously. "You failed me," he hissed, "do not fail me again. Kill them and anyone that stands in the way."

"We will not fail you again," Kerstas and Aureole nodded.

\-----

"Traitor!" Rex's voice rang clearly across the burning building.

"I think you'll find you are the traitor," Aureole hissed back, his black armour standing out against Rex's white.

"You betrayed the Jedi," Rex shouted.

" _They_ betrayed us!" Aureole roared, "they attacked us! I have blanks in my memory because of them!"

"You-you have memory loss because of the Jedi?" Rex stuttered.

"They stormed the office when we were having tea," Aureole explained, "how I nearly died trying to defend myself from lightsabers and waking again with a thumping headache. To having to go against an army to defend the General from death."

"An army of Jedi defending their young," Rex hissed before firing at Aureole.

Aureole looked down at the mark on his armour, "weak, pathetic," he hissed, "could not even knock me down. A blaster like water against beskar."

Rex gasped, "beskar'gam?"

"I'm not the only one."

\-----

 _"Ahsoka, Kerstas is wearing beskar armour!"_ Came Rex's panicked voice down the line.

"A little late to be warning me, Rex!" Ahsoka shouted back before the comm ended. She ducked another blow; her blade only scratching the surface of the metal.

"Aww, came in underprepared?" Kerstas teased, "don't worry, dear Padawan; I'll show you no mercy."

"I would not expect anything less," Ahsoka growled, "I've come here to revenge my fallen master."

"Revenge is not the Jedi way."

"I am no Jedi."

\-----

"Nice to see you at least brought back-up," Kerstas stated, watching the Resistance fighters swarm up ahead.

"Surrender," Ahsoka stated, "your outnumbered and outgunned."

"I thought _Anakin_ ," Ahsoka flinched as Kerstas hissed out his name, "taught you to count."

"What do you-"

Ahsoka's question was cut off as thousands of Imperial fighters flooded the skies, inquisitor ships leading the way.

"Dooku, right on time," Kerstas commented.

_"As always, Darth Kerstas."_

\-----

"Well, well, well," Kerstas stated, "a Skywalker lives."

"So he reproduced," Aureole stated.

"Yes," Luke flinched, "and I'll be a Jedi, like my father before me."

"Shame," Aureole stated.

"We'll have to make sure you'll die like all other Jedi," Kerstas stated before asking, "do you know who killed your father?"

"You murdered him!" Luke growled.

"Your delusional, just like your father was," Aureole stated.

"The Jedi killed your father, ten against one," Kerstas stated, "killed him to save me."

"You lie!"

"Think again," Aureole stated, bringing up a holorecording.

"But-but," Luke stuttered, "he was on their side!"

"The Jedi say this angry slave boy going after the poor, deaf master," Kerstas stated.

"Deaf?"

"Oh yes, I have been left deaf," Kerstas, "but the dark side showed me ways to listen without ears. And how to broaden my bond with Aureole to share everything."

"What-what else can it do?" Luke asked, thinking back to how his mother descrived peoples lives on other planets like Tatooine.

"Your imagination is the limit," Aureole stated softly.

"What can I do?"

"Take my hand," Kerstas stated, holding his hand out, "we'll show you the way. A Kenobi, a Clone and a Skywalker. All leading again, just like it used to be."

"O-Ok," Luke stuttered, "but I want to use my power to help others."

"That's what we do too," Aureole stated, "except some people try and stop us because they don't like us helping others that don't include themselves."

"That's nasty of them," Luke stated.

"So let's go stop that then," Kerstas stated, "all three of us stopping those from trying to prevent the empire from helping them."

"I'll be doing people good?"

"Plenty of good."

_'Who sends a weak-minded thirteen-year-old against us?'_

Kerstas looked over at Aureole, _'someone who does not deserve him.'_

 _'We got to tell our Lord about the new situation,'_ Aureole stated.

_'I don't think he'll mind.'_

\-----

_**A shocking turn of events!** _

_**Darth Kerstas found Aureole dead in his bed.** _

_**Aureole announced to have passed peacefully in his sleep from age.** _

_**Darth Kerstas announced dead in his sleep meer days after Aureole was reported to have died in his sleep.** _

_**Skywalker son found dead by poisoning.** _

_**Skywalker daughter found guilty of murdering her brother, sentenced to death.** _

_**Skywalker family is finally gone.** _

_**The Emperor announced dead.** _

_**The Empire collapses after all figureheads die within a month.** _

"Rey Hope," a mother whispered to her child, "welcome to this world, young one. You may not have a last name, but you are going to do great things."

The child stared up at her mother, a ball floating above her outstretched hand.

"Great things indeed."


	13. It was not a couple of days, but a lifetime

"We need to find out where Obi-Wan is!"

"But we need to make sure we do this correctly! Fifty-thousand lives are also at risk, Skyguy!"

"Obi-Wan has been taken for months! Rex, please say you agree with me?"

"Sorry, General, the Commander is correct," Rex stated, "General Kenobi ordered us to focus on the tribe before himself."

"Selflessness only gets him so far through life," Anakin growled.

"Yes, it makes him a Jedi Master."

"Sometimes, Snips, you don't need to be the voice of logic," Anakin stated.

"That was why I was made your Padawan," Ahsoka stated.

"I'm sure it wasn't."

"Then, that was why I was made your Captain."

"I'm sure it was just about who would put up with me."

\-----

"How has the _Jedi slave_ been behaving?" Count Dooku asked.

"As expected, he's falling into place," Agruss stated, "a little more teeth and snarls then we would have initially liked, but that was quickly taught away."

"Then it must be a shame for you to end him," Dooku stated, "but Obi-Wan Kenobi is too dangerous to keep alive. Especially if the _others_ are coming for him."

"Of course, if you say the Jedi must die," Agruss stated, "then he will die."

"Don't disappoint me."

"Just when I thought I'd finally break the Jedi to a slave," Agruss hissed. "Bring him to me."

\-----

"In chains, as always," Dooku stated, watching Obi-Wan as the man stayed kneeling on the floor.

Obi-Wan bit his tongue to stop the retort that hung on the edge of it.

"Seems someone finally taught that tongue some manners," The Count stated impressed.

Obi-Wan just zoned them all out until he felt himself be pulled up and told to tell Skywalker to back down otherwise the slaves will all die.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan croaked, taking a moment to try and wet his throat, "you need to stop, they'll kill the slaves."

_"Good to know your still ready to negotiate, but I'm not."_

"You can't do this on your own," Obi-Wan rasped.

_"Who says I'm alone?"_

An alarm started to blare as a guard exclaimed, "Jedi reinforcements!"

Obi-Wan reached out with the Force and snapped the collar off his neck, quickly diving into a fight with one of the guards. Just when he was finishing off the last two, he noticed Agruss breaking the internal controls of the building, causing damage beyond immediate repair.

Agruss felt his heart freeze up when the lightsaber next to him jumped into Obi-Wan's hand. "You would not kill an unarmed man, Master Jedi."

Obi-Wan felt emotions bubbling beneath his shields that have been cracking with his harsh treatment. He could feel the wails in the Force as the slaves faced their imminent death, their fear echoing the lust for fury seeping through those cracks.

Agruss gulped back a scream as the blade hovered closer and closer. The heat was bubbling against his fur, whisps of burning filling his sinuses.

Obi-Wan grunted, lowering and deactivating his blade, "your right, any good Jedi Master wouldn't."

Agruss released the breath he was holding in, sighing before he felt a searing pain in his chest. Only just seeing the electro staff sticking out of his chest, coming through from the back of his chair, right through himself.

"Good thing you're still armed."

\-----

Dooku sat back in his chair with a smug smirk, turning on the one-way comm was a brilliant idea, allowing him to see and hear that final interaction between Slaver and Jedi without either knowing. It seems the walking furball did more damage to the Jedi Master than first thought; he could feel the anger bubbling at each crack in Obi-Wan's shields, his lust for revenge blocking out his logic.

Striking down an unarmed enemy in rage was the High General's steps towards his descent into darkness. And Dooku will be there to welcome him home.

\-----

"Obi-Wan!" Anakin exclaimed as said Jedi Master stumbled into the gunship.

"Not now, Anakin," Obi-Wan sighed, gripping his forehead as if he had a headache.

"Oh, sorry," Anakin apologised quietly, "I'll make sure Wrap is prepared with some painkillers until you feel ready to head to the medbay."

"Thank you, Anakin," Obi-Wan sighed, before focusing on trying to calm himself and fix the cracks in his shields.

\-----

"Kark, kriff, crink," Anakin exclaimed as he quickly backed away from Obi-Wan's room, escaping the blue blade.

"Don't just enter a bedroom so late at night unannounced," Obi-Wan growled, shaking his head as he lowered his blade.

"You've never had a problem with it before," Anakin defended.

"And you should know more than anyone why it's different now," Obi-Wan growled before closing the door again, trapping Anakin out.

Anakin stood gapping at the door, no words leaving his moving lips, stilling only as Cody knocked on the door and was granted entry with ease.

\-----

Dooku was surprised when he got an emergency comm through from a Republic Commander comm unit.

 _"Is this Count Dooku?"_ Came the voice of the Clone Commander.

"It is," Dooku affirmed, "may I know your name, why are you asking for me, and how do you know my code?"

_"I am CC-2224, Clone Marshal Commander Cody, Commander of the 212th Attack Batallion, Third System-Army, 7th Sky Corps, and Ghost Company."_

"I don't need your resume, Commander Cody," Dooku stated after listening to the Commander list it all out, "answer the rest of the questions without making me one hundred."

 _"So that's where the General gets it from,"_ Cody muttered before stating, _"General Kenobi asked me to comm through to you, giving me your comm frequency."_

"And why does he want to talk to me?"

 _"Because I know you were there when I broke free from Agruss' grasp,"_ Obi-Wan's voice came over the comm, _"so you know what happened."_

"And why could you not use your comm unit?" Dooku asked, knowing the man would not want his Commander to figure out what happened.

_"Because then others can track it. And listen in."_

"They bug the Jedi but not the Commanders?"

_"Idiotic, I know."_

"Where do you want to meet?" Dooku sighed.

_"Where my Master first introduced us."_

"I'll meet you there," Dooku nodded before shutting off the comms to drag himself from his desk to make way for his ship.

\-----

"Are you going to say why you made me sneak you out of the ship?" Cody asked as he started to flick on the ship again.

"Because if a ship returns with only a droid or no ship returns it will raise flags."

"And a Clone Commander that left with a Jedi General and returns without one won't?"

Obi-Wan clapped him on the shoulder, answering with a chuckle, "that is why you snuck me out."

Cody fiddled with his bucket before putting it on, "are you sure you want me to leave the area? I could stay in space around the planet," Cody offered.

"I know none of this is settling well with you, but this is something I need to do," Obi-Wan stated, "I have my emergency alarm, even synced to that chest piece you've made me wear. If I so much as breathe differently, it will tell you."

"Alright, General," Cody nodded formally, closing the dome of the ship, "I await your return comm."

"No need to be so nervous, Cody, I'll be fine," Obi-Wan laughed.

"I'm not nervous, General."

"You resort back on your initial training when you are nervous," Obi-Wan stated, "how about this, you can come on full guns blaring the moment that the alarms say it's needed."

Cody kept his mouth firmly shut as he nodded, making sure to be careful of the General as he took to the sky.

Obi-Wan followed the ship until it was out of sight, turning around to face an unimpressed Count Dooku.

"You didn't come alone," Dooku stated.

"And I sent him away, didn't I?" Obi-Wan stated.

"So they know where you are, waiting to pounce," Dooku stated, "how many weapons have you got your clones to point at me."

"The others still think I'm asleep," Obi-Wan stated.

"Got your lapdog doing all the work then, how powerful do you think his bite is if you are trusting him to stop me?" Dooku stated.

Obi-Wan felt his emotions bubble up, lashing out as he took a step closer to Dooku. "Don't call him that," he growled, before realising what he'd done. Slowly pulling his emotions back, he apologised, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get caught up like that."

Dooku slowly started to circle Obi-Wan, " _interesting_ ," he mussed, "you've been ripped raw; it is only fair for you to fight back."

"It is not the Jedi way," Obi-Wan stated, "I must have no attachments. The slavers proved that. My attachments killed others. My wish to keep them healthy caused their demise."

"Your focus determines your reality, young one," Dooku stated, "come to your centre, find your peace. What do you feel?"

Obi-Wan breathed in sighing as he realised he'd better comply, unsteadily centring himself as he reached towards his core. "Calmness, protectiveness for my men, of Anakin, Ahsoka and those under my charge."

"Good, you've seen the surface, now push deeper," Dooku's voice commanded.

"There is a wall, dark and black."

"You are lost. Hope is gone. But you must go on."

"Loneliness, fear of loss, cold, empty," Obi-Wan stuttered.

"Take a step, step again," Dooku commanded, "rise and push through that darkness, see the brightness of your core."

"It's _pulling_ me, _drowning_ me." Obi-Wan whimpered, "anger, lust. Wrapping around me, _calling_ to me."

"Look closely, not beyond your next step," Dooku stated, "any further and it will burn you."

"Defensiveness, a choice to protect others," Obi-Wan stated, his eyes scrunched in grit, "I can not see, but its powerful, determined."

"Take a breath, another step," Dooku stated, "what is your next choice?"

"It's lulling, like that of a wave hitting a shore," Obi-Wan stated, his eyes glassy as they opened for a split moment, "but like fire, strong, unwilling to die out."

Dooku stayed silent, letting Obi-Wan find his actions towards his light.

"It's getting brighter, not as bright as it previous, but it is there. Like dawn breaking free from the night," Obi-Wan stated, "I feel compassion. Knowledge. Hope. Determination for others. Calmness again—its protecting something, something scared from my touch. What everything seemed to have been sheltering."

The Force started to build around the pair, whispers of _safety_ and _home_ filling everything near.

"Its afraid of losing others," Obi-Wan stated, "of abandonment, not being wanted. Of being pushed away."

Dooku felt his heart freeze, _what had his old Padawan done to this young Jedi Master to make him still feel the fear of abandonment?_

" _It wants to reach out, for me to hold it but afraid I'll drop it,_ " Obi-Wan whispered before his eyes suddenly flung open, " _love, the feeling is love._ "

Dooku watched as Obi-Wan still stayed out of it, running the word across his tongue.

" _Why_? Why love? Why is it _afraid_?" Obi-Wan asked, "its _kind_ , _considerate_ when right. Selfless power that's _neither light nor dark_. A middle ground ready for whoever uses it. _Its light in my hand, calling out with great strength_."

"Have you found yourself, as they have found you?" Dooku asked, pointing to the ring of animals forming around them how the grass seemed just that tad greener.

"I am found," Obi-Wan grinned, his eyes shining a frosty blue, speckled gunmetal flowing around the ice.

"Do you see why the code can withhold those who have the control?" Dooku asked.

"The code would not do that," Obi-Wan stated, "it works to keep peace and harmony. To stay with the light."

"Did you ever talk to Gui-Gon about his opinions on the code?" Dooku asked, "with the years you were together, you should have heard the rant a multitude of times I expect."

" _No_ ," Obi-Wan mumbled, "he was a good master that trained me to be a knight and _not_ one for small talk outside training."

"Fear of loss is a path to the dark side, once you start down the dark side, forever will it dominate your destiny, consume you it will," Dooku stated, "unlearn what you have learned. Learn not to fear _instead_ of not to have attachments to lose."

"But, I've already started then," Obi-Wan stated.

"Feel, don't think, focus on yourself," Dooku instructed, "do you _feel_ like you have started the path of darkness?"

"No. I've looked, touched," Obi-Wan stated, "I have not stepped onto that path."

"I can train you, teach you as Master and Apprentice to _harness_ the power the code _hides_ from us," Dooku offered, "keep you from stepping onto that path yet have that _freedom_."

Obi-Wan froze as a family of animals started to rub against his legs, their purrs echoing through his bones. "How would you train me?" He asked tentatively.

"Modules sent through your Commander's comm unit," Dooku stated, "when needed, times and locations would be sent through so that we can meet up."

"Alright, I'll beckon Cody back down," Obi-Wan nodded, gaining a smirk from Dooku.

"No need, sir," Cody's voice came, "I've already arrived."

Any big entrance the clone wanted was ruined by the hundreds of birds currently standing on him.

"I think the local wildlife like you, Cody," Obi-Wan stated, "and you were not meant to come down."

"You said if the alarms go off, also mentioning if you breathed differently," Cody pointed out, trying and failing to get the birds off himself, "your lucky I left the atmosphere instead of just refusing to fly."

"Very considerate of you, Cody," Obi-Wan drawled.

"I try, sir."

\-----

Obi-Wan was focused down in his modules that Dooku sent that he didn't notice when Anakin entered the room.

"Obi-Wan, what are you working on? It's caught a lot of your attention," Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan's whole body jumped, the datapad jumping around as Obi-Wan scrambled to grab it before it hit the floor. His face was flushed red, embarrassment flooding through him.

"Maybe more of your attention than I first thought," Anakin laughed, before growing curious, "what is it?" Anakin could only think of what would make his master blush so vividly.

"If you must know, _I've_ taken up some new training modules," Obi-Wan stated before the datapad beeped, reading that a new data module has just been received, "now, could you carry on, I don't want to get behind schedule."

"Ah, so its a Padawan blush!" Anakin laughed, ducking under the pen thrown at him, "you'll need braids!"

" _Maybe_ I'll grow some then!" Obi-Wan shouted back.

\-----

"Is that a Padawan braid?" Dooku asked as they met up again.

"Yes," Obi-Wan nodded.

"He joked it to General Skywalker," Cody butted in, "then decided to go through with the joke."

"Better way to keep him off my tail," Obi-Wan sighed, sparing a glare at Cody.

"Come along, Padawan, we must see how far you've come," Dooku smirked, turning on his heels to walk away. He knew that Obi-Wan would follow, but only after the Clone Commander had been glared at again.

They went quickly through the learning modules, Cody watching with interest at the different tests the Ex-Jedi - turned Sith - put the Jedi Master through. But soon it came down to katas and Obi-Wan's skills towards fighting beyond that of his powerful words.

It turns out; he can handle himself. But he still relays dominantly on his defensive moves, waiting for the other to wear out.

"You need to focus on getting hits down yourself, you can throw verbal barbs, but I want to see physical barbs from that blade," Dooku stated, "you trained Skywalker, he's seen to be one of the best in a lightsaber battle, and he doesn't use defence like you. So I know it's there somewhere."

Obi-Wan glanced at Cody before shaking off his defensive stance, fluidly moving into an offensive standpoint, moving quick and efficient. Blows rained down on the Count, coming closer and closer to the shined skin.

Just when the Count looked to be defeated, Obi-Wan went fly backwards, his lightsaber digging deeply into the ground so that he was not entirely knocked to his back under the intensity of the Force-push.

"Always take advantage of what you have," Dooku stated, "use the element of surprise."

Obi-Wan went to stand, wincing as he clutched at his caff.

"Is the _mighty High General_ wounded?" Dooku asked, watching as the Jedi Master slowly got to his feet.

"Why, going to show mercy?" Obi-Wan threw back before charging quickly at Dooku again, throwing the man off guard with the intensity he went back at the fight with.

"Another lesson. _Never_ show mercy," Dooku stated.

All did seem to be going well, until the Count was thrown to his knees, a lightsaber burning at his wrist, a blade to his neck and feet stamped heavily on his legs—the knife in the hand he'd used to clutch his leg.

"Move to hurt, and lose your wrist and weapon. Move to look, and cut your neck. Move to shift, and break your legs," Obi-Wan sneered, "take your pick. But wait, and mercy _will not_ come."

"You surprise me; you fight dirty and cheap," Dooku stated, his blade deactivating, "where is that Jedi Master we know?"

"Gone," Obi-Wan replied shortly, "replaced by the man that lead children to war at thirteen and won a planet. Who spent nearly two years of his life as a slave but came out and destroyed the slavers."

The field was silent except for the hum of Obi-Wan's blade as he stepped away from the Count.

"The same man that knows the code doesn't always mean victory," Obi-Wan stated, deactivating his blade, "but death for others."

\----

"The palace is heavily guards, anti-aircraft cannons positioned here, here and here," Obi-Wan stated, highlighting points on the holomap, "the obvious route would be to take down this path, using the hill as a blockage. But this would be a suicide mission."

"Sir?"

"I want a full scan of that hill including heat signatures," Obi-Wan ordered.

"Right away, sir."

"Now, I need a group of ARC's here, and here, they will wait until the shield is down before launching their attacks simultaneously. This will flood the opposition out," Obi-Wan instructed, "and a sniper group positioned up here."

"Wouldn't the sharp shots be better positioned here?" Cody asked, pointing to a different position more frontal instead of at the rear.

"No, they will have a place to pick out any that try to reach this easily," Obi-Wan said, pointing to a small building, "this is a bunker that has a self-detonation within it."

"Sir," came the clone that ran the scan, "a massive hidden base has been located underneath the hill. One hundred droids located in signs that this also acts as a droid making factory."

"And the thermals?"

"Over two hundred armed soldiers," the clone answered.

"Precisely, this was their main trap. They knew how we'd attack and planned against it," Obi-Wan stated, "two ion cannons positions here and here while a crate of our most powerful explosives positioned here, to the rear of the hill."

"What will this be doing, sir?" Cody asked.

"The sharp shots will fire at the crate at the same time the cannons are remotely fired. All three will cause an explosion that will cause the hill to collapse in on itself, crushing anything within" Obi-Wan stated, positioning all the new information on the holomap, "Anakin, you, the 501st and the 212th will be lead through the invasion, I trust you can lead the attack to empty that palace?"

"Yes," Anakin nodded.

"Ahsoka, you and Rex will be using this hatch to get into the sewers, they'll lead straight to the dungeons," Obi-Wan smirked, "your job is to get the prisoners out. We'll cause the distraction to get the guards out of the way."

"The sewers?" Ahsoka asked with a flinch.

"Or the waste shoot and plumming system," Obi-Wan offered, "take your pick."

"We'll take the sewers," both Ahsoka and Rex hastily stated.

"Wrap, Kix," Obi-Wan spoke, "ready the sedatives in case any prisoners don't cooperate during the extraction."

Everyone was going to ignore the glint in Kix's eyes as they stepped away from the wicked grin that filled Wrap's face.

"Thought you'd like that," Obi-Wan smiled.

"Sir, where are you?" Cody asked.

"I'll be leading a small ghost group consisting of you, Waxer and Boil," Obi-Wan stated, "we'll be looking for the fracture point in the shield. We will break this fracture and use that as the signal for the rest of the attacks. Any questions?"

"When did you get so good at battle planning?" Anakin asked the question on everyone's mind.

"This is not my first battle," Obi-Wan stated, straightening out, "nor my first war. Just like the first one, only over my dead body will we lose."

"Not your first war?"

"None of you were made or born when I lead a group of children into war against a planet's army and won," Obi-Wan stated, "when I lead slave revolutions and won twice."

The room was eerily quiet as they all looked as the High General walked out of the room at a brisk stride.

Cody looked around apologetically before hurrying out the room after his General.

\----

"Sir, how do you know this will work?" Cody asked as they crept around, locating the fracture point of the shielding.

"I don't, but I have trust in the men," Obi-Wan stated before waving Boil and Waxer over, "I've found the fracture point. Think you can break it?"

"You can count on us, sir," Waxer stated, both clones hurrying to do their job.

"Focus, when that shields down," Obi-Wan spoke into his comms, "you fire at that crate. Make sure that explosion goes off as quick as you can. Once that shield is down, they'll know what's happening, and we need to keep the element of surprise."

 _"Affirmative, sir,"_ Focus spoke over the comm unit.

So Obi-Wan waited. Waited before the blue shield rippled out and the hill exploded and collapsed in on itself. "Well done, Focus, as accurate as ever."

_"Just doing my job, sir."_

"A very well done job," Obi-Wan stated, using the comm to cut off any response from Focus.

"Now, what, sir?" Cody asked.

"We join Anakin and the rest of the boys with clearing the palace," Obi-Wan said, smiling at the pulse of happiness that spread from the grown children in front of him.

\-----

 _"Dooku has taken the Chancellor prisoner,"_ Mace said over the comm, _"he asked for two Jedi and two clones to come."_

"You can trust us," Anakin stated before the comm flickered out and the ships lurched into hyperspace. "How do we play this out, Obi-Wan?"

"We don't have enough information to plan this out truly, but instead treat it as an extract mission," Obi-Wan stated, "no one goes on their own. If we have to split, we go in Jedi-Clone pairs."

"Sir, yes, sir!"

\-----

"This is your time," Dooku stated as all five faced off with the Chancellor in the background.

Anakin hadn't processed the words spoke before both arms screamed out in agony. Falling to his knees, he noticed that both of his limbs were cleanly cut off at the elbows.

Rex found himself on the receiving end of one blue blade, one red blade and one heavy-duty blaster.

The Chancellor's words cut off as his jaw hit the floor.

"W-why?" Rex finally asked, "why would you go against your vode?"

"I follow my General," Cody growled.

"The Jedi and their code are _weak_ , it's causing so much death and despair," Obi-Wan growled, "causing your vode to _die_ time and time again."

"That's not true!" Rex growled back, "you all make sure that we don't die unless necessary."

" _Lie!_ " Obi-Wan laughed, "lots of Jedi will just continue, even though the vode die as they are subordinate and _don't matter_ to them. Over this past year, the time where I wasn't following the code, we've lost under a thousand vode. What is the normal stats for one battalion over one year?"

"Two thousand deaths," Rex muttered, "four thousand for two good battalions."

" _Four times_ the amount!" Obi-Wan shouted, "don't you see?! They are _killing all of you_!"

Rex didn't know what to do; all this new information was overloading him. He didn't know what was true, right, false or wrong.

"Break _free_ , and _live_ ," Obi-Wan stated.

Reaching his hand out to Rex, Cody uttered, "come _home_ , _ner vod_."

Rex was still fighting that internal battle his hand partially reached out towards Cody's. His training and orders told him that this was wrong, but the facts told him it was right.

"We can put an _end_ to the vode dying," Cody stated, his hand still out.

_Good soldiers follow orders; brothers follow brothers. And family is the most important thing._

Rex's hand clamped tight onto Cody's. "I hope I'm not making a mistake," he stated.

" _Never, vod'ika_ ," Cody smiled.

"How touching," Dooku stated, "but we have a Sith Lord to kill."

Anakin looked up just in time to watch the cuffs fall off the Chancellor as a vibrant red blade sprung to life. Palpatine, his _friend_ , was the Sith Lord that they were all looking for.

"I told you the Sith controlled the senate," Dooku stated before they all sprung into the fight.

Anakin watched as blasters and lightsabers flashed together. Bolts of lightning dancing all around them. The moment was all too quick; he could not keep up, one moment they were attacking with full pelt, the next, Dooku's lightsaber was skidding across the floor, Rex was in the wall Cody had swords - _swords? Where did he pull them from?!_ \- and Obi-Wan's lightsaber had chopped through Palpatine's neck, severing the head from the body.

"Scramble his head, make him know what went on, just not that Palpatine was the Sith Lord," Dooku ordered, watching as Obi-Wan approached Anakin with his hand held out.

"No, no, no!" Anakin shouted, before feeling a blanket of blackness enveloped him.

\-----

**_The Chancellor is dead!_ **

**_When Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker and two clones were sent to rescue the Chancellor from Count Dooku's depths, no one knew what would indeed happen._ **   
**_When the four went face to face with Count Dooku, Obi-Wan Kenobi struck with deadly capability. Anakin Skywalker, the hero-with-no-fear, had both his arms cut cleanly off at the elbow, rendering him defenceless._ **   
**_Marshall Commander Cody then convinced Captain Rex to desert the Republic._ **   
**_Together, Dooku, Kenobi, Cody and Rex attacked and killed the Chancellor. The final blow came from the High General, Obi-Wan Kenobi, himself._ **   
**_So, alongside this grief-filled time, we bring the news that High General, High Council Member, Master Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi has fallen to the dark side._ **

"They indeed are one-sided to their mind," Obi-Wan stated, looking up at Cody.

"Skywalker would have clearly stated that your eyes did not change and that you didn't feel of darkness," Cody sighed, "yet they presume the worst."

"If you two are done cuddling, we need to get things sorted for any clone that decides they want to come and leave _that_ military.

Cody and Obi-Wan both started to splutter, squawking over at Rex in embarrassment.

"Sorry, I forgot that Obi-Wan Kenobi secretly is a tooka that loves to curl up in peoples laps," Rex stated, holding his hand up to stop anything that was about to be shouted his way, "and that Cody is a possessive besom that never lets anyone near his tooka."

" _Why you,_ " Obi-Wan hissed.

"Seems like you haven't _taught your pet_ tooka that hissing at family is _bad_ ," Rex tutted.

Both Obi-Wan and Cody launched off the chair at Rex, barrelling the clone over.

So it was no surprise that when Dooku walked into the room to see why it was taking Rex so long to grab the duo, that all three were too busy rolling around on the floor in a mock fight, laughing their heads off. He decided they were allowed another five minutes; then, he was going to bring fire down on them for not doing their work.


	14. The plight of a bounty hunter

Obi-Wan reached for his comm; he'd got the blaster in position, watching the bounty hunters plan unfold.

_Stop. Not time._

  
Obi-Wan's head shot up, but there was no one near him. So who spoke. Shrugging it off, he reached for the comm again.

_Stop! Time this is not!_

  
Ok, now Obi-Wan was getting creeped out. There was still no one near him. And it sounded like it came from within his head. Trying again, Obi-Wan went to activate his comm to contact Anakin. His hand froze when he felt something hit him against the back of the head.

_No! Stop! Not time! Will get betrayed!_

  
It clicked what was happening; it was the Force. But why was the Force talking? Let alone slapping him?

_Pay attention!_

  
Obi-Wan grumbled, wincing as he felt another slap hit him in the back of the head. Noted, listen to what the Force says straight away. And don't talk back. Focusing back on the task at hand, he saw that the bounty hunters had started, one was coming up the staircase. His fingers itched, he needs to contact and warn.

_Stick to the plan._

  
But what plan? There was two. There was the council's plan. _Ow! That one hurt!_ Then there was the bounty hunter's plan. _Was the Force stroking his head? It was. Strange? But nice._ Obi-Wan could guess that meant the Force wanted him to go along with the bounty hunter's plan. But shooting the Chancellor, even a stun, would count as treason and he could not blame it on the mission as he has a clear space to block the attack.

There was no time to dwell on that as he watched the shield come down. Building up all his courage as a shield, he moved the reticle onto the Chancellor and fired before he could hesitate-watching as the man fell stunned.

Avoiding the looks everyone was sending as they tried to find the sniper, he ducked into the building and packed away the blaster. But before he closed the lid, he ran his finger around the edge of the foam. There was a comm unit; he was bugged. If the Force hadn't warned him, his cover would have been blown.

_I've got you, young Master Jedi. Always got your back._

  
That was touching, knowing the Force has always got his back takes a weight he didn't realise was on him off.

Shaking free from his thoughts, he shot to his feet, getting as quick and efficient he could get to the collection point. He took note that there were only three people: Cade Bane, himself and the Chancellor. The others must have been caught.

Did Anakin think he was dead? Again. He hadn't checked in, and he then took the shot to stun the Chancellor. It must look like something had happened to him, they'd never think he'd do the treacherous action that he did.

"I didn't think you'd manage it," the Count spoke after getting them all in his ship. Everyone would have been able to say that he was looking at Obi-Wan, even if the mask that he wore didn't show the Count, the man could tell that Obi-Wan was put off and a little annoyed. "Of course, we can not forget that you will be handsomely paid for this."

"Give me the money, and I'll be right out of here," Bane grumbled.

"Of course," Dooku nodded, waving his hand causing two cases to float forwards.

The moment their hands grasped the handles, the rear door to the craft opened, the sudden vacuum sucking them out.

"As you're the best, then you'll be able to live!" Dooku called, watching them tumbled towards the ground.

Bane straightened himself out, using his rocket boots to slow his fall until he was floating before tipping his body and shooting off.

Obi-Wan focused on flattening himself out, looking for a way to stop the fall. Angling his body, he shot off towards the sizeable flying animal, taking it by surprise as he landed on its back without it noticing. Using a range of subtle Force manipulations, he got it to land on the ground. He jumped off, using his blasters to block off the attack the flying animal sent his way.

\-----

"Young Skywalker, how distressing must it be to learn the man that killed your master had a hand in the taking of the Chancellor," Dooku spoke over the comms.

Anakin felt his throat close up. Suppose Dooku was suggesting that Rako Hardeen had a play in the successful mission of the bounty hunters. Then that would mean that Obi-Wan was still alive, but didn't stop the capture.

"He was the one that shot the Chancellor," Dooku commented offhandedly, "just like how he shot your master."

No, it was more his master was the one that shot the Chancellor. That would suggest high treason. The High General did High Treason.

"Transfer everything to this account and information," Dooku stated before the comm flicked off.

"Troubling, this is," Yoda spoke.

"This suggests that Obi-Wan Kenobi has fallen," Mace mused, "released to the public this must be to aid in capturing the man."

"But the public thinks he's dead," Anakin pointed out.

"Then we need to release it was planned and a hoax," Mace sighed, "then release how he took the place of the bounty hunter and finished their mission. About how he has fallen and must be dealt with like a Sith."

Anakin could not take anymore. Instead, he sprinted straight out of the room. He ended up running into Ahsoka in his sprint to his chambers.

"Master?"

"Obi-Wan," Anakin choked, "he's."

"Did the bounty hunters realise his identity?" Ahsoka asked.

"He's fallen," Anakin finally got out, "he was the one that shot the Chancellor."

"I'm sure there is a logical reason," Ahsoka tried to soothe, "he must think there is something else happening and needs to keep his position undercover."

"The council has decided the public need to know," Anakin sobbed, "that he has fallen and need to be treated like a Sith."

Ahsoka hummed wordless as she pulled Anakin in for a hug as the man continued to cry into her shoulder.

\-----

Obi-Wan was going through the forest when he heard familiar grumbling.

"I can not believe they are getting us to do this!"

"I think they just want us out of the way," the other voice came, "they think we're useless without our General."

"Boil! Waxer!" Now that was Cody's voice, "that is not the case; they are getting us to scout the area for the one that killed the General."

Obi-Wan's eyes flung open; they didn't know yet then. He could use this to his advantage. Searching his pockets, he came up with what he was looking for. Jabbing it into his neck, he bit his lip to stop his screams.

"You two go on, I need to check something," Cody said, waving the others off as he went off to the side and right to where Obi-Wan just so happened to be vomiting up the voice bug. "General?"

"I have a lot to explain," Obi-Wan stated, "but not a lot of time."

"Start talking," Cody stated, crossing his arms.

"Under your right shoulder armour, it says your actual name, Kote. Believe it's me?" Obi-Wan asked, seeing the nod before explaining, "the council hired the bounty hunter to kill me so that I could take his place and stop the kidnapping of the Chancellor. But that went down the drain when I kept being warned by the Force."

"Isn't it good you had that?"

"Not when it got me to follow the bounty hunters plan," Obi-Wan stated, his eyes tearing up as he looked up at Cody from his position on his knees, "I shot the Chancellor with a stun so that the others could kidnap him because the Force told me to, that I need to stay hidden as a bounty hunter that it wasn't the time. But now I think they'll say I've fallen."

"Fallen?" Cody asked.

"Where a Jedi goes to the dark side," Obi-Wan explained.

"I don't believe that you would," Cody stated.

"They'll send out for my arrest," Obi-Wan stated.

"Then I guess I didn't see you," Cody stated, turning to walk away.

Obi-Wan's hand shot out, grabbing around Cody's leg, "no, I need help getting to my quarters. I have something there that I need to get."

\-----

"Is that beskar?!" Cody exclaimed, looking into the chest Obi-Wan just opened.

"Yes, from my Padawan years," Obi-Wan sighed before moving to attach the armour in place of the rubbish kit he got at the shop.

"Your Padawan years?" Cody asked, sitting on the bunk.

"My Padawan years had its moments," Obi-Wan said, "after having to 'collect' this armour during the first three months of the one year on the run spout I had with the Dutchess, I finally got around to customising it about a year ago alongside a more permanent body changer."

"More permanent?" Cody asked.

"It won't change unless I get the specific mixture given to me," Obi-Wan stated, "but could you talk into this?" He asked, holding out another voice bug.

"Why would?" Cody started.

"In Mando'a," Obi-Wan butted in, "oh, don't give me that look. You all pick up a Concord Dawn accent when you speak Mandalorian. And, if I am going to look like a Mandalorian, I might as well sound the part. People are familiar with the Concord Dawn accent and Jango Fett - that Mandalorian ring a bell?"

" ** _Why would you want this accent?_** " Cody asked, hissing it in Mandalorian, ignoring the smug smirk that covered Obi-Wan face.

" ** _Because I can't go around with my accent like this,_** " Obi-Wan smirked.

" _ **When?**_ "

" _ **Before you were even asked for,**_ " Obi-Wan stated, " _ **always been fascinated with Mandalorians, so took the chance when I could to learn it.**_ "

Cody looked down at the injection Obi-Wan had handed him.

"This is the only one currently that will bring me back to looking like Obi-Wan Kenobi," Obi-Wan said, "don't break it or lose it, because maybe you'll have to bring me in at one point. But that day is not today."

Cody went to speak, but the General was quicker than him as he stabbed himself with a different one. He scrambled to his feet to catch the man as he slumped backwards in poorly hidden pain. "General?"

"Transforming things this way hurts," Obi-Wan finally grunted before settling himself upright ready to swallow the bug, "Cody, if you ever get asked to do an undercover mission. Find a way to say no," he stated before eating the voice bug.

Cody, curious and half-freaked out, could only nod his head at this.

"Cody?" Obi-Wan asked, "I will have to enter your mind briefly to make sure you don't get reprimanded for this if this whole thing gets found out."

"Do what you must, General," Cody nodded, straightening out, "I trust you."

"I'm not your General anymore," Obi-Wan sighed, crouching in front of Cody, "only Ben Naasade from Concord Dawn."

"Your not nobody, sir," Cody stated, "you'll always be the 212th's General. Even if you've 'fallen'."

"I," Obi-Wan started, tears welling up.

"Here," Cody said, holding out a sheet of paper, "this comm will get you in contact with someone. Even though they are now dead, their son should pick up. Say the right words, and they'll help you, for something in return."

"Why do you have what I think is the comm for the _Slave 1_?" Obi-Wan - Ben - asked.

"He gave it to me, saying I might just need it," Cody stated, "I think he thought I might desert if something was to happen."

Ben's eyes narrowed, but he nodded before lifting his hand to touch Cody's head lightly. He waited until Cody gave him the go-ahead to allow himself to dive into the Commander's mind.

He saw on his surface sweep the fresh wounds that being told their General had died had caused the 212th and how pained it was for them to be sent away without a second thought to their mental state. As he set up what was needed, he softly brushed his energy across the wounds, seeing them start to heal after so long.

"Ok, Cody," Ben said, pulling out of the clone's mind, "this memory will feel cloudy, almost like you were only watching. It's the best I could do without taking it away."

"Don't worry, General," Cody said.

"Can you put on your helmet?" Ben asked.

Doing as Ben said, Cody questioned, "why do I need to put my helmet on?"

"Because if you walk out of here when there are obvious signs of things taken, you could be seen as going against the Republic. But if someone finds you unconscious, then it looks like you were trying to stop it. And you would not remove your helmet if you are about to fight."

"Ok," Cody nodded.

"Alright, ready?" Ben asked, before ordering when Cody nodded, " _sleep,_ " catching the man as he fell unconscious to lower him to the floor.

Ben took one last look at his Commander, the Force patting him on the head as it tried to assure him that Cody would not be seen as a deserter, before putting on his helmet and walking out the door.

\-----

"Cody!" Waxer shouted, banging on the door.

"Are you sure that Cody would have walked into this room?" Boil asked.

"The footage showed Cody walking in alongside someone else, but only a Mandalorian exiting," Waxer stated.

"Move over," Boil stated, getting in front of the control panel and ripping the cover off; starting to mess with the wires before the door slid open, "there we go."

"We'll talk about that later," Waxer said before they walked into the room.

Cody was laying down, his back towards them, across the floor. He made no indication of being alive or noticing their entry.

"Commander!" Both clones shouted as they ran to crouch next to their fallen brother.

Waxer tore off his glove before hastily testing to see if the man had a heartbeat, "he's alive but unconscious."

"Wrap!" Boil shouted through his comms, "we've located the Commander. He's unconscious in the General's room. Signs of things being taken."

 _"I'll be down right away,"_ Wrap stated before turning off the comm.

\-----

"He's showing signs of being made to sleep using the Force," Wrap stated, "so the attacker didn't want to hurt him."

"Do you think?"

"It could be," Wrap nodded, "here, this should wake him up. But be prepared to duck his fists."

Boil stepped forwards and administered the liquid to wake him, ducking down only to find Cody waking with a groan as he clutched his head.

"Are you alright, sir?" Wrap asked.

"My head feels like it's swimming," Cody groaned - knowing what it should feel like when someone uses the Force to do something against your will.

"I think someone has used the Force to make you do something against your will," Wrap stated, "what is the last thing you remember?"

"Telling the boys to continue while I check something out. The rest is just hazy until I woke up here," Cody mumbled.

"Just hang in there, sir," Wrap said, "contact General Skywalker and get him down here. He'll be able to check."

"Right away, Wrap," Waxer nodded, getting onto the comms straight away.

\-----

"So what we got?" Anakin asked, looking down at the bed-bound Cody.

"We believe someone has used the Force to make Cody do something," Wrap stated, "we also believe it was General Kenobi, sir."

"You think Obi-Wan would use his Commander to get into somewhere?"

"Cody is the only other one with the codes to get into anywhere in the ship," Wrap stated, "that must have been used to sneak him into the General's quarters."

"Can we maybe not talk like I'm not here while looking at me?" Cody groaned.

"You picked up his habits," Anakin commented.

"You have no idea how bad they could be when they worked together," Wrap muttered.

"Ok, Cody," Anakin said as he sat down on the chair next to Cody, "I'm going to have to enter your mind to check. But I will only do this with your permission. But don't sit up through it, safer with you laying down."

Cody nodded, giving permission. He settled himself so that he was utterly laying down, staring at the ceiling as Anakin suggested. Instead of placing his hand on him, it hovered in front of him. There was no gentle slide into his head, but instead an explosion of power and presence. He could not help the groan that left his mouth as he clutched his forehead.

"Easy, Cody," Anakin said, his head scrunched up, "there is a sign of the Force being used as a command."

"Can you see who did it?" Wrap asked.

"Whoever did this also helped Cody, he's healed mental wounds," Anakin mumbled, "but I need to get beyond the surface to figure out who did it, they've also manually fogged up his memory."

Cody's head felt like it was about to explode, the pressure building and building.

"Easy, Commander," Waxer stated, seeing Cody's whole body tense up.

"I'm starting to see who's done it," Anakin mumbled, "they are skilled at hiding it."

Taking in the condition that Cody had suddenly fallen into, tears streaming down his face along with a massive nose bleed, Boil and Wrap tried to get Anakin to stop.

"Sir! Stop!" Wrap stated, trying to pull at his arm, grabbing the attention of everyone else in the room, "we don't need to know if this is what needs to be done!"

"I've nearly got it," Anakin mutters not hearing what was happening around him.

"Sir, stop!" Nearly everyone in the room shouted.

Cody's whole body went rock-solid, his back arching as a blood-curdling scream left his throat. It was clear that whatever just happened was significantly painfilled enough that even his commando training could not withhold. The machines recording his systems were going mental, the numbers fluctuating.

Finally, Anakin seemed to be shocked out of his state, staring wide-eyed as the medics all rushed around Cody to try and stabilise him, not caring as his chair was pushed out the way, sending him tumbling to the floor.

"He's not responding!"

"He's staring at the ceiling blankly. Every muscle lose!"

"He's going to overload the machines!"

"Get me oxygen!"

"Sir, get out!"

That brought Anakin back to the real world. "What?"

"I said, get out!" Wrap shouted, "I don't want to see you in this room!"

Anakin bowed his head as he scrambled out of the room. Tears bubbled as his head swam with confusion.

\-----

_Hurt! Attacked! Force-null mentally hurt!_

  
Ben fell to his knees, head exploding with pain. The Force was very adamant that he needed to get involved.

_I am losing him! Prepare a sim!_

That sounded like Wrap. Who did the Force mean by Force-null? Cody? Yeah, the Force did suggest Cody. But why does Cody need saving already?

_Old Padawan attack head._

  
Anakin went into Cody's head? Probably went in with too much power, overloaded Cody's mind.

_He's not responding!_

That was Wrap again. He sounded panicked like he didn't know what to do. But he wouldn't. Usually, another Jedi would be called to help. They didn't have that choice.

Ben clutched his head as he staggered to his feet. He can not just leave Cody when he didn't have a solid chance. He started to run, heading towards the base again. Slamming his helmet into place, he started his jetpack. Taking to the sky, he shot towards the medbay window, only stopping the Jetpack when he'd broken through the window.

The Republic would be able to repair that effortlessly; now, he needed to focus on stabilising Cody. Taking off his helmet as he ran, he could sense what had happened. Anakin had powered into Cody's mind, not regulating his power as he did so. Only a mind healer or Jedi Master would have the skill to help Cody.

Everyone was shocked into silence as the Mandalorian that had left the General's room smashed into the room. They watched as the man tore his helmet off, placing it on Cody's bed, as he reached out and clutched at Cody's forearm, resting his in Cody's loose hand.

Ben lent forward, resting his head on Cody's head before delving into the man's head to try and heal the damage his Padawan had caused. He could hear the others start to break free of their shock, so he jumped forwards in Cody's head, looking for the deepest wound. It was central and buried deep in swirling emotions and memories.

The medics felt their jaw drop as the machines started to calm down, showing Cody's body beginning to stabilise again.

" _Is that the General?_ " Wrap asked in a whisper to Waxer.

" _I think it is,_ " Waxer hushed back.

" _How does the General have beskar armour?_ " Boil asked.

"Let's presume this is not the General, for one, he doesn't look like the General, has Beskar armour including a jetpack, and he also isn't acting like what you would expect from a dark side person."

Ben scrunched his eyebrows, there was a space that seemed to be deeply hurt, but there was a barrier stopping him from getting there. " _ **Let me in, Kote,**_ " Ben whispered, " _ **I came back to help you; let me in.**_ "

"Nor does the General speak Mandalorian."

" _ **It hurts,**_ " Cody whispered, " ** _felt_** _ **like he was tearing it apart while trying to make it explode.**_ "

" _ **I know, Anakin doesn't think before he acts,**_ " Ben soothed, " _ **I'll make sure it can not happen again**_."

The broken plea that left Cody's mouth crushed everyone within the room.

"Promise?" Cody whimpered, hand curling around Ben's forearm.

"I promise," Ben replied, holding Cody tightly, "haat, ijaa, haa'it."

The room was silent, waiting on baited breaths as the final machines started to calm back to their normal states.

Cody's eyes slowly opened, taking in that Ben was right in front of him. Panicking, he hurridly stated, " _you need to get out before they realise,_ " in a whisper so light only that of the man above him could hear.

" _ **Ok,**_ " Ben whispered before standing upright again. With a single movement, he'd grabbed the helmet, put it back on his head. His next move was to push through the crowd, only pausing to growl in Wrap's ear, " _don't let Skywalker try that on anyone else,_ " before leaving out through the window again.

"I felt a Force presence!" Anakin said, charging in, "what happened to the window?"

"I SAID I DIDN'T WANT TO SEE YOU IN HERE, SIR!" Wrap screamed, "YOU ARE DISTRESSING MY PATIENTS, GET OUT BEFORE I HAVE TO SEDATE YOU!"

Anakin's hands shot into the air, "no need to get so hasty there, Wrap. I just want to know why I felt a Force presence."

"SOMEONE FIXING YOUR MISTAKE," Wrap bellowed, "GET OUT!"

"Ok, going now," Anakin quickly mumbled ducking away again.

Wrap looked around himself to find lots of space and clones pressed against walls out of his way. Grumbling under his breath, he turned to face the amused Clone Commander, "I won't be afraid to do the same to you if you don't rest." He could not help but feel slightly smug when that amusement suddenly dropped.

\-----

Rumours and awed whispered rose of a sudden bounty hunter, dressed only in Beskar. A dead shot with anything given to him.

They were saying he must have been a lost Fett, his Concord Dawn accent so likening to it.

It was only a matter of time until a unit was sent after this bounty hunter. After all, he'd be okay with clones of 'family'? So, send the still Jedi-less 212th after the hunter.

\-----

"Commander look-!" Waxer shout was cut off as a shiny white shape blurred straight to where Cody was, followed by a massive explosion. Rocks were tumbling down where the Commander previously was.

The first thing Cody thought as he regained consciousness was _ow_. The next was _why were people shouting so much?_ The following was _why it was so dark?_

Turning on the night vision, he bit his lip to stop the shriek that wanted to leave his mouth. _Why was there a full armoured Mandalorian crouched over him, their buy'ce staring him down?_ He could feel the weight of their legs either side of his own, arms held at right angles either side of his helmet. Looking closer, the Mandalorian seemed to be shaking; a glance showed they were using their body to help prevent their sheltered cave of fallen rocks from crushing them.

"You might want to answer them, Kote," Ben grunted, "they've been rather persistent in making you answer."

"Cody checking in, no major injuries, just scrapes and bruises," Cody stated, hearing the relieved sighs through the comms, "I found the bounty hunter." He guessed he was allowed that small smile at the burst of laughter from Ben and the boys over the comms.

_"Where are you?"_

"Underneath the rocks."

_"When you say that you mean?"_

"I am in that pile of rocks," Cody stated before asking Ben, "how long do you think you'll be able to support that?"

_"What are you-?"_

" _ **Hour, half an hour if I assist the rescue,**_ " Ben stated, " _ **Grandmasters favourite punishment was to throw as many rocks on top of us as he could while we supported it - or at least it was for me when I started ignoring his stick.**_ "

"How is half an hour with assistance to get us out?"

 _"Plenty of time,"_ Waxer replied. _"What do you mean assistance?"_

"Just get to it," Cody grunted, watching from his position beneath as Ben's breathing changed as he reached out using the Force.

Waxer and the rest of the 212th felt their jaws drop as slowly, handfuls of small rocks started to float, moving away from the pile-up before falling again as another set of stones lifted.

\-----

" _ **Kote, they need to hurry,**_ " Ben whispered, already forgone helping with the Force to conserve his energy, " _ **I can't hold this much more, it's been over forty minutes.**_ "

"Waxer, report," Cody stated gruffly into the comms, a bit short of breath at the reducing oxygen.

 _"On the last few now, then we should have you out,"_ Waxer stated, _"oxygen?"_

"Low."

_"Energy?"_

"He's wavering," Cody stated, "longer and we'll be pancakes."

Waxer paused for a moment, before groaning, _"I'll never be able to eat them now I have that image in my head."_

"Just hurry," Cody ordered.

_"Sir, yes, sir."_

It was a hair greying ten minutes more when cracks of sunlight started to show through. With the weight of his back, the last of Ben's strength sapped, arms folding as he collapsed onto Cody in a nearly unconscious state.

Cody staggered to his feet, hauling the Mandalorian up with an arm beneath his armpits. "Was anymore else caught in the rockslide?"

"No," Waxer stated, eyeing the Mandalorian, "you were caught in the edge of it."

"Good," Cody nodded, "let's head back to base; we can work out what to do with the Mandalorian there."

"Yes, sir!"

\-----

"Why are you here?" Cody asked when Ben had recovered.

Taking a sip of his tea, Ben answered by pulling out a fob and a holo-photo. "Someone is willing to pay a considerable credit for the capture of Cad Bane."

"Didn't bounty hunters not go after each other?" Cody asked.

"Only when they are in the same guild," Ben stated, "and I am not in a guild anymore."

"So you're just doing whatever needs doing?" Cody asked

"Mostly," Ben nodded, "the Force tells me which ones to take when they put them out."

"Of course the Force does," Cody sighed, "we're here to scope you out. Mainly stay out of sight, but that rock slide changed that."

"Oh," Ben started, "I knew you were here from the moment you entered the atmosphere."

"As always," Cody sighed, "what do we do now?"

"Ask why his beskar is orange and white?" Waxer offered as he moved to sit down next to Cody to look at the Mandalorian.

"Many reasons, one being what the colours represent," Ben stated, his lips twitching as suddenly he had the attention of every clone in the room.

"What do the colours represent?"

"White - a fresh start," Ben stated, "orange - a lust for life."

"One of the other reasons?"

"Well, I can give you the timings of when I chose the colours," Ben offered, smirking at their nods as he turned to stare straight at Cody, "both Kote and I chose our colours at the same time."

At all the raised eyebrows and looks glancing between Ben and himself, Cody groaned, glaring at Ben as he stated, "you are enjoying yourself far too much."

"I should have thought that was obvious from the beginning," Ben smirked as mutters started through the room.

"You can not hold yourself back," Cody sighed.

"I don't know what you mean, Kote," Ben stated.

"I would not be surprised," Cody muttered, "you've done the same to a rock, and in your sleep."

Ben smirked as the mutters increased at the Clone Marshall Commanders comment. "And, how say you know what I do in my sleep?" He purred.

The boys around the room had no warning before Cody had launched himself over the table and knocked Ben to the floor on his back. This prompted a playful wrestling match that Ben seemed more amused at Cody's actions, allowing the man to keep his lead for the moment.

Ben waited until he had Cody in the correct position before kicking up and backwards with his legs and back, flinging Cody over his head and onto his back, bringing himself over in the process. Now he was staring down at Cody, the clones legs pinned by his lower legs, arms held at the wrist.

The mutters had changed more to sniggers as the clones watched the two scramble together. It set their minds working to when the two could have first met that long ago and know each other enough for an interaction like this to happen so publicly.

"Hmm," Ben mussed, looking away before looking back down at the frustrated and pinned clone, smirking, "this looks familiar."

"Hmm, maybe because rocks fell on us?"

Ben sighed dramatically, letting his muscles loosen. He dropped on top of Cody, resting his head in this hands. He plenty knew that this was being recorded from the moment the rocks first fell, and even now pictures were being taken.

Cody was trying to push Ben off him, grunting each time the man resisted any movement, "let me up!"

"What do you say, boys?" Ben asked, using the Force to pin Cody's hands back in place, "we let him up?"

" _ **You're enjoying not having to follow the code so strictly,**_ " Cody accused.

Ben let his head drop, his chin next to Cody's chin, brushing against the durasteel. " _ **You know that I didn't stop with the code,**_ " he hissed, " _ **I follow it as much as before.**_ "

" _ **I think all this disproves that,**_ " Cody said, trying to signal with his hands, but the Force restraining him from such actions.

" ** _I would not be so sure,_** " Ben stated.

"You've never done close to this," Cody stated.

"I had to keep up a mask in front of my-" Ben started before realising he'll have to choose a word to describe Anakin that a Mandalorian would use, not a Jedi, "ad, so I never did it. And our aliit would not approve."

The clones around them could not help but soften at this. But it posed another question; the Mandalorian had allowed their child near them? But that their family would disapprove?

"Fine," Cody sighed, slacking off, "can I get up now?"

"Hmm," Ben muttered before getting up onto his knees, his feet still being used to pin Cody's legs to the floor.

Cody sighed before moving his arms to look like he was crossing them across his chest until Ben looked away and he struck the man between plates of armour. He managed to force the man off him, rolling and springing back to his feet.

Ben rolled his eyes at the smug look crossing Cody's face as he got back to his feet. He felt a familiar presence enter the area; he could not tell how close but his hairs rose on the back of his neck. His helmet had only just reached his hand and been dumped on his time before-

A clone shouted, announcing, "the 501st has arrived!"

"Thank you, Ski," Anakin nodded before exclaiming as he walked into the room, "why is he fully armed and out of cuffs?!"

Rex walked over to where Cody was while Fives jogged to where Waxer and Boil were calling him over. Rex focused on trying to figure out what is happening both about his General and the Mandalorian and with Cody. Fives was motioned to watch a video that they just sent to him. After watching it, he sent it as a high importance message to Rex. Rex glanced over everyone before playing the video.

Cody sprung forwards when he noticed the beskad slowly being drawn as Anakin went to grab his lightsaber. He jumped between them, pushing the beskad down - having reached forwards too slow to stop it from leaving its holder - as he focused on General Skywalker and not having the man slice at Ben. "Can we all act mature without slicing at each other?"

"I don't talk to a creature in a mask," Anakin stated.

"Kote, remove my buy'ce," Ben stated, not removing his gaze from Anakin, "because I believe I am the one looking at a creature hiding behind a mask, and it's not a Sith in front of me."

Cody didn't know whether putting his back to the 501st General was a good idea, but he did so as he took off Ben's helmet.

Ben's eyes narrowed as he watched Anakin's lit blade level itself with his chin, buzzing right next to Cody's ear. "I got my helmet removed, removing the integrity of the suit, and you level a blade with my head. You've got no negotiation skills."

"I don't need to negotiate," Anakin stated.

"Do you know why the civil wars went on for so long?" Ben asked.

"No," Anakin stated.

"The Mandalorian's found something unique in their armour," Ben stated, "it _ **could block and potentially short out lightsabers.**_ " Before Anakin had the time to take in that the answer was in another language, Ben had slammed two arms onto the blade, the plasma sputtering before giving out.

Anakin took a step back as the 501st all raised their blasters. The room was filled with an uneasy silence, the tension so thick, a blade could cut it.

_Smack._

Until Cody's hand flung up and got the Mandalorian across the ear, "no, I know why you did it, but you didn't have to be so dramatic and threatening."

"So," Ben started, eyes glancing down at Cody, "I should allow him to keep a blade to your ear and my face when my blade is pointed down, and my suit is not complete?"

"No," Cody sighed, "you didn't have to short out his blade and make the rest aim at you."

"Yes, he's the one that got off the worst?"

"I would have thought you'd got those comments out of your system by now," Cody stated.

"I did," Ben nodded, "then more came. Now, why did you want to find me and disrupt me stopping Cade Bane?"

\----

"No, I am not with the Separatists. I am not working against the Republic. I am to stay out of it," Ben sighed, "I work with what the ka'ra tells me."

"The ka'ra?"

"What you call the Force," Ben stated.

"So, you do what the Force tells you to do?" Anakin asked.

"The ka'ra can be rather persuasive and get temperamental if you stop listening," Ben nodded, "the ka'ra has a nasty smack."

Anakin blinked, having the take a moment to collect himself as he scanned through the questions again, "well, you're not what people thought, and these questions are irrelevant."

"Good," Ben nodded as he stood to leave, moments before putting on his helmet, he stated to Anakin, "and I am no unknown Fett. Just Ben Naasade." He put on his helmet, turning on his feet before leaving the room.

\-----

" ** _It's unfortunate we keep meeting like this, Kote,_** " Ben stated as he free dove next to the falling Cody.

" ** _Yes, it is,_** " Cody commented before quickly saying as the ground rapidly inclosed on them, " _ **now hurry up and help.**_ "

Ben laughed as he grabbed Cody and ignited the jetpack, stopping at a hairs neck above the floor. " ** _Is that better?_** "

Cody stepped out of Ben's arms, "would ** _have liked to have stopped further from the floor, just to prevent premature grey hair at least._** "

"No fun in that!" Ben laughed, before pressing something into Cody's hand, "only when secure," he stated before shooting off again.

Cody looked down. It was co-ordinates, a time and a single order of that he had to come alone.

\-----

What Cody would have expected when he arrived at the Chancellor's office was not Ben and Palpatine fighting at beskad and red-sabre point. Taking the time to flick on his recording device, he dove blaster ready to attack the Sith Lord when he got the chance.

Ben saw Cody prepare, so nodded at him before making sure to position the fight so that the Sith Lord had his back to the man. He sent a wave of reassurance towards Cody before biting his lip at the sudden but soft pain in his shoulder. Looking down, there was a blaster hole straight through Palpatine's chest, a blaster on his armour chest-plate. "Good shot," Ben nodded.

"I'd rather not have to hit you," Cody stated.

"It's fine, Kote," Ben reassured, "this will all be over shortly anyway."

Almost like Ben's words had summoned them, the Jedi Council and their following Commanders stormed through the door lightsabers blazing.

Anakin was at the front of the charge, and, after seeing the scene, shouted, "I knew you could not be trusted!"

"Anakin, take in the situation," Ben stated, putting his blade away, "Kote, if you may?"

To the confused looks of the watching Jedi and Clone Commanders, Cody walked forwards, taking a golden object out of his neck and pulling off Ben's helmet and stabbing the item into the revealed flesh on the neck.

Ben clutched at his head, falling into Cody as he went through another transformation, vomiting up the bug. "Oh, how I don't want to see those things again," Obi-Wan muttered before smiling up at the shocked audience, "hello there."

"Cody explain," Ponds ordered.

"Where do I begin?" Cody asked.

\-----

Obi-Wan stared at the set of clone and beskar armour thrown into Cody and his shared cell. He looked up at the guard in confusion.

"Concord Dawn has paid bail for Ben Naasade and Cody Fett," the guard stated before leaving the men to get changed, only returning to lead the men from the room.

\-----

"So, you are telling me," Waxer stated, cutting Ponds off over the comm, "that the Mandalorian was the General the whole time?!"

 _"Yes, and Commander Cody knew,"_ Ponds nodded, _"both have just been bailed out of the cells by Concord Dawn. The General has more connections then we realised."_

"But what-?"

"Everything that happened? Surely you saw the videos!"

 _"It is not a surprise that a Commander sees their General asleep,"_ Ponds stated, _"its a prize when they do sleep. It's rare, so it's nice to be there to see them sleep."_

"But flirting!"

 _"I was under the assumption that General Kenobi flirts with everything,"_ Ponds stated.

The 212th went to argue before grumbling.

"Not the point, sir," Boil grumbled.

 _"It is,"_ Pond stated before the comm flicked off again.


	15. Even he knew he'd made a mistake

In hindsight, Vader realised, sending who was left of the 212th to kill Obi-Wan was a bad idea. But he never expected the raw release of power to fell him.

\-----

It was like this stormtrooper knew him, knew how he thought. First, when all the others quickly swept over, this one slowly went through systematically, showing his right to be the leader of this battalion against him.

Next, it was when he shot five times, all in a ring, enough that one bolt hit him while he tried to dodge them. So he was left fighting with a hurt leg. Not the best when going against someone that knew all his fighting techniques.

The way this trooper's mind seemed to work reminded him of his late Commander. Cody. No, he can not think of him now, he'll throw himself off and let the bucket head kill him. He can not do that, not after so long.

The fight was nasty, filled with cheating and dirt, he was caked in sweat and sand by the end. He stopped the contest with a blade buried deep in their chest falling back, bucket skidding off, bouncing across the floor.

\-----

Vader staggered, sliding against the wall until he was on his shaky knees. It was cold, only cold, dark and all-consuming.

And it was coming from an old bond he long thought to broken to share emotions. Obi-Wan was the cause of all this.

He would have been pleased with this if the coldness wasn't directed so painfully at him. He ignored the looks of the troopers as he staggered towards the Emperor, using a swift Force choke like a simple wave of the hand.

"Darth Vader," Palpatine stated, feeling the wave of unknown crushing darkness crashing off the cyborg.

"Kenobi has reacted to the latest group," Vader stated.

"I thought your bond was too broken," Palpatine growled.

"It was," Vader stated, forcing himself not to flinch back, "but it came back, flooded with darkness and cold."

"What was this latest group, if he was to react like this?"

"The group was the last of the 212th," Vader nodded, "CC-2224 was the leader of the group sent to kill the traitor."

"You sent a group that already failed to do so again?" Palpatine growled.

"Yes, my master."

\-----

A scar across the chin. Zig-zag nose from being broken one too many times. Short black hair, wisps of grey and silver dancing like stars in the sky. Wide eyes, filled with the coldness of death, deep brown with flecks of amber. A scar was curving around the left eye.

...Cody.

He vaguely heard the screams as objects went flying from around him, crashes and groans as people were knocked and flung into walls. But his focus was on the man in front of him. The same man he trusted with his life, only to backstab it. He'd taken it with the same life he'd trust him with.

Shaky hands reached down and closed the Commander's eyes. Obi-Wan stared out over the plaza, taking in the minefield it had become. Cold, uncaring eyes sweeping over the hurt and killed, focusing on the transport off this planet and onto the rock Vader called home. He was ready to christen in the monsters final resting place.


	16. An old wound (mature)

"General! No!" Cody shouted, banging on the door, "don't do this!"

Obi-Wan only glanced over at Cody long enough to see the clones face as the escape pot shot off.

Cody took off running down the corridor, growling into his comm, "track that escape pod. The General has been baited into a trap!"

\-----

Anakin was in the council chambers when it hit. Both Yoda and himself gasping at stollen breath. The force of a broken bond echoing through everyone around them.

Yoda stick clattered against the floor.

\-----

Sorrow filled the 212th that night. A wall of sadness that tore at everyone.

But one corner, far from any other living soul sat a bubbling froth of grief, guilt and anger.

\-----

_**High Jedi Council member, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, High General of the Republic, announced dead.** _

\-----

_'This is Commander Cody of the 7th Sky Corp requesting immediate backup, under heavy fire,' Cody's voice came over Rex's comm._

Both Anakin and Rex could not help but flinch at the name of the 7th Sky Corp instead of the 212th Attack Battalion.

_'I repeat, this is Commander Cody requesting immediate back-' the comm got cut off by blaster fire, and the sound of a rock slide._

Static filled the room.

"Track that comm, I want the boys ready by the time I get to the hanger," Anakin ordered.

"We'll get our ori'vod back," Rex stated.

\-----

_Crunch._

Rex's looked down to his feet, staring at the flash of orange and white. Reaching down and brushing away the rocks, Rex picked up the shoulder plate, tracing the engraving.

_'Kote'_

  
But Cody had scratched out the 212th part. That battalion didn't exist anymore.

Scrambling around, he got the rest of the rocks moved in the area. Only the helmet and two shoulder plates were found intact.

The glass broke, visor cracked, antenna bent. Armour scratched beyond repair.

That was all that was left of the Clone Marshall Commander.

\-----

In two weeks, both Commanding Officers of the 212th were announced dead.

\-----

"Well, well, well, isn't this a surprise," Maul grinned at the mostly dead shape at his feet. "Come, you have much to learn."

\-----

"Mayday, mayday!" The clone shouted into his comm, "requesting immediate backup! Two attackers, one presenting as a-!" The rest of what the clone was going to say was cut off as a blaster bolt cut cleanly through his chest.

"This is Waxer; the battalion is under attack!" Waxer shouted into his comm, "down to single digits! Arr!" Looking down, he was met with a red blade through his chest, laughter in his ear.

" _This is Boil, the whole battalion is gone_ ," Boil whispered from behind a tree.

"Say hello to Numa for me," he heard growled into his ear before a blaster hit him in the arm, breaking the comm unit and a blade through his neck.

\-----

"That's the tenth battalion this cycle," Mace grunted.

"Disturbing, this is," Yoda spoke, "known our tactics, they do."

"Many on their final calls state black markings," Plo stated. "Could it be Maul trying to prove a point?"

"No, they say two sith," Mace stated, "last time we checked, Maul's brothers had left, and Maul was without a master."

"The _incident_ could have put him back with his master."

"Troubling, this is," Yoda stated.

"Maul likes attention. If he is behind this, he will not resist calling in to brag about it," Mace stated, "we do not have a lead until then."

"Patients, come, it will."

\-----

_"This is Darth Maul."_

It first came over their comms, but soon a visual appeared on their briefing table.

_"Mandalore is now mine," Maul's voice came._

_"Mandalore belongs to the people."_

That was Dutchess Kryze's voice. But she wasn't in the shot.

_"And who might they be?" Maul asked, "the ones currently rallying to the Resol'nare?"_

_"We decided on peace rather than war," Satine stated._

_"But, what truly lies in the heart of a Mandalorian?" Maul stated. "Show her."_

_With that command, Satine was pulled forwards by two figures before a beskad sliced into her chest._

_"A fight, an ancient drive for blood and war lies in Mandalore's people," Maul snarled as Satine collapsed. "Mandalore and its people are mine now."_

And the comm cut off, leaving the room in silence.

"Troubling, this is," Yoda mussed, "grown bold in his absence, he has."

"We need to go there and bring the fight to him, rather than waste time here," Anakin growled.

"Bad idea, that is," Yoda warned, "if true the people, follow him do they. Mandalore is strong, the people stronger. A fight, they will put up."

Anakin went to say something but was cut off.

"The Grandmaster is right, Skywalker," Mace stated, "if the Mandalorians have sided with Maul, then an attack will be devastating on both sides."

"Then we go full power," Anakin stated, "he won't leave Mandalore until we come to him."

"A point, you have raised," Yoda mused, "Maul will be challenged on Mandalore, nowhere else, it must be."

"What are you suggesting, Grandmaster?"

"A team of two, clone and Jedi, lead the fight," Yoda stated, "small, not large."

"I'll go," Anakin stated, "I will bring Captain Rex with me."

"Blinded by revenge, you might become."

"That is why I said Rex," Anakin stated, "he is headstrong and won't take no as a final answer. He'll act in if anything happens."

"Very well," Plo stated, "Captain Rex will lead the fight; that way, he already has you controlled."

"Sometimes I think you allow me in this room so much just to keep an eye on me..." Anakin grumbled.

\-----

_Click. Click. Click._

Anakin knew that sound anywhere. His hand, tightening around the hilt of his lightsaber, blue blade springing to life.

_Click. Click. Click._

"Look how far you've come after you lost your master, Knight Skywalker," Maul grinned as he stepped out of the shadows, lightsaber powered off in his hand.

"Master Skywalker now, Maul," Anakin stated.

"I did hear that congrats were in order."

Anakin's head flung around. _It couldn't be, could it?_

"It was the top of the news, wasn't it, Kote?"

Rex froze. _Kote, it could not be._

"It was never-ending," came another voice, "you never got that recognition when you became Jedi Master, Ben."

"That was because it was during the start of the war," Ben voice answered, "and because I am not the chosen one."

The owners of the two voices walked into the light—one dressed in a black hooded cape, the other with black and orange armour.

"Cody?"

"Obi-Wan?"

"Those are names we have not heard in a long time," both figures echoed.

"Now that we are reacquainted, it's time that we come back to business," Maul grinned, "to stop my old master's plan at the link."

"Plan at the link?" Anakin asked.

"Strike him down," Maul ordered. At the hesitation shown by the figures, his fingers slowly clenched, causing both the shapes to choke at the restricted air. "I said, strike him down, don't make me teach you obedience again."

Both figures sprung into action.

One robe falling, revealing a scared body. Lightsaber burns in the shape of a beard, dark, harsh lines of black - mimicking Maul's patterns - fiery red eyes small ring of yellow and green. Shoulder length hair pulled back into a ponytail, resting against the naked back. Metal made legs, tapping against the floor in the slow stalk of a predator.

The other walking into the light to reveal long black hair, brown eyes. Curling scar highlighted with blue, red and green.

Each figure sprung for their fighter. Ben flinging, red blade forward, at Anakin, Kote using a beskad and blaster to attack Rex.

Both Kote and Ben seemed in sync, knowing when to brush against one another. When to duck or to jump. It left Rex and Anakin pulling back to prevent friendly-fire from hitting either of them.

The battle rested on a knifes blade as the four danced along the rooves of buildings, jumping block to block. All it would take as a small miss calculation, and they would fall.

Anakin knew he had the chance when he saw Kote start to jump from one building to another. Reaching out with the Force, he made the man miss-jump. And as Anakin predicted, Ben acted swiftly in catching the man with the Force.

When Kote was back on the roof, both Ben and himself felt the ring of a stun hit them. Maul was going to be so displeased with them.

\-----

_It was dark, and it was cold. So so cold. The Force felt alive, yet left him to swim in death. Even if he were to open his eyes, he'd see nothing but black. Open his mind more extensive than the room, and the pain of scars will flare. For him to feel, then he'd notice the lack of appendages. To listen, was to go deaf with silence. Only when focusing on smell, would he be able to pick up the faint sniff of blood. His blood._

_He wasn't cut off from the Force like he could not feel it, because he could. Instead, he couldn't interact with it. And it was torture no training could prepare for._

_He lost track of time; the meals were irregular if he even got any. The pangs of hunger were constant. But what he could only guess was a month in, he felt something familiar in the Force. He tried clutching at it, time and time again, each time the presence slipping away._

_So when the owner of this presence entered the room, even his screaming muscles could not stop him from launching across the room. He held on, even as the person carried him out of the room and into the light again._

\-----

"Obi-Wan?"

His head felt like it was swimming, like the Force-backlash he got after being restricted for punishment.

"Obi-Wan, you with us?"

_Was Obi-Wan him? Wasn't he Ben? No, wait, he was Obi-Wan then Ben. They must not know that he changed it._

" _ **My name is Ben now,**_ " Ben gasped.

"What language is that?"

_What did they mean what language? Why, could they not understand him? He said it as clear as he could._

Ben opened his eyes, white glaring back at him. Hissing at the brightness, he glanced around the room.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

_What was that?_

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

_That was loud, too loud. Where is the quiet, he wants it back?_

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

Ben clutched at his ears, ignoring the arms trying to rip them away. He had to stop the noise. It was growing louder, faster.

_Beep beep. Beep beep. Beep. Beep beep._

**_Stop!_ **

And all he could remember was an explosion to the side, then darkness.

\-----

_"You've come a long way to get this far."_

_Cody's eyes snapped open; Maul was standing in front of him, a wide predatorial smirk across his red-and-black face. "What did you do to the General?" Cody growled at Maul._

_"Deserted the army just for this? Just to know what I did to your General?" Maul laughed, "left your 'brothers' thinking your dead, the others finally seeing the end of the 'legendary' 212th?"_

_Cody stayed silent as he glared at Maul._

_"Do you want to know why I keep going for your General?"_

_"He's not_ _ my _ _General," Cody stated._

_"You right, because he's mine," Maul came as close as he could to purr right next to Cody's head, "and I kept going for him because I saw potential, all those years ago we met on Naboo when he was just a Padawan."_

_"What potential?" Cody asked before his thoughts could catch up to stop him._

_"His potential as a Darkside user, a strong Darkside user," Maul grinned, "I saw how his anger, grief, fear fuelled the flames in his eyes. The Jedi were holding him back from his true potential."_

_"His true potential?"_

_"Oh, did your General not tell you?" Maul mused, before grinning straight into Cody's face, "he was born on Stewjon, not strong with the Force, but strong with the dark. That was why your General was sent to the Jedi."_

_"Because he was born to the darkness?"_

_"Because he adopted the light to hide the darkness," Maul grinned, "so I took away his light, now he clutches the darkness."_

_"Why would he do that?"_

_"Because I am familiar, I have been there since his father figured died," Maul stated before looking at Cody carefully, "you have a dark inside for someone fighting for the light, strange, I thought you would be light like your General. Then again, your General isn't the perfect Jedi Master of the light anymore; maybe you too turned to the darkness in comfort?"_

_"I did what was right for the General."_

_"Hmm, after he's shown his worth for me, maybe he'd clutch to you," Maul grinned, "why should I keep you alive?"_

_"Because I'd do what I must to keep the General alive," Cody muttered._

_"You'd even turn on your 'brothers' is it meant your General stayed alive?" Maul asked, "would you remain along my side, if it meant your General lives, doesn't die, doesn't lose all himself?"_

_"I would not shoot my vode," Cody growled._

_"Then Obi-Wan Kenobi will die," Maul growled back, a holocall appearing, figuring a curled up Obi-Wan on a stone floor. The ball suddenly started to scream out, clutching at his head._

_"No! Stop!" Cody shouted, pulling against his restraints._

_"And why is that?" Maul questioned._

_"Because I follow him," Cody stated, "I'd follow him to my dying breath."_

_"Interesting," Maul mussed, grinning, "even if he follows the enemy?"_

_"I'd follow him," Cody stated, "who he follows is not my charge."_

_"I think we'll get along splendidly, Kote."_

_"How do you know that name?!" Cody growled, almost dislocating his shoulders as he tried to jump at Maul._

_"He called you for, many times," Maul said as he turned to leave the room. "Maybe one time you'll answer."_

\-----

"Why would Cody do this?"

"Because he's loyal."

"Loyal to what? Whoever tells him 'well done'?"

"Loyal to General Kenobi, Wolffe."

"Doesn't change the fact he faked his death to run, or that he killed vode, Rex."

"There must have been something else, Fox!" Rex exclaimed, "Ponds, what did General Windu say?"

"That we can not rule out mental manipulation," Ponds stated, "something about darkness and making General Kenobi fall. Potential of bringing them back when the control is taken away."

Kote felt like his head was on the verge of exploding; everything rang too loud in his ears. Opening his eyes, Kote was met with the sight of his long thought-forgotten brothers.

"He's awake," Fox stated.

"How do you feel, Cody?" Rex asked.

"Like a group of Vode are arguing in my ears," Kote groaned.

"Good to have you back, Cody," Rex smiled, "what happened?"

"I went to find the General," Kote stated before shooting upwards pulling against the cuffs holding him loosely to the bed, "where is the General?" He asked, trying to break his way through the cuffs.

" _Did he do something to make him more loyal?_ " Wolffe whispered to Ponds and Fox.

" _Potentially,_ " Ponds stated.

"No, he was a part of the 212th and worked alongside the 501st, lapdogs all of them," Fox scoffed.

"Cody has always been loyal; he just doesn't have much more than General Kenobi to focus it on now," Rex growled.

"Lapdog," Fox stated.

"Housecat," Kote stated back.

"And you're back," Fox sighed, "what can you tell us about your 'trip'?"

"Darkness."

\-----

_"Now I don't even know whether this mask will work on you," Maul stated as he wrapped the black fabric around Cody's head, "I am doing this because Ventress the dear did it to Obi-Wan so long ago, but didn't do it right. She kept too much light to torture; the dark, pure dark is needed to torture."_

_"What does the mask do?"_

_"I'm not too sure, after all, you don't feel the Darkside," Maul stated, "might stop concentration. But maybe I will fuel it with something, let it act just that bit more of a torture mask for you."_

_Now, only Cody's eyes were visible with the displeasure he felt at that idea._

_"Now, this won't hurt," Maul smirked, "that much, for me."_

_Cody would have screamed if the mask allowed him too._

\-----

_He should have realised something was up when the darkness walked him in the light for the length that he did. But opening his eyes, seeing the dull twilight of familiarity and a face of his memories and dreams, he realised the presence had a plan._

_And if his muscles didn't scream so much when he launched himself off the presence to glory, then he'd take notice later. Now he just wanted to content himself with hanging on to the might._

_"You did say he was clingy," the twilight stated, "but he is clutching me like I am about to disappear."_

_"Maybe he thinks you are," presence stated, "you'll have a lot of work to do to prove that_ _you won't. And to make sure he sticks with what we agreed, Kote."_

_Kote paused, looking down on him before answering presence, "yes, Darth Maul."_

_Darth Maul smirked looking down at him and Kote, "now, we can not be having that. My Lord or my Master sounds much better."_

_"Yes, my Lord."_

\-----

Anakin was startled from his sleep as a whine left Obi-Wan's parted lips. His eyes darted straight towards the shivering Jedi Master.

Reaching out with the Force to try and send a wave of calmness over to Obi-Wan, Anakin was not prepared for the sheer darkness surrounding his master. And, looking closer, at the base of his master's signature was so dark, it was almost a black void.

It was so dark, Anakin was sure he would have drowned if Ahsoka hadn't been in the room to pull him out.

\-----

It was a blessing and a curse when the Commander and General were put back together; the 212th was sure of it.

It was a blessing because then both were able to be watched with greater ease, less was needed, and neither went missing.

But it was a curse because they almost fed off each other. Both had started to get called 'light' again before they were put together. Then they were 'dark'. But they were still kept together because while this curse meant everything would take longer to do, but when one started to recover, the other did.

Because, over what had to be a highly traumatic experience, the Force had knitted them together.

And the Council would never separate the two; the Force has willed them together.

Soon clones found themselves 'walking' the General and Commander. Clones scavenged from the last surviving 212th in the hope they would be able to bring the two men back.

\-----

_That phrase, you know the one. It's all fun and games until someone gets hurt. It needs to be changed. It's all fun and games until someone dies._

_Kote was holding Ben when the door smashed open. He'd only just seen the humanoid before Ben had launched across the room._

_But he didn't clutch him tight. He tore him apart, shredding him like he was a mere clanker._

_And when Ben came back to himself, covered thick in blood, he curled up next to Kote again, nestling his was between the clones' arms. Kote could have sworn the man was purring contently._

_And that was how their Lord found them. Blood smeared over Kote, almost drowning Ben, door over the floor, and parts to what could have once been a humanoid._

_Maul felt himself pale, feeling green at sight at his feet before he locked onto how content Ben looked. He wasn't able to stop the grin of success from covering his face._

_Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi was gone and in his place was Darkside-User Ben._

_Now the training and real fun could begin._

_Once he found out where that person got in from._

\-----

One moment it was a peaceful walk, the next someone had approached the group, and the Commander had _flattened_ the General to the floor.

"Get the person out of here," Kote growled, pinning the struggling Ben to the floor.

"Why?" One of the clones asked before they could help it.

"Because the last time someone Ben didn't know barged in, I couldn't see the face before Ben was cover in blood while tearing them apart!" Kote snapped, trying to subdue the hissing man beneath him.

Each clone paled they heard Kote, the hisses and the flames in the General's eyes. Quickly launching into action, anyone the General didn't know was evacuated out of the immediate area.

So, when Anakin approached, his jaw dropped as he saw the clones all sending wary glances and Cody pinning Obi-Wan to the floor. There seemed to be flickering flames in the man's eyes but ones that died out more and more each time that Cody spoke.

Soon, the hissing and the growling stopped, followed by Ben stopping struggling in Kote's hold. " ** _Lost control again?_** "

"Elek," Kote nodded.

"What did Obi-Wan say?" Anakin asked one of the clones.

"The General asked whether he lost control again," the clone answered General Skywalker, much to the frustration of the General.

"Lost control?"

Ben glanced over at Anakin, almost growling as he explained, "people of Stewjon are born into the darkness. I was sent away as a baby because I adopted the light at birth, much like what Ventress did."

"What do you mean adopted the light?"

Ok, everyone felt like smacking their foreheads.

"Stewjoni are not born connected to the Force like others, but instead born connected to raw darkness," Kote sighed, "when Ben was born, they would have sensed the light wrap around him. That would cause them to send the child away, one of them must have panicked, not wanting Ben to die. Instead, they dropped him off at the Jedi Temple."

"Am I not able to tell my life story?" Ben asked through narrowed eyes.

"Would you be able to do it without hissing and growling?"

Ben stayed silent.

"So why is it that you both were so flooded with darkness when we found you?"

This time Kote saw Ben look up at him to answer, "because a Sith mask was used on me, and all the light was stripped away from Ben until he clutched at the darkness."

Anakin spluttered before comming the medics. Soon both General and Commander were under mental surveillance while they worked with the new information provided.

\-----

_"I have-" whatever Maul went to say was cut off when he realised what the noise was in the room, "is he purring? I didn't think he could do that."_

_"I think it's more humming at a constant changing frequency," Kote stated, looking at the man in question curled up on his lap, "he also seems to like curling up on me."_

_"He's touched starved, of course, he is," Maul growled, before throwing a blunt blade at the clone who caught it with practised ease. "You will be trained in the use of a sword. The better team you will become. Ben will teach you sometimes, I will and so will some of the Mandalorians."_

_"Is that all, my Lord?"_

_"You'll be taken to be measured for fighting-clothing," Maul stated._

_"I think more clothing, in general, is needed, my Lord," Kote stated._

_"Why is that?"_

_"Your guards thought it funny to take all but the clothes on our backs away from us," Ben spoke up._

_"I will be getting you your darker clothing."_

_"Darker clothing, what is wrong with cream and brown?" Ben should have expected the hand, but he put up no fight as he was dragged out of the room by a fuming Master._

\-----

No one knew why giving them swords - even wooden ones - would be a good idea. But that is the council for you.

So the clones watched as the two spared with wooden swords. The idea at first was that the clones would be getting involved, but when both showed their proficiency - or continued proficiency - they realised it was for the best that they were pitted against one another.

It did make for exciting entertainment, especially when the Commander managed to best the General. Each fight used different techniques, keeping the watching clones on their toes, sometimes coming to a point where they started to wonder where they kept pulling the various objects from. Security said it was from when they were dancing around the room midbattle, and they were grabbing them from the sides while attacking the other.

\-----

Ben woke up with a gasp, his body shaking with the aftermath of the nightmare. His eyes flicked around the room, expecting the Master to come storming in.

"K'uur," Kote hushed. He slowly ran rubbed his hands up and down Ben's back, watching as the man slowly started to calm. When Kote saw that Ben was mostly calm, he turned to run his finger slowly across the black scar patterns. He watched as Ben took large gulps of air, his eyes coming back to focus before he tucked his face into Kote's chest.

\-----

_"Well done, Ben," Maul grinned was as predatorial as a shark, "now, an award of my clan. Your patterns. Usually, as a champion of the class; you'd take the marking of the Nightsister inspector."_

_Ben looked over at Master from next to Kote; both were dripping with sweat. Blaster burns and cuts were littering their bodies. "So what will it be here?"_

_"I guess, seems as I am the one that is judging you, you take my markings," Maul grinned, "I guess you could take some of Kote's marks, he is of Mandalorian blood. I'd find that the Mandalorian trainers would love to see that on the 'fruit of their creation'."_

_"A mark from Kote?" Ben asked._

_"I don't have a mark," Kote stated, "unless you count that the Prime had a mark."_

_"You do catch on quick," Maul grinned, "the Mandalorians state that you should take the mark being the child of the old Mand'alor."_

_"But that would make me next of kin to the throne," Kote stated._

_"Well, what do you think both of you were being trained towards with by the fighters in beskar?"_

_Both Kote and Ben felt their eyes open wide._

_"Now, Kote, the Mandalorians have a ceremony for you to take ownership of the mark," Maul stated_ _the two shadows in the corner revealing themselves to be the head trainers as they all but dragged Kote away. "Now, onto the 'ceremony' of our own."_

_Ben watched as a Master levitated a bowl, a brush, and a knife._

_"Now, this is Dathomir black ink, could be rather poisonous to non-magik," Maul stated, "but with the correct balance of blood, then it only leaves a black scar. It is an old clan technique of patterns."_

_Ben watched with grim fascination as Master picked up the knife, running the blunt edge against his chest in a mock pattern._ _He smelt the blood before he felt the sting and released the hiss._

_His Master's blade danced up and down his chest, beads of blood coming to the surface, with each stroke, the cuts went deeper and deeper until only bacta would be the only thing to heal the scars._

_It was only when the blade started to dance up his neck and onto his back when he closed his eyes to shut off. But it didn't stop the flare of pain from escaping as a groan when an ink dipped brush decorated each cut._

_"Is a little pain stopping you?" Maul asked._

_"No, my Master," Ben stated, holding back a flinch as the ink found an old scar._

_"I believe its time for your clone."_

\-----

Anakin's jaw was on the floor. No, it had fallen through the planet and into deep space. He could remember the rant Obi-Wan had with him when the man was teaching him, including that of the symbol of the mythosaur - and that meant he knew what it came to represent, even when placed in specific places what it could represent.

So find his surprise when he noticed a small mythosaur on Cody's shoulder. Then his further surprise at a clear _clone-drawn_ mythosaur on Obi-Wan's back.

\-----

_"Select a dish of poison," Maul instructed as Kote knelt at the back of the already kneeling._

_"Poison?"_

_"It's Dathomir ink; you thought dyes would change its colour?" Maul laughed, "it's practically poison so only another poison would change its colour."_

_"Are you going to explain each one?"_

_"No."_

_"But won't an overload of poison kill him?!"_

_"Relax," Maul scoffed, "I won't let my champion die that way."_

_So Kote found himself looking over the bowls, turning them in the light. Too shiny. Not shiny enough. Too small. Too big. But he chose one, it was separate from the others, and it reminded him of the look and feel of the Generals cloak. Selecting the poison, he poured it into the ink._

_He was disappointed it didn't hiss or even react._

W _iping his hand clean, Kote picked up the knife. Using the diagram given to him as a guide, Kote started to cut into Ben's back, the mythosaur slowly coming to life. Kote watched that as with each breath, the mythosaur seemed to shiver with life._

_Soon, he was painting the lines an ink dipped brush. The black ink shimmered, and as it dried, a colour formed to block out the black._

_Kote was staring at an orange mythosaur across Ben's back._

\-----

Rex was the first of the 501st allowed near the pair after they were pulled in for mental monitoring. He rushed forwards as he watched Cody pull of stripes of bacta from General Kenobi's back. "What are you doing?"

"The bacta won't help with the mark, but it will react painfully with the ink," Kote growled, ripping off more of the patches.

Rex felt his jaw drop at the mark was revealed; he'd seen it on Cody's shoulder when they first brought them in, but he did not expect to see it on General Kenobi's back.

Rex watched as General Kenobi, once the bacta was gone, turned and tucked his face into Cody's chest. Looking closely at the mark, Rex could not help but wince; the area did look red and irritated, although it shocked him that it was the bacta that caused that.

A low noise filled the room, growing steadily louder as Kote kept running his fingers through Ben's hair. Kote stared at Rex, raising an eyebrow when the clone went to talk, smirking when that man's mouth closed with an audible snap.

\-----

It was the council that made the first move to trying and make Obi-Wan and Cody less co-dependent on each other. The clones, through lack of better words, found it to be tiring and dangerous.

First, it was getting them to eat on different sides of the table. Then they got clones to stay between them as they went on their walks. Then they dared to try and separate their sleeping arrangement. That was where the clones finally decided that going against regs and telling their superiors that if they wanted it to be done, then they needed to do it themselves.

That spoke volumes.

So, that line was hit but never crossed. The two continued to sleep in the same room, although the council did try to entice them to sleep separately from each other's arms.

\-----

The clones have decided, as a GAR collective, that all Jedi must be missing common sense and be medically insane. 

_They sent_ everyone _left of the 212th on a mission._

_Including the General and Commander._

And of course, it ended up being a battle. A battle! You send people with their minds twisted; muscles honed to fight into a battle! Because that is the only sensible thing to do!

\-----

It was a slaughterhouse. Parts laid strewn all over the place. But there were no flesh deaths, no, droids were _torn_ to _shreds_.

The path of the General and Commander were laid out through mass destruction. Lightsaber and blaster burns and scars littered anything in their way. Red and amber eyes almost imprinted on every circuit board.

The shocked silence of the troopers was what Anakin first met when he touched down with 501st reinforcements.

You could see why whole battalions lay dead at the hands of just two people.

And it scared Anakin. It shocked everyone that saw the images and read the reports.

How? How were they meant to stop the destruction? How were they meant to fix the damage?

_Because Sith deal in absolutes and a Sith had caused this._

\-----

The Jedi Council were silent. And not the right kind of silent. But the kind that meant someone had kriffed up big time.

They were not sure it was only one person. Everyone had kriffed up one way or another. And they did not know how to fix it. They don't know whether they could fix it.

There is only so far a band can stretch before it snaps.

With that one mission, any small hope of pulling the two from the darkness vanished. They did not have the power to vanquish the darkness both sought out.

Do or do not; there is no try.

They could not try to fix the duo. It did not. The team was not going to be fixed, no matter how hard they tried and did.

\-----

It was a joke.

It had to be.

No way would the Jedi just give up.

Mace Windu must have found a sense of humour and be pulling Anakin's leg.

Obi-Wan Kenobi was being declared a non-Jedi and being kicked from the temple. Was he meant to stay with Cody in the barracks?

Are they trying to take both men's support line after _such_ an experience?

Anakin has a bad feeling about this.

\-----

_"Again."_

_Kote growled as he pushed himself back to his feet and took the defensive position. He eyed the Mandalorian Commandos around him - ex-Mandalorian Commandos, they've been banished for keeping to their beliefs. He could feel Ben's back press lightly against his own._

_Beneath their buy'ce, the ori'ramikad were planning their attack. With one single command, they sprung forwards, blasters and blades at the ready._

_Maul watched as the Mandalorian's continued to throw both men through their paces. Even if Maul would never train that way, or agree with the way they teach, he could not argue with the results. Raising an eyebrow at the bolt that blew by his head, Maul turned on his heels, planning the take over of the planet their moon orbited._

\-----

_It was the first time both would be in armour, a present from the Mandalorians. After scrapping together and digging deep, they'd found the desired beskar to make beskar'gam._

_So Ben was strolling in a set of beskar plates much like the ones he used as a General, only a red mythosaur was in the place of the_ Jedi _Order's logo._

_Kote was walking out in a full suit of black and orange beskar'gam._

_And they were strolling towards the location of another battalion trying to stop their Master's plan. The few thousand clones and rare Jedi rarely put up the fight needed to warrant the Master coming down. Their plans were always so predictable anyway._

_Stalking towards the camp, both drew their blades silently, one releasing a soft hum the other as silent as the flight of an owl._

_They slipped in behind the patrol, both bodies dropping to the floor with a single flick of the blades. Before going for any other clone, they sent an EMP out, the signal strong enough to fry the electronics and to temporally block the personal comm units of the commanding officers. The shouts of alarm raised through the camp._

_The Jedi in charge of the group charged out; they looked almost dead on their feet. They did not even take the time to get fully dressed before charging out of their tent._

_Kote and Ben took their time to laugh until they pulled their primary weapons out. The cocking of a blaster echoed from the darkness before the eerie glow of a red 'sabre filled the camp._

_Ben was kind enough to allow the Jedi to call their weapon to their hand before he charged at them, raining down the blows with deadly accuracy._

_The Jedi stumbled both against the attacks and the waves of Force pulsing out the Sith in front of them. Out of the corner of their eyes, they watched as their battalion was thrown from their feet as the Sith took a moment to step away from them._

_The echoes of the cries and pain of the boys caught the Jedi off guard, leaving Ben the perfect opportunity to run his blade through their chest. Ben grinned, shrugging his shoulders slightly before he turner towards where Kote was fighting to join in with his fun._

_Swing there, blast here—all rather rudimentary and borning. The few Mandalorian Commandos they faced put up bigger fights than this. The clones always were so predictable._

_Kote grunted as a bolt through him from his feet and onto his back, the beskar taking the hit, but the high powered blaster used causing not all momentum to be absorbed._

_A vicious snarl ripped from Ben's lips as he threw his fists out._

_The blasters all crumbled under the pressure while the clones either found themselves clutching their necks or thrown away. Gasping for breaths, they begged for their vode to wake and to take down the monsters before them._

_Ben was having none of it. Each time a blaster bolt flew towards him or the now standing Kote, he'd move on of the suffocating clones in the way, dropping them only after the bolt of their comrade had hit them._

_Once Kote was back and blasting, the battle began again. The Force stopped strangling those around Ben as the man changed forwards, one hand holding a blade made of beskar, the other the hilt of a drawn red lightsaber._

\-----

_Kote casually swung his beskad as he approached the last clone of the battalion. With the silent grace of the preditors lazy stroll, Kote positioned himself._

_"_ This is Boil, the whole battalion is gone, _" Boil whispered from behind a tree._

_"Say hello to Numa for me," Kote growled into Boil's ear, unable to resist bringing her up. One single bolt fired from his blaster to break the comm, then he swung the beskar and jolted forwards, driving the blade through the clone's neck._

_Kote hardly flinched or showed any signs of guilt or upset as the clone fell to the floor, drowning on his blood._

_"Always one for the dramatics, my dear," Ben chuckled as he moved to stand next to Kote._

_Kote grinned as he turned to look down on Ben, "you know me so well."_

\-----

Anakin was present when the bad decisions of the Jedi came crumbling down on their heads.

The Chancellor's office was flooded with darkness. Anakin felt like he was drowning, and because of that fact, he knew who had caused this.

Obi-Wan Kenobi, now known as Ben, was the one to cause this. And where Ben goes? Kote, former Commander Cody of the 7th Sky Corp, 212th battalion and second in command to the 3rd System army.

Palpatine wasn't even going to hide the fact he knew his time was up. He knew what his former apprentice was doing with those two, knew what their real purpose was for. He only had until the men figured out who he was.

And that time was now.

He was karking doomed.

Best to sit back, show calm in the face of death. Let the apprentice kill the master. Because that was what the Sith life came to, training the ones to kill you. He thought he would have last longer... Shame, he'd never gotten the cloning capabilities ready.

\-----

Looking back from the Force, Palpatine realised just how pathetic his lasts thoughts were.

Clones?!

It always comes done to the clones. It wasn't a lightsaber that finished him off either... It was that good for nothing clone, Cody.


	17. This is for the Sith Lord

Obi-Wan and Cody nodded to the trooper as he carried a box towards the infirmary, the infirmary was always getting strange boxes.

Moments later, there was a loud cheer and then cackling.

Obi-Wan and Cody shared a look before they changed directions to peek their heads into the infirmary.

Kix was smirking while Wrap was positively cackling as he clutched the box.

Everyone was quickly trying to get away.

"What is in the box?" Obi-Wan asked as both Cody and himself approached the two medics.

Even Rex started to creep forward from his position behind a box.

"Our newest weapon!"

Ok, Rex lost his confidence as he backed behind the box again at Wrap's exclamation.

"What is the weapon?" Cody asked gruffly, "I didn't sign off for new weapons."

"This kind you don't need to sign off for," Kix stated, "anyway, you signed it off as it was apart of a list of medical supplies."

Wrap moved the box so that Obi-Wan and Cody could see what was within the box.

There was a hypo named 'SLS'.

"What does 'SLS' stand for?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Sith Lord Sedative!"

Cody was debating joining Rex at that shout from Wrap. He was also discussing whether it would be good to send Wrap for a head check alongside Kix.

"Wrap, you ordered a sedative for the Sith Lord?!"

"Yes!"

Everyone said every excuse in the galaxy - different languages included - to get out of the medbay.

\-----

"CC-2224, I am your new General," the Jedi stated as he entered the bridge of The Negotiator, "I expect you'll know how to obey commands, unlike your _old General_."

And if Cody answered that question with a 'Kark you’ salute, then the new General was none the wiser.

\-----

"You are meant to be competent to do the most basic of things, clone," the Jedi hissed.

"I'm sorry, my advanced war, fighting and tactics training didn't include tea service, sir," Cody stated.

"Do not talk back to me like that, CC-2224!" The Jedi shouted.

"Sorry, sir," Cody stated.

"You better be, clone."

\-----

Cody gritted his teeth as his hands clutched at the soil. His cheek stung both from the hit and from the embarrassment at being smacked in front of his men.

"How have you been the second in command to an army?" The Jedi asked, "you lead these rag dolls around with little ease."

"My men are highly trained, sir," Cody stated.

" _My_ _clones_ are some of the worst planned attacks I have seen," the Jedi stated, "and I am starting to see it must be from _you, 2224._ "

The whole room went silent; no one dared to breathe.

"You should be sent for reconditioning," the Jedi growled.

That is when every clone in the room noticed Cody switch straight to besom mode.

Cody straightened his back, falling into parade rest, "if that is what you think best, sir, then I will send the form in myself."

"You will do no such thing!"

"I am confused about what you want then, sir?" Cody stated.

"You'd not send the form incorrectly if I left it to you, clone," the Jedi stated, "CRC-09/571 is being shipped over to take your place as Marsal Commander, clone."

"Where is it that you want me, sir?"

"CT-2224," the Jedi started, causing everyone to flinch, "you will be transferred down to the clone barracks, and title removed to clone trooper. When we meet up with Skywalker, we will deal with your transfer for their next Kamino trip."

"Sir, yes, sir."

\-----

"General, do you know where Commander Cody presently is?" Rex asked

"CT-2224 is being prepared for transfer so that Skywalker can take him to Kamino for reconditioning," the Jedi stated.

"CT-2224? I mean Commander Cody, CC-2224."

"Are you deaf, CT-7567?" The Jedi growled, "I said _CT-2224_ , is being sent for reconditioning, CRC-09/571 has taken his place."

"Of course, sir," Rex stated as he turned and marched away.

\-----

The 212th and 501st were silent as Cody was paraded in cuffs from one group to another. They watched as he was cuffed ungracefully to the hanger of a small transport ship.

\-----

"You showed promise, CC-2224," the trainer stated, "yet here you are."

"I've lost the right to, CC; the Jetii said I am only CT," Cody grinned as the man in fake beskar circled him.

"Your Jetii did that?"

"Well, after the longest Jetii turned Dar'Jetii," Cody purred, already feeling the cuffs on the metal table clicking out of place.

"You're old Jetii turned Dar'Jetii?"

"Elek," Cody stated.

"You've always been one of many talents, Kote," the trainer stated, "but a cuff escaper? You were never as efficient as this," he pointed to Cody's free wrists, "so what has this war put you through?"

"I was under the understanding that you didn't care what happened to us," Cody stated.

"I don't, but I also don't like watching talent goes to waste," the trainer stated, "and you _had_ talent in plenty."

"Shame the GAR don't think the same," Cody scoffed, "if Jetii turns bad, then clone will."

"Don't tell me the mighty Kote has given up?"

"Then I won't," Cody stated, "you here to gloat?"

"You trying to push your luck?"

"Is it working?"

"Depends, who do you mean?"

"You, Long-necks, the other trainers," Cody shrugged.

"Well, the Long-necks are waiting to recondition you and are growing inpatient, the other trainers? Well, some are debating whether they get the right to flick the switch."

"And you?"

"I'm amused."

"Good for you."

"You have a mouth now."

"Dar'Jetii don't care much for stiff-lipped officers if you had something to say," Cody stated, "you say it."

"You've flicked into besom mode."

"Took you this long?"

"Oh, no, I knew the moment I saw you in cuffs that were your mode," the trainer scoffed.

"Good to know that you know me so well," Cody purred, "Dar'Jetii General knew me well as well."

"Are you trying to die?"

Cody scoffed.

"Because it's working well, one of the trainers have already been restrained."

Cody grinned as he felt his consciousness fade to black.

"He's always been a besom," the trainer muttered as he left the room.

\-----

"Look at you, Cody," the Jetii in front purred, "sent on a Kamino retrieval like a trooper, dressed like a shiny."

"I'm not Cody, sir."

"Of course you are, you have his scar," the Jetii purred, "although you don't feel like him."

"I don't know what you mean, sir."

"Your designation is CC-2224, Commander Cody of the 7th Sky Corp."

"Sorry, sir, I am CT-2224."

"What's your name?" The Jetii asked, any playful attitude falling instantly.

"The trainers called me besom and snake..." He muttered to himself, "Snake! My name is Snake!"

"So, Snake, you want to help me with something?"

"I'm made to serve the Jedi, so if you are Jedi, then I serve you," Snake stated.

"I used to be a Jedi," the Jetii stated, "I was to the rank of Master and High General."

"Are you not a Jedi anymore?"

"Well, I'd call myself Jetii more now," the Jetii stated.

"You know Mandalorian?"

"I should hope the user of the Darksaber can speak Mandalorian fluently," the Jetii chuckled the black blade springing to life.

"What is your name, sir?"

"Ben, call me, Ben," Ben smirked, "I have a feeling we will get along splendidly, Snake."

\-----

"Cody?"

"Why does everyone keep mistaking me for this 'Cody', sir?" Snake asked.

"That would be because you have the same scar as him," Ben stated, appearing out of the shadows and scaring the others.

"And that you used to be Cody, CC-2224," Rex stated.

"I'm not CC-2224, I'm CT-2224, Snake," Snake stated.

"You used to be CC-2224, you used to be Cody," Rex stated, "the Jedi ordered you to be reconditioned."

"What is reconditioned, sir?"

"Nothing you need to worry yourself about, Snake," Ben stated, coming to rest his hand on Snake's shoulder. He made sure to keep his hood covering his face from view.

"Who is this, Snake?" Rex asked.

"This is Ben," Snake stated, "he's a Jetii that wields the Darksaber."

"Snake, come this way," Rex said, slowly crouching as he signalled for Snake to come to him.

"Why?"

"The person you are stood next to is hazardous," Rex explained, "come stand next to me instead."

"Why?"

"He thinks I am a Dar'Jetii, Snake," Ben sighed, moving to stand more in line with Snake.

"But you're Jetii, not Dar'Jetii," Snake stated.

"That is correct, Snake," Ben nodded, glancing at Snake for a moment.

\-----

Snake squeaked as he watched Ben start to stagger. He grabbed him, trying to stabilise him, before nearly stumbling himself as the whole of Ben's weight went on him and the previously blue eyes filled with fiery red. "Ben?"

"He's been attacked," Ben groaned before he fell forwards with his eyes rolling back into his skull.

\-----

Wrap and Kix followed Anakin through into the Chancellor's office silently. A sedative was clutched in each of Kix's hands while a box was in Wrap's hands. Their eyes widened as they watched the Chancellor attack Mace.

So it was set up. Kix stabbed the sedative into Anakin, catching the man as he fell as Wrap snuck up onto the Chancellor.

Palpatine had no warning as he felt the hypo enter his neck. First, his whole body went completely numb and then almost paralysis set in. His tongue felt like led as he watched the two clones in the room. Soon, his body fell into the sweet blankness of unconsciousness.

\-----

"Snake! Snake!" Rex shouted, pulling him away from the shaking form of Ben, "he has been lying to you. He collapsed because he is connected to the Sith Lord that we just defeated."

"You defeated a Sith Lord?"

"The medics did, yes," Rex nodded.

"So why would that cause Ben to collapse?"

"Because the Sith Lord is that man's master."

"Doesn't make sense," Snake scoffed.

"It doesn't make sense because you don't want it to make sense, Snake."

Snake paused for a moment, allowing his brother to pull him away. Eventually, he turned to look at Rex before speaking, "what does eyes turning red mean?"

"It means that they are a Sith or a practitioner of the Dark Side of the Force."

"Dark Side?"

"The Jedi use the Light Side," Rex explained, "if he uses the Dark Side, then he is not a Jedi."

Snake looked down at his feet, shuffling slightly. "Oh," he whispered to himself, "he lied. I didn't think he would lie to me."

"It's ok," Rex soothed, "we'll sort everything out."

So both watched as the man Snake first thought as Jetii was cuffed and handed away to be detained, all while Rex explained his plan to intricate him slowly into the 212th.


	18. Ice ice cold

_Crack_

The two fighting groups looked at each other before looking down at the ground.

The ground was cracking and breaking.

"RETREAT TO THE ROCK!" The commanding officers of the two battalions shouted.

The ice and snow beneath their feet started to crack more and more as they all ran. The two senior commanding officers were lagging, already at the rear from their fight, wounds scattered across their bodies.

The clones and droids turned to face their officers. There were piles of men and metal, all vying for space on the slippery rock. Looking, they saw that the droids commanding officer had started to pull ahead, the man's natural speed gaining on the clones.

" **No!** "

The ice and snow collapsed beneath the clones feet, the man falling backwards.

The other droids officer head turned, their hand grabbing the flailing hand of the other, they grunted as they continued to try and run while dragging the person up. The sinking began to slow before the ice beneath the struggling officer went.

Both officers went tumbling.

\-----

" **CODY!** " Waxer screamed, trying to get off the rock, Boil holding the struggling clone.

"Waxer, we need to think it through, that ice is unstable still," Boil stated, calming the struggling clone. Glancing around, he saw the commanding droid, "you, Commander?"

"Roger?" The droid asked, the droids around them; raising their blasters at the equally armed clones.

"How about truce until we get out commanding officers back?" Boil offered, "we'd be more likely to get them back alive if we work together."

"Yes," the commanding droid nodded, "temporary seize fire until they are back.

"Alright! I want a scan of that ice!" Boil shouted.

"It goes stable? You tell me!" Waxer shouted, "it starts to shift? I want to be told yesterday!"

"I want a depth scan," the commander droid stated, "I want to know if our spares will reach down!"

"Roger, roger."

\-----

Cody's eyes flung open with a gasp, stale air flooding his lungs. He stared, white flooding his vision. If it weren't for the crackling of his HUD in his perception, then he would have been confident he was blind - that or dead, but the pain in his arm and chest said otherwise.

_"I believe our battalions are in reconciliation; I recommend we do the same," crackled over Cody's speakers._

Cody's body forgot to breathe as he tensed. He knew that voice. He knew it like the insides of his blaster.

_It was General Obi-Wan Kenobi._

_"As much as I'd love to talk about your blaster and myself, we have more pressing matters."_

_That was most certainly the General._

"I've never been on the receiving end, but I am glad to hear your voice, sir," Cody sighed.

_"I would not be too sure, dear Commander," Obi-Wan's slight smiled-smirk came over the line as clear as his words, "you might just never had noticed."_

"Where are we?"

_"Buried Alive," Obi-Wan chuckled before growing severe, "we have about twenty metres of snow and ice caved in on top of us."_

"Sir, how are we not dead?"

_"The top layer of ice went directly with us and has created a cave for us, charming of them," Obi-Wan coughed, "but we lack fresh oxygen."_

"How long?"

_"Hard to tell, no longer than six hours," Obi-Wan mused._

"Why?"

_"Why what?"_

"Why did you-?" _'Leave us? And fight us?'_

_"I don't know; I suppose it was a long time coming," Obi-Wan sighed, "my Grandmaster could almost be blamed for part of it."_

"General Yoda?"

_"Yes, but no," Obi-Wan chuckled, "he might be the order's Grandmaster, but he's my Great Grandmaster."_

"Then who, sir?"

_"Count Dooku."_

Cody's body froze as he processed the information.

\-----

"We have their location," the Droid Commander stated, "twenty down."

"We have ten for supplies," Waxer stated.

"We have fifteen."

"We'll pool together," Waxer nodded, "the ice is stable, and we can dig, just no explosions or blaster fire."

"Droids! Prepare the lines!"

"Men! I want everyone available for digging ready, those not, medical or lines!"

\-----

_"They've begun digging," Obi-Wan stated._

"Alright, how did you fall?"

_"I was always told I was an angry child, I learned to hide it, but it was there. I was sent away, never to become a Jedi and got sold into slavery," Obi-Wan growled, "I only became a Padawan because I freely chose to give my life to save the others."_

"You became a Padawan because you chose to _kill yourself?!_ "

_"Explains a lot, doesn't it?"_

"What happened?"

_"Less than a year of being a Padawan and I left the order," Obi-Wan sighed before growling, "I became a General of child soldiers at the age of thirteen. We won, and I went back to the order begging for forgiveness."_

"This is not your first war," Cody realised.

_"My whole Padawan-ship was rocky," Obi-Wan stated, "we found Skywalker, and my master denounced me in front of the council when he'd told me before I had much to learn and would not be able to be a Jedi Knight."_

"Why?"

_"Masters can only have one Padawan at a time, so when Qui-Gon Jinn said he'd take on Skywalker, he'd said he was not my master anymore," Obi-Wan explained._

"He abandoned you," Cody realised.

_"That was just one time of many," Obi-Wan sighed, "his last words after I 'killed' Maul was for me to train Skywalker."_

"He dies but doesn't speak for you but someone else?" Cody said, "that- that would have made anyone angry, sir."

_"You see why I went? Why I snapped after being exposed to the Dark Side for so long?" Obi-Wan muttered, "I didn't want to hurt you, any of you. But I was put into a situation where me disobeying would have caused you to be captured and tortured."_

"You fight us to save us?"

_"The droids are ordered to avoid killing if possible by my orders," Obi-Wan explained, "by giving in, I gave myself the power to save you, all of you."_

"Thank- Thank you, sir," Cody muttered, ducking his head.

_"Don't thank me, Cody, I don't deserve it," Obi-Wan growled before coughing. Pulling his hand away, he felt the sticky substance sprayed across his hand, "oh, that isn't good," he muttered before collapsing down onto his side, realising what state his body is in._

\-----

Waxer jumped as Cody's frequency burst into fuzzy life, he'd just gotten down to one of the lowest levels. There was a lot of swearing, but it proved Cody was alive. Eventually, it calmed down to words.

_"Blaster... Lung... Shot... Hide... Idiot... Unconscious... No..!"_

"The Commander is alive!" Waxer shouted, "the other is, but is unconscious as far as I know!"

"Double time!" The Droid Commander shouted.

\-----

"Cody!"

"I'm here, Waxer!"

"How are you doing down there?" Waxer shouted through the steadily increasing hole.

"I'm alright, but he's not!" Cody shouted, "he's got a blaster wound through the lung, unconscious for about ten minutes!"

"Don't worry; we got the medics on standby!" Waxer stated, "the line about to be passed down, strap both of you to it and we'll lift you out!"

"Got it!" Cody stated.

The world was quiet as the line was passed down through the hole, no servers twisting, no lungs moving.

The line started to move, a gloved hand appearing. Soon two bodies appeared.

They all burst into cheers as Cody was gripping onto both the line and the unconscious commanding officer of the droid. Both were caked in snow, Cody left blind from the amount around his bucket, but they were free.

"Cheer later, he needs urgent medical attention," Cody barked.

\-----

"We're losing him!"

"He's flatlining!"

"Not responding!"

"..."

"We've- we've lost him-"

\-----

"General Kenobi?"

"Cody? What happened? I thought I died?"

"You did, but we resuscitated you, but lied to everyone else. Only Wrap and I know you're alive."

"Why?"

"You needed a way out, your death gave one," Cody grinned before providing a mirror for him.

Obi-Wan grabbed the mirror as he saw his reflection. His face was scarred, but his eyes were blue. Glassy as tears filled them, but as blue as the sky. 


End file.
